To survive
by K'Ariadne
Summary: El virus E5 acabó con más de la mitad de la población mundial. Ahora, el presente no era más que un mundo en donde sobrevivir de los infectados era tarea de todos los días. Sakura Haruno vivió durante un año resguardada, pero ahora tendrá que salir al mundo exterior y pelear por su vida. En el camino se encontrará con un grupo de supervivientes llamado "Halcón".
1. Chapter 1: A bad crazy world

_._

 _To survive_

 _by_ _K'Ariadne_

 _._

El caos comenzó pasadas las 12 de la medianoche, se propagó como fuego hasta que todo pareció arder. Todo fue sangre.

Increíblemente, _su_ sangre aún no estaba mezclada con la del biólogo molecular Orochimaru, que yacía en el piso con el esternón abierto y con un número alarmante de infectados rodeándole y devorándole las entrañas. Ni con la del buen Juugo, el biotecnólogo del equipo, cuyo cuerpo sin vida yacía metros más adelante del corredor de laboratorios B, y que tenía grabado en su rostro mortecino el más puro terror.

Así que sin siquiera mover un músculo y sintiendo su cuerpo frío de horror, se quedó por unos minutos delante de aquellos seres aberrantes y del cuerpo de sus compañeros, observando su realidad. Había visto cientos de veces un sinnúmero de infectados, pero siempre ellos estando detrás de un cristal o sujetados por correas y bozales, y ella a una distancia prudente con un arma en el bolsillo y con camaradas a su alrededor. Pero ahora no había bozales, ni correas, ni arma, ni compañeros. Sólo había muerte.

O tal vez no. Y cuando pensó en aquella pequeña posibilidad, se disparó en su cerebro la cantidad suficiente de adrenalina para hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara. Luchó contra sus piernas que parecían no responder completamente, y se encaminó con cautela al corredor A. El miedo la envolvía, el sonido de gruñidos guturales por doquier lo hacía todo aún más difícil. Tenía que encontrarlos, tenían que estar con vida.

Con pasos torpes se acercó al laboratorio A-III que su tutora solía ocupar, y en donde almacenaba sus suplementos quirúrgicos. Entró sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago, y aquél nudo se convirtió en un vacío desesperante cuando no encontró a nadie dentro. Afligida, decidió abandonar la habitación, hasta que alguna parte de su mente racional la hizo volverse y llenar los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio con cuanto paquete de instrumental y otro tipo de material médico cupo en ellos. No halló el arma que sabía Tsunade guardaba en uno de sus cajones, así que nuevamente se armó solamente de su valor y salió apresurada hacia el laboratorio A-VI, hacia Kimimaro. Nuevamente se encontró luchando con una oleada de oscuros y desesperantes sentimientos que se dispararon cuando se encontró con un charco de sangre que provenía de aquella sala. Sintió las manos y el pecho helados, pero decidió seguir avanzando. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con los cadáveres inertes de dos infectados con los cráneos expuestos. El lugar era un desastre, y el olor a sangre y cuerpos putrefactos la envolvió completamente. Salió del lugar rápidamente y un mareo la tomó por sorpresa, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo rápido que respiraba, ni que el frío helado que sentía no era simplemente un síntoma del miedo. Recargó su espalda en la pared y se tomó el pulso. Hiperventilaba. Con la vista borrosa observó la silueta de dos infectados al final del corredor que se aproximaban a ella. Su pecho ardía, sus piernas perdían fuerza. Con los fantasmas de recuerdos pasados, y perdiendo a cada segundo el hilo de su mente racional, deslizó su espalda por la estructura hasta sentarse en el frío piso y esperó a que su cerebro se quedara sin oxígeno, su esperanza más alentadora teniendo en cuenta que estaría inconsciente cuando los infectados la devoraran.

– ¡Sakura, ven aquí! – Escuchó

Débil, alzó la vista y corriendo desde detrás de los dos infectados identificó una figura familiar. Kimimaro, envuelto en un semblante preocupado, se dirigía apresurado con arma en mano hacia ella, esquivando a las criaturas vivientes. Cuando el peliblanco la alcanzó, revisó rápidamente si tenía alguna herida, al no encontrar ninguna, pasó rápidamente uno de sus brazos por debajo de su hombro, incitándola a avanzar.

– Tienes que levantarte, ahora.

Le tomó unos segundos, y en ese momento no estuvo segura de si aquél dicho de mente sobre la materia fue lo que la hizo cumplir con el cometido, pero sí supo que sentir el calor del brazo de Kimimaro la ayudó a hacer aquello. Así, el rastro de adrenalina anterior volvió a su cuerpo, y esta vez ella sí lo procesó correctamente. Cuando sintió que la fuerza regresaba a sus extremidades, apretó la mano del peliblanco, sintiendo como una pequeña cantidad del vacío se llenaba de esperanza. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera tiempo de sentirse feliz por haber encontrado al joven porque seguidamente Kimimaro la haló insistente, comenzaron primero a caminar de prisa, y luego a correr rumbo a los dos infectados que se acercaban cada vez más. Kimimaro, con dos tiros limpios impactó la corteza cerebral de aquellas dos criaturas. Desde ese momento, todo comenzó a pasar de prisa, el tiro del arma solamente atrajo la atención del resto de criaturas que habían estado entretenidos con los cuerpos de sus dos compañeros. Corrieron desesperados, dejando el ala B, para dirigirse a la parte C del edificio, con Kimimaro guiándolos a ambos dentro de aquél caos.

En lo que parecía el camino a la salida de los Laboratorios Q&B, se encontraron con otras tres de aquellas criaturas. Y de repente a otras cinco. Escuchó a Kimimaro maldecir, pero aquello no pareció amedrentarlo. La tomó con más firmeza y con cautela se escabulleron dentro de una de las tantas salas del área común del edificio, salas que habían sido adaptadas como las habitaciones provisionales para todos ellos desde que todo había comenzado. Cuando colocaron el pestillo, ella por fin tuvo tiempo de dar un respiro hondo, pero un ruido la hizo voltear la mirada hacia la oscuridad de una de las esquinas de aquella habitación en donde la poca luz de una pequeña ventana no llegaba. Se asustó.

– Chiquilla. – dijo una voz femenina

Ella no necesitó más, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante y se abalanzó sobre la figura de una mujer rubia que la esperaba, envolviéndola entre sus blanquecinos brazos.

– Tsunade, creí que tú… – Tsunade, con una temple de roble, le devolvió el abrazo por un segundo, e interrumpió el final de aquella frase. Luego la tomó por los hombros y analizó la figura deshecha de la pelirosa. Identificó el terror en sus ojos verdes. – Sakura, de todos los momentos, este es el menos apropiado para llorar y desarmarte. Eres una muchacha lista, sabes de esto, cuenta hasta tres en tu cabeza, y después tendrás que pelear contra el miedo. Sólo así podremos salir de este lío, ¿está claro?

Sakura la miró aún con la humedad de sus lágrimas pasadas. Cerró los ojos e hizo aquello. 1, 2, 3… Sugestión, o lo que fuera, aquello la ayudó a recobrar el temple. Sin embargo, estuvo segura que la presencia de la rubia y del peliblanco ayudó también. Entre tanto y tanto, agradeció por las vidas de aquellos dos.

– Hecho. –dijo, _por el momento,_ pensó. – Pero antes, díganme cómo es que pasó todo esto. Habían infectados vestidos de civiles, ninguno de ellos pertenecen a los laboratorios.

Sakura buscó con la mirada una respuesta en Kimimaro, él las observó a ambas.

– Los generadores que dan energía a esta parte de los laboratorios dejaron de funcionar. –comenzó Kimimaro. -Las puertas se abrieron y los pocos infectados que habían en los alrededores se hicieron camino dentro del edificio. Estaba en el techo montando guardia, no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que ya fue muy tarde. Bajé y cerré la puerta exterior manualmente pero aun así es cuestión de tiempo, minutos, para que todo el complejo se quede sin energía y todo se venga abajo.

Un vestigio de culpabilidad se identificó en el semblante del joven. Sakura se acercó y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

– Nada de esto fue tu culpa, Kimimaro –le dijo

– Si lo fue o no, no importa, pero ahora Orochimaru y Juugo están muertos.

Tsunade, quien no tenía idea de aquello, buscó una respuesta en Sakura, la pelirosa asintió con pesar. Nadie dijo nada, sólo el silencio los acompañó cuando pensaron en sus compañeros caídos.

– Sakura tiene razón, no fue tu culpa. Y tampoco tienes tiempo para lamentarte, muchacho, así que recomponte ya – dijo Tsunade, mientras en algún lugar de sus mente, pensaba aún en el fallecido Orochimaru. El muchacho asintió. – Y gracias por Sakura. – Dijo esta vez, regresando a la realidad, con una voz más tenue al pronunciar aquello.

El peliblanco asintió de nuevo.

Dicho aquello, Tsunade le pasó a cada uno una mochila con suministros que había preparado con anterioridad. _Nadie peca de precavido, Sakura._ Le había dicho una vez a la pelirosa, cuando le enseñó a checar doblemente las cavidades de un paciente en una cirugía. Seguidamente le entregó a Sakura una Colt MKIV S70 en las manos. El arma se sintió fría en las manos de la pelirosa.

– Vas a necesitarla, pero recuerda, ya no es como en las prácticas con Kimimaro, es tu vida, Sakura. No hesites ni por un segundo. –Le advirtió- Y sé lista, sólo dispara cuando realmente sea necesario, de mientras deja todo en manos de Kimimaro y las mías, ¿entendido?

La joven médica asintió. Después vacío el contenido de sus propias provisiones en su ahora mochila, y se quitó la bata. Hecho con un significado al que Tsunade le sonrió con aprobación.

– ¿Están listas? – Les preguntó el joven peliblanco.

Ambas mujeres asintieron, Sakura con el corazón en la mano, y diciéndose por los adentros, que por supuesto que no lo estaba. Sabía que tenían que salir de aquél lugar, y hacer aquello sería casi imposible.

Antes de salir, Kimimaro tomó una de las manos de la pelirosa y la apretó suavemente. Ella apretó la suya de vuelta. Después, el muchacho abrió la puerta con cuidado. A fuera, se movieron con cautela. Kimimaro a la delantera, con Tsunade y Sakura siguiéndole el paso, cada uno con arma en mano. Ahora habían sólo cinco infectados en la sala común, dispersos, vagando por la habitación. Ni uno solo había sido alertado por sus presencias aún, por lo que siguieron con su camino. El plan era abrir la puerta que Kimimaro había logrado cerrar, y salir por ella rumbo a un destino no conocido. Pero por ahora, el plan sólo incluía el sobrevivir a aquellos cinco.

Se movieron silenciosamente, acercándose más y más a la entrada del edificio. No obstante, uno de aquellos infectados estaba peligrosamente cerca de dichosa salida. Kimimaro hizo algunos ademanes que les indicaron el no usar las armas, ellas entendieron. El muchacho se sacó un puñal de un lado del pantalón, y se acercó cautelosamente hacia la criatura putrefacta. Con agilidad, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, y rápidamente le apuñaló el cráneo, seguidamente dejó caer el cuerpo del infectado sin hacer ruido alguno.

Kimimaro había sido reclutado en el equipo, exactamente por sus habilidades y experiencia en el combate y protección de terceros más que por su inexistente formación en el área científica. Lo había conocido exactamente un año atrás cuando todo comenzó, y cuando sólo ella, Tsunade, Orochimaru y Juugo decidieron quedarse en los laboratorios Q&B para tratar de encontrar una explicación y una cura al virus E5, virus que había cambiado todo como lo conocían, y que había aniquilando a más de la mitad de la población mundial. Sakura decidió no pensar en lo que significaba que el complejo que los había asegurado y protegido del exterior desde el comienzo se viniera abajo, así que hizo nuevamente lo que su tutora le había aconsejado. Tomó tres respiros profundos y se preparó mentalmente para enfrentar al mundo detrás de la puerta de acero.

El joven peliblanco miró a ambas mujeres a los ojos, y con su mano comenzó a contar hasta tres, para indicar lo que haría a continuación. Cuando el último y tercer dedo estuvo en el aire, la puerta se abrió finalmente.

Ni Sakura, ni Tsunade ni Kimimaro tuvieron tiempo para pensar. Todo comenzó a suceder de prisa desde la perspectiva de cada uno. Al menos una docena de infectados los esperaban en la oscuridad del exterior, rodeándolos, moviéndose de prisa. Tsunade cerró rápidamente la puerta de acero, porque ya no había vuelta atrás. Desde ese instante hasta el final, se empezaron a escuchar los disparos ensordecedores y acertados del arma de Kimimaro y Tsunade. Sakura palideció por un segundo, pero se recompuso un instante después. Alzó su arma, le quitó el seguro y la cargó exactamente como Kimimaro le había enseñado. Disparó, la primera bala pasó rozando el cráneo de una mujer infectada, sin hacerle ningún daño.

– Sakura, recuerda: carga, respira, visualiza, y dispara.

Le dijo Kimimaro sin voltearse si quiera, Sakura así lo hizo, y lo intentó una vez más. Esta vez el cadáver se desplomó en el suelo. Empero, no tuvo tiempo de siquiera visualizar un segundo infectado, por que sintió como al instante una de aquellas criaturas se abalanzaba sobre ella tirándola en el acto. El arma se le escapó de sus manos a un costado. Sintió el olor fétido del cuerpo sobre ella que forcejeaba por arrancarle un tajo de piel de la cara. Ella gritó y forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas, aun lado escuchó el grito de Tsunade y de Kimimaro alarmados.

– Tsunade, tú crea un camino. Dispara a los infectados de la parte Norte.

Escuchó. Dicho aquello, el peliblanco la alcanzó para forcejear con el infectado que la atacaba, pero un segundo después una segunda de aquellas criaturas se abalanzó sobre él, dando inicio a su propia y última lucha.

En ese instante de desespero, Sakura pudo recuperar su arma de pura suerte y finalmente jalar del gatillo. La sangre del cadáver brincó sobre su rostro, pero aquello no le importó. Se quitó como pudo el cuerpo pesado de sí misma, y justo en el segundo en el que se ponía de pie, un segundo infectado se abalanzó sobre el peliblanco, ella se aterrorizó. Quiso disparar, pero sabía que aquella no era la mejor idea, principalmente porque el cuerpo del muchacho estaba debajo de los objetivos. Se movió rápidamente hacia ellos para intentar ayudar al muchacho, pero se quedó helada cuando observó sangre no podrida que no pertenecía a ninguno de aquellos cadáveres animados, sino al muchacho. Kimimaro había sido mordido.

Sakura gritó.

Tsunade la escuchó y con pesar se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Durante un segundo completo vieron a Kimimaro seguir luchando, alejando a las criaturas con pies y manos, pero todavía sin ser suficiente. Y al segundo después, lo vieron darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, él supo su realidad cuando sintió el ardor en el antebrazo que no percibió anteriormente debido a la adrenalina.

– Llévate a Sakura de aquí, Tsunade. – gritó el peliblanco- Ahora.

Otro infectado se abalanzo sobre el joven, por lo que Tsunade tomó a Sakura por los hombros halándola insistente. Lágrimas salían por los ojos de la muchacha. La mujer mayor la arrastró y empujó con su cuerpo para comenzar a moverse. El cuerpo de la pelirosa se dejó hacer, mientras observaba el cuerpo de su novio ser rodeado por más y más de aquellas criaturas.

Después, escuchó un disparo.

.

.

.

.

Mientras caminaba, y escuchaba el sonido de grillos y otros animales que se perdían entre la maleza, sintió cómo su propia sangre se deslizaba de un lugar a otro dentro de la suela de su calzado. Últimamente todo su cuerpo parecía arder de dolor, pies, rodillas, brazos, todo. Estaba agotada. La cabeza le dolía por la deshidratación, probablemente estaba comenzando a desarrollar desnutrición de grado I, y el pronóstico no se veía favorecedor. Sentía como toda su presencia no era nada más que un simple asco, empero por alguna razón no podía dejar de moverse. Su cuerpo sabía que no debía mantenerse quieto, que tenía que seguir avanzando.

Y así lo había hecho hasta ahora, avanzaba más por instinto que por desear sobrevivir.

Había estado fuera en este nuevo mundo por aproximadamente tres meses. Es decir, desde hace exactamente tres meses había perdido todo. Los laboratorios Q&B quedaron 60 kilómetros atrás, junto con el techo que la resguardaba de todo el infierno de los infectados, y junto con los cadáveres de sus compañeros Juugo y Orochimaru, y el de su novio. Cuando recordó las imágenes sangrientas de aquellos hechos, sintió la angustia y terror de aquél día, así que se detuvo.

Respiró hondo tres veces. Pero aquello empeoró todo, sintió como de un segundo a otro todo comenzaba a desmoronarse. _Sigue moviéndote, Sakura._ Hizo el vano intento de hacer aquello, pero pensó en Tsunade, y en cómo desde hace poco más de una semana había estado completamente sola. La había perdido también a ella. Así que cuando esta vez recordó la sangre de su tutora, ya no pudo pelear contra aquellos recuerdos, sintió ahora un aguijonazo en el pecho y un nudo enorme en la garganta del que no pude deshacerse. Había intentado no pensar en aquello, pero ahora, todo le llegaba de golpe. Inevitablemente. Había llegado a su límite.

Recargando su peso en sus rodillas, temblaba ya no de cansancio, sino de rendición. Porque, ¿cuál era el motivo de sobrevivir tanto cuando ya no se tiene a nadie más? Se dijo. Milagrosamente los infectados parecían haberse esparcido individualmente en todo el camino que había estado recorriendo hasta este punto desde que dejó el cuerpo de su tutora atrás, por lo que no tuvo que luchar ni una sola vez. De no haber sido así, la pelirosa estaba segura que no habría intentado siquiera forcejear contra aquellas criaturas. Poco a poco, las palabras de aliento de su tutora habían dejado de sonar en su cabeza, exactamente desde que la perdió. Ya no la alcanzaban. Así que cuando las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro y se perdieron en el pavimento de aquella carretera sin vida alguna, pensó que había sido fuerte lo suficiente, y que morir en un lugar tan callado como aquél, con sólo el sonido de los animalejos, estaría bien. Sólo le quedaba una bala. Nadie, ni Tsunade ni Kimimaro tendría que sufrir su pérdida. Y entendía que eso era lo mejor.

Pero justo en el instante en el que dejó caer su cuerpo de rodillas al pavimento, y sacó de su bolsillo la Colt que Tsunade misma había puesto en sus manos, escuchó un grito desesperado.

Al principio la pelirosa creyó genuinamente que era su imaginación, su subconsciente tomando una última medida para sobrevivir, porque el cuerpo humano, en especial el cerebro, era un misterio asombroso que desafiaba constantemente a la ciencia, pero cuando después de unos segundos volvió a escuchar aquél sonido supo que aquello era real. Y fue como si aquél grito desesperado despertara en su cuerpo y en su mente cansados una razón de ser, o al menos sólo por ese momento, así que guardó silencio. Detuvo su respiración por un segundo para poder identificar mejor de dónde provenía aquél grito. A juzgar por el sonido suave de las cuerdas vocales, juró que la persona en apuros no era más que un niño. ¡Un niño! Así que ajustó su audición, y cuando el pequeño volvió a gritar, se levantó y corrió lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, limpiándose las lágrimas en el proceso.

Cuando Sakura llegó a las orillas de un claro rodeado de maleza y altos árboles, disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos. Tuvo cuidado de no hacer ruido alguno. _Como una pantera, Sakura._ Escuchó la voz de Tsunade en su cabeza por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y en ese instante supo que realmente fue el grito de aquél niño a quien pretendía ayudar, quien la había salvado a ella. Decidió que a toda costa, ella haría lo mismo por él. Caminó un poco más, y a la distancia, entre los matorrales y raíces de árboles, identificó a un pequeño de cabellos y ojos castaños que no aparentaba tener más de 6 años, y que tirado en el suelo estaba cubierto de hojas de árboles secas y de tierra, llorando. Un infectado de sexo masculino estaba con un pie atrapado en una trampa para osos, muy cerca del infante. El hecho de que la criatura estuviera atrapada en uno de aquellos dispositivos la extrañó, pero no se detuvo a pensar en aquello porque observó que un par de infectados se arrastraban en la lejanía desde el claro, alertados por el grito del pequeño.

– Hola –saludó al pequeño cuando logró acercarse. Éste, con pavor se volteó hacía ella, y la miró enteramente temeroso sin decir palabra alguna. El niño le tenía tanto miedo como al infectado frente a él, y eso preocupó a la joven– No te haré daño, mi nombre es Sakura.

El niño siguió sin decir palabra, así que decidió acercarse lo más delicadamente que pudo, sin perder de vista al par de infectados que se acercaban en la distancia.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? – Nuevamente nada- Bien, soy médica. Y sólo quiero ayudarte, pero tenemos que salir de aquí. Los infectados de por allá se están acercando y sólo me queda una bala.

El niño se dio cuenta de que efectivamente dos de aquellas criaturas se aproximaban a ellos, y Sakura observó, inaudita, cómo el pequeño se debatía mentalmente en si debía confiar en ella o no. No sabía qué hacer. Aquello, nuevamente, hizo que el sentimiento de extrañez volviera, algo no andaba bien. Así que observó mejor al castaño. Tenía unos cuantos moretones en su rostro, lo cual la preocupó, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo lastimadas que tenía sus muñecas y tobillos se alarmó de sobremanera. Aquél niño era el primer humano vivo con el que se encontraba hasta ahora, y el saber que había sido expuesto ante posible tortura siendo aún tan menor, le dio la certeza de que realmente todo y todos habían cambiado, y que ella sólo había tenido suerte.

Así que ahora, sabiendo la razón del temor del niño, intentó acercarse nuevamente a él. Pero su intentó se vio frenado cuando de alguna manera el primer infectado logró liberarse de la trampa. El pie putrefacto de éste había quedado atrapado dentro del dispositivo, y el cuerpo de la criatura se había abalanzado hacia el pequeño. Todo demasiado rápido. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en el por qué disparar un arma en medio de un claro no era la mejor idea, ni de las consecuencias que podría atraer. Pero cuando el cadáver del infectado se desplomó inerte, tomó la mano del niño, y corrió.

.

.

.

.

El pequeño castaño no hablaba. No había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habían escapado de las fauces de aquellos seres. Y de eso había pasado ya una hora y casi 5 kilómetros. Al principio Sakura se preocupó, intentó hacer que el niño hablara pero este se negó, así que dejó de intentarlo.

Así, siguieron el rumbo de la carretera, hasta que llegaron a aquél conglomerado de autos abandonados a mitad del camino que Sakura estaba segura, estaban ya sin ningún suministro o gasolina. Todo se veía realmente muerto en aquél punto de la carretera, pero aun así Sakura se aseguró de que no hubiera algún infectado cerca antes de tomar al niño en brazos –quien ante aquél hecho se sorprendió negativamente- para sentarlo sobre la cajuela de una de aquellas chatarras. El pequeño observó con cautela todos los movimientos de la pelirosa, desconfiado. Ella sacó de su vieja mochila un par de vendas y analgésicos, sabía que probablemente el castaño tenía un esguince en su mano derecha por la hinchazón que ésta tenía. Cuando el de ojos cafés vio sus intenciones, se dejó hacer, pero sin dejar de perder ni un gramo de susceptibilidad en su rostro joven, ni por un segundo.

– Dije que era médico, ¿no es cierto? Bueno, yo nunca miento. – Le dijo mientras trataba de componer una sonrisa que no alcanzó a sus ojos. Una hora atrás ella no era más que una derrotada, y ahora estaba ahí, junto aquel pequeño hermoso de ojos y cabellos castaños tratando de sobrevivir justo como cualquier otro día.

El pequeño dijo nada. Sakura palpó la herida, y él hizo una mueca de dolor. Sí, tenía un esguince. Tardaría en sanar, pero la pelirosa lo vio desde el lado positivo, la herida no había sido en el pie o no había sido peor, de haber sido así habría resultado en un impedimento para que el pequeño para que corriera como lo habían tenido que hacer momentos antes. Suponía que por las heridas del infante y por lo que probablemente había pasado, que tendrían que seguir corriendo hasta estar realmente a salvo. En un mundo así, no sólo los infectados eran un problema, los que aún estaban con vida también podían ser seres perversos, pero ella no se detuvo a pensar en la gravedad de aquél asunto, por lo que se concentró en vendar correctamente la mano del pequeño para que sanara adecuadamente. _Primero, preocúpate por lo que sucede en tu presente, Sakura. Después tendrás tiempo de preocuparte por el futuro._

– Inoue

Escuchó la débil voz del niño. Ella levantó la mirada, y no tardó en desvelar el significado de lo dicho. Trató de componer una sonrisa en su cara. Por como la miraba, supuso que para Inoue, el revelar su nombre fue la muestra de confianza más grande que podría obtener de él en mucho tiempo. Así que eso le fue suficiente. Además, aquella acción había sido para ella una variable significativa en lo que habían sido uno de los días más obscuros para ella, Inoue la ayudó a recuperar al menos por un instante algo parecido al aliento.

– Tienes un bonito nombre, Inoue. – le dijo, el niño la observó.

Ella analizó de mejor manera al pequeño, y se dio cuenta de que aquél se encontraba en mejor estado que ella, dejando de lado las recientes heridas, por supuesto. Tenía tal vez un poco de deshidratación, pero por la reacción de reflejos y la humedad de su piel, supo que el niño podía tener hogar y personas que lo protegían. Aun así no se explicaba cómo había ido a parar a un lugar donde le habían hecho saber qué por razones que tampoco entendía, probablemente había escapado de ahí y ella simplemente lo encontró en el momento exacto. No sabía ni podía imaginarse qué clase de personas lo habían tenido capturado, pero fuera lo que le había pasado, estaba segura que el niño no diría ni una palabra, así que decidió que se ganaría su confianza primero y luego tomaría una decisión más acertada a partir de ello.

Estaba dispuesta a seguir contándole más sobre ella cuando en un segundo que pareció muy corto, vio el pasmo en el rostro del niño. Cuando ella volteó la mirada para saber qué pasaba, fue demasiado tarde, alguien la tomó por los brazos y la tiró duramente al suelo, de rodillas. Ella sintió el dolor ardoroso de la terracería atravesar su piel y se congeló de miedo. Hombres con armas, vestidos en su mayoría de negro y de porte peligrosa, la rodearon, pero cuando uno de ellos tuvo la intención de tomar al niño entre sus brazos, ella hizo por levantarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban en sus piernas débiles por el cansancio, empero la confinaron nuevamente al suelo.

– Una de las putas del desgraciado de Yoshiro, seguramente. – Dijo un hombre de cabellos grises delante de ella, mirándola sañudo.

Ella estaba muda. El aura que desprendía aquél grupo de personas era simplemente aterradora.

– ¿Estás bien, Inoue? – Le dijo el hombre que cargaba en brazos al pequeño pelicastaño. El niño asintió sin decir palabra alguna.

Por la tranquilidad que el niño reflejaba en brazos del hombre de ojos negros supo que aquellas personas eran en realidad quienes lo habían protegido todo este tiempo, y que probablemente habían estado también en su búsqueda.

Ella entendió todo y tuvo la esperanza de que todo se arreglaría en un santiamén.

– Lo encontramos. Una mujer de cabellos rosados lo tenía. Cambio- dijo otro hombre por un radiotransmisor de largo alcance.

Ella comenzó a recuperar su voz cuando el hombre que sostenía a Inoue dejó al pequeño en brazos de otro, fuera de la vista de ella, pero luego éste seguidamente se volvió para dedicarle la mirada más gélida que alguna vez pudo recibir de nadie. Ella se amedrentó sólo con aquella mirada.

– Vas a pagar caro por ésta, juro que recibirás diez veces más las heridas que mi hijo tiene en su cuerpo. – dijo el hombre

Ella no supo cómo encontró su voz cuando le dijo– No es lo que parece, encontré a Inoue en el camino. Yo no…

Él la interrumpió.

– Cada palabra que digas te acercará más a tu muerte, así que ahórrate el poco ingenuo.- La frialdad de las palabras del hombre le golpeó como una bofetada. Nada se arreglaría en un santiamén. Ellos iban a matarla probablemente.

El primer pensamiento que pasó por su cabeza fue uno agridulce, sobre el sentido de humor perverso que tenía la vida. Justo cuando ya se había rendido, encontró al pequeño Inoue cerca de la muerte, ella lo salvó y ahora el padre de éste la mataría, ahora cuando había recuperado un poco el instinto de sobrevivir que había perdido.

– Itachi, no, espera. Tal vez ella dice la verdad, deja que hable- escuchó hablar al hombre con el radio.

– Dirá sólo mentiras para salvarse, Naruto.

– Lo que digo es verdad, yo nunca miento– dijo la pelirosa con la voz cortada. Sintió pavor cuando el hombre llamado Itachi desenfundó con una rapidez desorbitante el arma que tenía en su cadera y la puso justo sobre su sien. Ella cerró los ojos de inmediato.

– Dije que ni una palabra más – aseveró y ella tembló de miedo

– Por favor, no –suplicó y supo que su fin estaba cerca cuando escuchó como Itachi quitaba sin vacilar el seguro del arma.

Luego, escuchó disparos, y todo fue caos.

Lo primero que pensó al abrir los ojos fue que no estaba muerta, pero que probablemente en cualquier segundo lo estaría. Se escuchaba el sonido de armas de fuego por todo el lugar, y ella sólo pudo agacharse y tratar de protegerse la cabeza con sus brazos. Todo había pasado de prisa, como siempre sucedía en los momentos peligrosos en donde la adrenalina y el miedo se mezclan juntos. Un grupo de personas igualmente armado había asaltado la pequeña reunión que tenían en medio de aquella carretera, a la mitad de un congestionamiento de autos varados a mitad del camino. Ya había sangre en el piso, y no sabía exactamente a quién pertenecía. Ella sólo sabía que estaba tan aterrada como la primera vez que tuvo que salir al mundo exterior y enfrentarse a los infectados.

De repente, alguien la tomó del brazo y la arrastró con rapidez con dirección a uno de los autos varados para protegerlos a ambos. Ella lo miró, con las manos y cuerpo helados aún. Era el hombre rubio que había abogado por ella. Tenía una mirada preocupada y severa. Lo escuchó maldecir.

Desenfundó una de las armas que guardaba bajo su camisa negra y se la tendió. Ella lo observó incrédula, sin saber qué decir o hacer exactamente.

– Tómala. Está cargada con nueve balas. –Le dijo, ella tardó un segundo en tomar el arma. Él la miró- Bien, hacía el Sur hay una horda de muertos que será casi imposible pasar, del Este vienen estos hijos de puta que no hacen más que raptar mujeres y violarlas, así que no te recomiendo dirigirte hacía allá –Pausó por un segundo, y luego con aprensión y recelo dijo con voz baja- En el Norte está mi gente, tampoco querrás encontrártelos, teniendo en cuenta que Itachi te odia. Será casi imposible pasar por cualquiera de estas zonas sin que te noten ahora que saben que estás por aquí –Ella no dijo nada, esperó a escuchar todo lo que aquél hombre le decía a pesar del sonido de metralletas y gritos– Así que tu única oportunidad está hacía el Oeste.

Tomó en sus manos el rifle de asalto que cargaba en su espalda y recargó.

– Ahora, voy a cubrirte, y vas a correr lo más rápido que puedas. No mires atrás, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, pero no se movió. El rubio estuvo a punto de hablar cuando ella preguntó - ¿Por qué haces esto?

Él le dedicó una sonrisa cansada y quebrada. Ella sintió un poco de aquella tristeza.

– Tengo el presentimiento de que dices la verdad. Ahora, corre.

Ella lo miró una última vez, y corrió con todas sus fuerzas tal como el rubio le dijo. Sin mirar atrás.

 _Continuará..._

 _._


	2. Chapter 2: Bastard

.

 _To survive by K'Ariadne_

 _Chapter 2_

.

Sus pulmones ardían, podía escuchar el palpitar urgente de su corazón. Había corrido tal y como el hombre de cabellos rubios le dijo. Y ahora su cuerpo estaba llegando a sus límites. Había dejado su mochila atrás con sus suministros médicos y la Colt que Tsunade le había dado. Cuando recordó aquél detalle quiso regresar, pero supo que aquello sólo significaría ir y encontrar su propia muerte.

Así que detuvo el paso y trató de llenar sus pulmones con aire. Observó a su alrededor, no vio más que árboles. Eran aproximadamente pasadas las 6 de la tarde y el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Tenía que encontrar agua, buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, y apresurarse, porque si no lo hacía sus probabilidades de seguir con vida serían muy pocas. Se lamentó por los suministros que perdió y rezó porque por el momento no tuviera la necesidad de usar alguno de aquellos artículos. No estaba herida, eso era bueno.

Luego, pensó en el enorme giro que su vida había dado, meses atrás ella sólo era una médica resguardada a salvo dentro de un techo, con comida, medicinas, y con un propósito genuino: encontrar la cura al virus E5. Ahora, no era más que una mujer que había perdido a aquellos con los que una vez tuvo vínculos, sola en el exterior, con un arma cargada en mano, y tratando de sobrevivir.

.

.

.

Sakura había visto esa misma noche las noticias alarmantes que transmitían en la televisión en vivo. Personas de todo el mundo estaban enfermando, muriendo, y luego, increíblemente, volviendo a la vida. Pero aquello no significaba algo bueno. Las imágenes sangrientas de personas arrancando la piel de otras por toda la plaza principal de la Hoja, fueron perturbadoras y lo reafirmaron. Se quedó pasmada viendo todo aquello sin poder creérselo. ¿Cómo era posible que todo eso hubiese sucedido tan de prisa? Era cierto que el día anterior habían estado atendiendo a más pacientes de lo esperado por una gripe no común, y extrañamente un paciente, que le fue delegado a otro colega, había llegado con heridas preocupantes, mordidas. Ella había salido justo de su turno del hospital Seo cuando aquello sucedió. Hoy había tenido su día libre y había decidido quedarse en casa todo el día y estudiar un poco sus libros de Microbiología Celular.

Cuando apagó el televisor, escuchó con detenimiento los sonidos lejanos que se escuchaban en el exterior. Entendió el porqué de los sonidos insaciables de ambulancias y patrullas policíacas que se escuchaban a la distancia y que hasta ahora había ignorado tontamente. Se asustó. Estaba sola en su apartamento, y sin ninguna idea de lo que debería hacer. Este tipo de cosas no sucedían en la vida real; no había vida lo suficientemente dura que te preparara para algo así. Se asustó aún más, pero justo cuando el miedo se volvía pánico, recordó a Tsunade.

Se dirigió con prisa al teléfono que tenía en la pequeña sala de su apartamento. Con dedos apresurados comenzó a marcar el número de su tutora, pero justamente en ese instante, una llamada con lada diferente a la de su ciudad apareció en el identificador. Estuvo a punto de pasar la llamada, pero en el último instante decidió atender.

– ¿Doctora Sakura Haruno? –dijo una voz masculina que no reconoció

– Ella habla.

– Soy el Doctor especialista en Biología Molecular, Orochimaru Otogakure – al escuchar aquél nombre, la pelirosa se sorprendió de sobremanera. Observó la portada del libro que había estado leyendo esa misma tarde, aquél hombre en la línea era el autor. Lo conocía, él era la cabeza principal de los Laboratorios Q&B con quien su tutora a veces colaboraba. La sorpresa duró muy poco, porque un montón de pensamientos desalentadores cruzaron por su mete, se asustó.

– ¿Está Tsunade bien? – preguntó con el corazón en la mano

El hombre dudó. – Sí, Tsunade está bien hasta donde sé. Pero esa no es la razón de mi llamada, señorita Haruno. Supongo que está muy bien enterada de lo que está sucediendo justo ahora, ¿no?–Indagó sin esperar realmente una respuesta. – Todo lo que sucede es un misterio mortal que necesita ser resuelto cuanto antes, o de lo contrario las consecuencias serán catastróficas. En los laboratorios Q&B abrimos el proyecto Release para esta misma causa, estamos reclutando científicos y expertos que quieran trabajar en la tentativa. Sé de su experiencia en el campo médico y su interés por la microbiología celular, he leído algunos papeles interesantes que ha publicado, así que esto, la llamada es una propuesta colaborativa- explicó

Sakura dudó por un momento. Y luego concluyó que la situación para el control de enfermedades, específicamente para aquella que acontecía, debía estar realmente mal. Ella sabía que era una excelente médica y científica, sus colegas la consideraban como _la de la mente brillante_ , pero aun así estaba segura que había personas mejor calificadas y con la experiencia que a ella le faltaba de sobremanera.

– Señor Orochimaru, no creo realmente que yo…

Él la interrumpió rápidamente.

– Estará bien protegida, si eso es lo que le preocupa. Nos trasladaremos a uno de nuestros laboratorios en una zona desolada y apartada de la Costa Norte de la ciudad y contaremos con la protección de un par de agentes especializados.

– Eso está muy bien, pero esa no era mi preocupación. – le dijo- ¿No hay personas mejor calificadas para el proyecto? Estoy segura de que sí

– No se menosprecie, señorita Haruno. – el tono en el que el científico dijo aquello la hizo sospechar de que había algo que no le estaba diciendo

– No lo hago, conozco mis límites señor. Y de cualquier manera, tengo que pensar en ello. – le dijo. Pensando que probablemente aquello era estúpido, porque ¿qué otras opciones tenía? Aun así, había decidido que primero tendría que localizar y reunirse con Tsunade, idear un plan, y esperar a que ambas estuviesen a salvo. – Espero pueda comprender.

– Tiempo es lo que menos hay, señorita Haruno. –urgió con su voz y sus palabras le llegaron- pase una buena noche.

Y colgó sin más, y ella sólo se quedó escuchando el pitido de la llamada terminada. Aquella tarea que el científico le proponía era genuina, le estaban ofreciendo el ser parte de algo importante que ayudaría a poner fin a una situación completamente de locos. Su consciencia y deber moral la alcanzaron, y decidió que cuando por fin localizara a Tsunade, aceptaría la propuesta no sin antes asegurarse de que la de cabellos rubios estuviera a salvo. La poca experiencia y conocimientos que podría aportar a un grupo de científicos de talla mundial, lo compensaría con mucho trabajo duro.

Guardando aquél último pensamiento, marcó los dígitos de su mentora y esperó.

– Sakura, ¿dónde estás? He estado tratando de localizarte en la clínica durante 20 minutos – le gritó afligida. Escuchar aquél tono de voz en la mujer que consideraba fuerte como roble la devolvió de vuelta a la realidad escalofriante que se avecinaba.

– Hoy es mi día libre, Tsunade, estoy en mi apartamento. ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, demonios, no te escucho bien. – Sakura prestó atención a los sonidos poco alentadores del lugar donde la mujer se encontraba. El ruido de ambulancias y patrullas se escuchaban demasiado cerca. Se preocupó. Escuchó gritos.

– Tsunade, sea donde estés, tienes que salir de ahí. En los noticieros dicen que no hay que salir a las calles, no es seguro.

– No te preocupes por mí, mocosa. Estoy subiendo a mi auto, voy hacía a tu apartamento. –Le dijo un poco más calmada- Escucha, Sakura. Prepara un equipaje ligero. Con las cosas más esenciales que puedas encontrar, no te olvides de un botiquín médico.

La de cabellos rubios escuchó como la pelirosa estaba por rebatir así que la interrumpió – Sakura, haz lo que te digo. Te encontré un lugar para una Zona Segura que los militares están empezando a resguardar, los autobuses se están llenando así que tienes que apresurarte. Fue todo un lío encontrarte un sitio, así que ni se te ocurra decir no.

Sakura escuchó aquello y pensó que la idea no sonaba tan mal, pero luego analizó las palabras de su tutora. Ella no estaba hablando en plural.

– ¿Me encontraste un lugar o nos encontraste un lugar, Tsunade? – le dijo - ¿Qué hay de ti? – le urgió. Concluyendo que aquél plan ya no parecía tan bueno. La mujer mayor tardó en responder.

– Te encontré. Escucha, yo tengo otros asuntos que atender, no podré ir contigo porque tengo responsabilidades.

Una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

– Espera, ¿Orochimaru Otogakure te propuso trabajar en el proyecto Release?

– ¿Cómo sabes de eso? – escuchó el tono preocupado de su tutora

– Él habló conmigo hace sólo unos minutos y me ofreció ser parte de su equipo en los Laboratorios Q&B – le informó. Escuchó como su mentora maldecía – Pero eso es bueno, Tsunade. Podremos estar en el mismo lugar hasta que todo esto se resuelva

– Sakura, el proyecto es muy peligroso. Estarás a salvo en la Zona Segura, hazme caso. Tienen a los militares

– Orochimaru dijo que tienen agentes que pueden protegernos

Tsunade rió incrédula.

– Sakura, los agentes a los que esa serpiente se refiere son sólo el par de acompañantes que le cuidan el trasero. Además, estoy segura que la única razón por la que Orochimaru te contactó es porque se está quedando sin opciones. Sin ofender, mocosa. –Le dijo

Y dejando de lado la crudeza y verdad de sus palabras, ella decidió no dar su brazo a torcer. Si tenía la oportunidad de estar con Tsunade, quien era algo así como la única familia que tenía, entonces así lo haría.

– Tsunade, ya soy adulta, puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Ya había decidido aceptar la propuesta de Orochimaru así que no hay vuelta atrás. Te veo en un rato- Le colgó no sin antes escuchar cómo la rubia comenzaba a despotricar contra su persona.

Luego, buscó el número del científico entre los registros de llamadas y marcó.

Que le dieran a Tsunade.

.

.

.

Había caminado por otra hora más y no había rastro de algún lugar en donde pudiera pasar la noche. Estaba considerando seriamente detenerse y subirse a alguno de aquellos altos árboles cuando sintió la primera gota de lluvia en su mejilla derecha. Alzó la mirada, y se encontró con un panorama gris. Llovía y eso era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado luego de la serie de eventos desafortunados de aquél día del demonio.

Se detuvo nuevamente, esta vez comprobando que no hubiese ningún infectado cerca. Cuando así lo hizo, se metió el arma dentro de los pantalones y playera desteñida, asegurándose de resguardarla bien de la lluvia torrencial, que se volvía más y más densa. Comenzó a buscar a su alrededor algo que pudiera servirle como contenedor, pero por supuesto no encontró más que hojas secas. Se rindió y se dedicó a dejar que la lluvia la llenara completamente. Vio la suciedad y su sudor mezclarse con aquella agua, su propia esencia no era más que de un sabor salado y repugnante, pero no le importó. Cuando estaba en la tarea de juntar ambas manos para crear un recipiente improvisado y tomar de aquella agua, alzó la mirada por puro instinto y se congeló.

Un infectado.

O eso parecía, y estaba ya demasiado cerca. Con rapidez trató sacar el arma de sus pantalones, pero esta se atascó entre los mismos y su playera.

– Quieta.

Dijo aquella figura, apuntando con precisión un arma hacía ella. Ella alzó los brazos por instinto y no dijo nada. El agua salada se le estaba metiendo a los ojos, y ya le comenzaban a escocer. Aquél no era un infectado. ¿Por qué su suerte era tan mala? Probablemente era su castigo por haber intentado el suicidio horas antes.

– No tengo nada, no me hagas daño.

Le dijo mientras él se comenzó a acercar con pasos sigilosos. Y cuando éste estuvo delante de ella, la pelirosa comprendió que su suerte estaba realmente podrida. El hombre estaba vestido de negro, justo como los hombres a los que había dejado atrás y que por si fuera poco, habían intentado asesinarla. Él la miró de arriba abajo por apenas unos segundos, y a ella se le congeló el corazón de miedo. Sakura descubrió que tenía los ojos negros como el carbón, tal y como el hombre que había tenido un arma apuntándole hace menos de una hora. La miraba gélidamente, con un deje que denotaba que le provocaba nada más que repulsión y enemistad.

Aquello, además de hacerla estar alerta como a una gacela ante un león, encendió en ella un sentimiento mezquino.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de procesar la nueva emoción, porque nuevamente se congeló de terror cuando el hombre se comenzó a acercar, la tomó de ambos brazos sin ninguna delicadeza para después apresarlos detrás de su espalda, en una posición en la que Sakura estaba segura le dejaría secuelas. Con una cuerda que salió de alguna parte, él comenzó a atarla. Luego, se alejó un poco y le dijo.

– Tu suerte es realmente un asco.

– Lo sé- le dijo con la voz quebrada.

Luego, comenzaron a encaminarse hacia dirección Norte.

.

.

.

Ni Naruto, ni Neji, ni los demás integrantes del grupo Halcón habían visto nunca a líder del grupo tan enfadado como aquél día. Itachi tenía el ceño terriblemente fruncido. Por supuesto lo entendían, en la carretera yacían los cuerpos de cuatro de sus hombres. Habían tenido una baja significativa en su grupo, y aunque los cuerpos de los integrantes de la comunidad de los Lynx superaban a los suyos, la pérdida se sentía enorme.

El pequeño hijo del líder estaba a salvo, pero aterrorizado del escenario sangriento que presenciaba. Cuando el pelinegro se dio cuenta de aquél hecho, lo apartó, y se lo llevó en brazos hacia otra parte. Empero, su humor no mejoró cuando notó lo lastimado que estaba el niño. Sintió una furia enorme en su pecho, así que con la mayor delicadeza que su estado de rabia le permitió, llamó a uno de sus compañeros y le entregó al niño.

Con la mirada buscó el cuerpo de la mujer de cabellos rosados. No encontró aquél. El sentimiento negativo creció y creció aún más, se movió por el congestionamiento de autos varados en la carretera. La buscó dentro de cada uno de ellos y nada. Maldita sea.

El enfrentamiento contra el grupo de los Lynx había durado al menos 30 minutos. De alguna forma, cuando tenía a la mujer arrodillada frente a sí dispuesto a jalar el gatillo, distinguió cómo un joven que pertenecía al dichoso grupo se asomaba desde la corteza de uno de los árboles junto a la carretera de la parte Este. Una emboscada. Hizo una seña rápida, que sus hombres entendieron y entonces todo comenzó. Ellos fueron los primeros en empezar a disparar. Se cubrieron donde pudieron, y así los Lynx comenzaron a salir, disparando igualmente. Perdió a la mujer cuando eso comenzó, y no se preocupó porque saliera con vida, estaba seguro que alguna bala perteneciente a cualquiera de los dos grupos la alcanzaría y la mataría. Pero no sucedió así, y por alguna razón la culpaba de todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Con rencor, se acercó a buscar algún rastro que pudiera seguir. Esa mujer debía pagar.

Mientras tanto, Naruto, el hombre rubio que había dejado ir a la pelirosa, suspiró aliviado cuando notó las intenciones de su líder. Justo cuando la fémina abandonó el lugar se encargó de borrar su rastro lo mejor que pudo. Y cuando Itachi falló en su tarea, supo que había funcionado. Aunque vio el rostro afligido de su compañero, no se retractó de su decisión. Tenía el fuerte presentimiento de que aquella mujer era inocente, y la idea de que ella pagara con su vida por un error, lo enfermó. No volvería a cometer el _mismo_ error dos veces.

Aún renuente, Itachi hizo una seña para que se prepararan para partir. Al menos, el rescate estaba hecho. Así que tomó a Inoue en brazos, pero cuando el equipo Halcón se disponía a continuar con su camino, se escuchó una voz por el radiotransmisor.

– Tengo a la mujer de cabellos rosas. A primera hora de la mañana la tendrás en la comunidad. Cambio.

El pelinegro sonrió complacido.

Después, se dirigieron finalmente hacía los muros de su hogar, llevándose con ellos los cadáveres de sus compañeros caídos, y dejando una estela de humo a su paso.

.

.

.

Ya estaba bastante oscuro cuando alcanzaron la ruta por la que había escapado y donde el enfrentamiento entre los dos grupos armados se había llevado a cabo. Lo primero que la joven médica notó fue que había charcos completos de sangre y los cadáveres de cuatro hombres a mitad del camino. Ninguno de aquellos cuerpos estaba vestidos con las ropas negras del primer grupo, por lo que supuso que pertenecían a quienes los habían emboscado y quienes de paso, le habían salvado la vida por accidente, así que mentalmente, se lamentó por los caídos.

Mientras más avanzaba entre el congestionamiento de autos que no parecía tener fin con el hombre de porte amenazante pisándole los talones, el mutismo en el ambiente se volvía cada vez más evidente al punto de poder casi palparlo. Sin poder evitarlo recordó al pequeño Inoue y pensó tontamente en cómo el mundo había conspirado para que los únicos humamos vivos que se encontraba en su camino desde la caída de los Laboratorios Q&B fueran hombres con un mutismo total. O que querían asesinarla. Por supuesto, el hombre a su lado parecía ser ambos, porque de cuando en cuando seguía dedicándole una mirada gélida para recordarle que ella no estaba a salvo junto a él. El nuevo mundo era una mierda, pensó. Además, estaba el hecho que junto al pelinegro llegaba a sentirse totalmente inepta, hacía ya tiempo que éste había guardado su arma en la funda sobre sus pantalones, probablemente llegando a la conclusión de que ella no era ni siquiera un intento de amenaza, y aquello la hacía sentir totalmente abatida. Ella parecía ser totalmente lo opuesto a lo que el hombre transmitía. Él parecía ser la figura misma de alguien que sabe lo que hace, alguien que no titubeaba, y cuya malicia y aura de total peligro lo hacía ser un sobreviviente en toda la extensión de la palabra. Tal como el resto de sus compañeros parecían ser. Y aunque el hombre no había hablado ni una sola vez desde que usó el radio de trasmisión horas atrás, ella lo sabía, su gente y él estaban hechos para acabar con los infectados y arrebatar la vida de otros, incluyendo la de inocentes, algo que por supuesto, no anhelaba.

De un instante a otro, ambos detuvieron el paso.

Sonidos guturales se escucharon demasiado cerca, y aquello sólo significaba una cosa: infectados. Prestó mayor atención, e identificó al menos a cuatro de aquellas criaturas. Ella entró en pánico, estaba atada y aunque el hombre que la acompañaba estaba armado, eso no significaba nada para ella. El pelinegro la miró, y sin vacilar, la empujó por los hombros con brusquedad, sacó un cuchillo de sus pantalones y forcejeó con la cerradura de uno de los autos varados. De alguna forma logró abrirlo, y la empujó dentro sin miramientos, luego cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Ella no tuvo tiempo de procesar ninguna de las emociones de sorpresa y miedo que la asaltaron de un instante a otro porque todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Inconscientemente había dejado de respirar. ¿La había puesto a salvo?

Observó por la ventanilla empolvada cómo los infectados se movieron en dirección a donde ella estaba, alertados seguramente por el sonido. Mientras tanto, el pelinegro rodeó una camioneta que se encontraba a unos metros de donde ella estaba, y con deslumbrante rapidez se acercó al infectado que se rezagaba del paso lento de los otros tres, para después insertar la hoja de su cuchillo en el cráneo de aquél con precisión. Seguidamente después de recuperar su arma, avanzó velozmente hacia la segunda de aquellas criaturas, y antes de que ésta se alertara por el sonido del primer cuerpo que se desplomó en el pavimento, sufrió el mismo destino. Su cuerpo cayó inerte. Todo en menos de cinco segundos. Estaba realmente impresionada. Sin poder evitarlo recordó a Kimimaro, no había ninguna duda de que el muchacho habría tenido más probabilidad de sobrevivir en aquél mundo que ella, justo como el pelinegro. Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, él estaría aún con vida, y todo sería tan distinto.

Dejó de pensar en el peliblanco para regresar al no tan alentador presente cuando notó como el hombre se encontraba en problemas. La hoja de su cuchillo se había atascado en el cráneo del segundo cadáver. Ella sabía que él estaba evitando a toda costa usar el arma de fuego, así que sin pensarlo, comenzó a patear fuertemente con sus pies la puerta del auto, gritando. Aquello llamó la atención de los dos cadáveres vivientes restantes por un instante, y le dio la oportunidad al hombre de derribar a uno de ellos. Empero, lo que vio a continuación la dejó pasmada y con una terrible sensación en el estómago. Sin miramientos y con una crudeza atroz, presenció como el pelinegro pateó el cráneo de la criatura con brutalidad hasta que ésta dejó de moverse. Sus zapatos se llenaron de sangre podrida y de restos del material cerebral que salpicó también en el asfalto. Aquello le enfermó. Y cuando el hombre se disponía a hacer nuevamente aquello con la segunda criatura, esta vez ella cerró los ojos. Todo aquello estaba mal.

Cuando todo terminó, pasaron algunos segundos que le parecieron eternos hasta que escuchó los pasos del pelinegro acercarse. Abrió la puerta y aunque todo su cuerpo se rehusaba, por instinto abrió los ojos. El hombre la miraba y en su mirada pudo identificar además de hostilidad, burla. Ella apartó los ojos, y observó los zapatos del pelinegro cubiertos de sangre. El olor a muerte venía con él. No dijo ninguna palabra cuando éste bajó un poco la ventanilla del auto, para luego cerrar la portezuela, y alejarse con lo que pareció una sonrisa mal intencionada. Se quedó en el exterior, recargado sobre el cofre del auto.

Dentro, el olor a sangre putrefacta permaneció, y tuvo que pasar una hora hasta que su olfato finalmente se acostumbrara. Los cuerpos en descomposición con los que se encontraba eran muy distintos de aquellos en los que alguna vez practicó medicina. En los laboratorios de práctica el olor a muerte se disfrazaba con formaldehído u otras sustancias químicas. Y por otra parte, los olores que se desprendían en la sala de operaciones cuando cauterizaban algún vaso u órgano, se diferenciaban enormemente de aquellos que se desprendían de los órganos en descomposición de los infectados. Además, estaba el hecho de la crudeza de que aquello era totalmente antinatural, así que nadie podía culparla.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso, y se concentró en su presente para tratar de olvidar las escenas atroces de antes. Era eso o dar rienda a su mente para recapitular los eventos pasados que incluían su intento de suicidio, el intento injustificado de asesinato hacia su persona, y la muerte de su tutora, porque al final, todo volvía eso. Así que con toda su fuerza de voluntad, empujó esos pensamientos a un lugar lejano a ella.

En el asiento, intentó acomodarse de mejor manera para así mover los brazos y hacer que la circulación regresara un poco a ellos. El pelinegro se dio cuenta de aquello, y mientras la observaba, ella notó de nuevo aquella mirada de desdén. Lo ignoró, y siguió haciendo lo suyo. Sus pantalones aún estaban húmedos por la lluvia, pero al menos ya no sentía el dolor punzante en la cabeza por la deshidratación. Mientras se dirigían hacia la carretera debajo de la lluvia, ella había aprovechado la oportunidad para ingerir un poco de aquella agua. No le importó ni pensó en las muchas bacterias que aquella tendría al no estar procesada correctamente, ni en el cómo podría enfermarla. Su cuerpo se adaptaba y exigía el líquido. Por otra parte, recordó que no había comido más que una bolsa de frituras rancias desde muy temprano aquella mañana, y aun siendo así, no tenía hambre. Como médica había acostumbrado a su cuerpo a comer entre lapsos de muchas horas, pero de todas maneras aquello le pareció extraño. Dio por sentado que era consecuencia de todos los hechos fatídicos que había y seguían aconteciendo en su día. Además, con la escena salvaje que había presenciado de los infectados y la suela del zapato del pelinegro, no había cabida para siquiera querer probar bocado alguno.

Pasaron otros minutos cuando el pelinegro por fin se movió de su lugar. Y a pesar de la poca iluminación de la luz de la luna, revisó con la mirada el lugar para después adentrarse en el asiento de piloto, a un lado de ella. No la miró ni dijo nada. Abrió de igual manera la ventanilla de su lado sólo lo suficiente, y se acomodó en el asiento. Dejó caer el peso de su cuerpo en el sillón, y el de su cabeza en el respaldo de éste. Sacó su arma y sin soltarla, la posicionó en su pecho firmemente. Luego cerró los ojos.

Ella se quedó estática mientras otros pocos minutos pasaban. La respiración de aquél hombre a penas y hacía sonido. Su pecho se levantaba sólo unos cuantos milímetros, y su mano fuerte se mantenía imperturbable en el arma. A pesar de que encontró que en realidad aquél hombre en otros tiempos pudo haber sido evidentemente atractivo, ella no podía dejar de pensar en nada más que la amenaza que su presencia emanaba.

Después, cuando otro lapso de tiempo pasó, Sakura se movió nuevamente al sentir los brazos engarrotados. Escuchó algo que le pareció un quejido gutural, había despertado al hombre. El de cabellos negros simplemente la miró con disgusto, y sin miramientos la movió de tal manera que su espalda y brazos quedaron a su alcance para luego apretar aún más el agarre de las cuerdas. Luego se volvió a su posición original y cerró los ojos. Ella sólo se quedó ahí, indignada.

– Bastardo

Fue el último sonido que se escuchó dentro de aquél auto.

.

.

.

Antes de que el mundo se viniera abajo, él no era más que un estudiante de Ingeniería en Software en su primer año de universidad. Sus padres habían sido asesinados por los arranca pieles, y él, de alguna manera había sobrevivido. Yoshiro fue quien lo encontró cuando estaba por ser devorado por aquellas criaturas, y le había dado una oportunidad. Pero ahora, mientras se dirigía a las ruinas de lo que pudo haber sido un templo y que ahora eran los muros en los que su comunidad vivía, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Yoshiro estaría furioso cuando se enterara que la emboscada a los sobrevivientes de la comunidad Halcón no había salido tal como se esperaba. El niño estaba con su gente, y él era el único de su grupo que salió con vida de aquél encuentro.

O casi. Palpó su brazo, estaba herido. Una bala le había rozado el hombro y para colmo había perdido sus anteojos.

Cuando llegó a las puertas del templo, observó en lo alto –a duras penas- a Tayuya y Temari haciendo la debida guardia. Cuando lo notaron, abrieron el gran portón sin decir palabra alguna o siquiera prestarle atención a su estado. Lo usual.

Se paseó por la gran plaza donde no mucha de su gente se reunía por pequeños grupos. Ninguno de ellos se preocupaba realmente por el otro, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. En su camino, se encontró con los usuales restos de basura y escombros, pequeñas fogatas, y la maleza que la naturaleza se había encargado de poner en las paredes y el suelo empolvado. Cuando por fin se adentró al centró de aquél lugar, donde Yoshiro aguardaba junto con el sádico que consideraba su mano derecha, pudo notar en la mirada del hombre mayor el porqué de su mal presentimiento. Sí, estaba furioso.

– Udon, regresaste solo, sin el resto del equipo y sin el asqueroso escuincle, ¿por qué?

El joven herido lo miró con aprensión, el tono irascible del líder de la comunidad era de miedo. Comenzó a explicar lo sucedido atropelladamente y con nerviosismo. El hombre mayor de cabellos ya blanquecinos, lo miró ceñudo. Luego, inesperadamente, sonrió. Pero aquello sólo hizo temer más al joven. Aquél hombre era totalmente peligroso.

– Fue todo muy rápido, Yoshiro. Lo juro. Pensamos que los teníamos cuando estaban distraídos por la mujer de cabellos rosas, pero no fue así- intentó de nuevo

Yoshiro lo miró esta vez con algo parecido al desconcierto.

– ¿Mujer de cabellos rosas?

Udon, sabiendo la debilidad que el hombre y la mayoría de varones de la comunidad tenían por las mujeres sobrevivientes, se apresuró a hablar.

– Era guapa, pero estaba en mal estado, y por alguna razón Itachi Uchiha estaba por tirarle un tiro en la cabeza. Luego todo empezó y sinceramente no sé qué pasó con ella. Pude haberla traído como recompensa, pero mi vida estaba realmente en juego, señor. –le dijo

El de cabellos canosos esta vez pareció turbado, lo que desconcertó al muchacho. Pero no por mucho tiempo. Los ojos azules de Yoshiro desaparecieron de su vista cuando éste le dio la espalda para mirar al hombre pelirojo a su lado.

– Mátalo

Y luego todo fue negro.

.

 _Capítulo 2 recién salido del horno. Yaay._

 _Uh, estaba releyendo el primer capítulo y me di cuenta que tenía vaaarios errorsillos de dedo, lo siento mucho. Juro que me dio un no sé qué cuando los leí. Espero que éste no tenga tantos, para que no dificulte la lectura. Traté de que no fuera así :D Y bueno, a las poquitas personas que se tomaron tiempo de dejarme un comentario, ¡muchísimas gracias! De verdad pensé que no tendría ningún lector :v así que a Natsuki Hiroto, Weriita y Jide-Sama, graaaacias c:_

 _Y sí, es Sasuke._

 _Muy rápido creo, pero están en un mundo apocalíptico donde cada segundo cuenta (?), así que.. .-._

 _Eh, advierto que habrán muertes, por supuesto. Y escenas que podrían considerarse crueles y no aptas, pero también habrá romance xD Así que dicho eso, nos seguimos leyendo por aquí. Ciao c:_

 _Lalalá._

.


	3. Chapter 3: Surrender

.

 _To survive by K'Ariadne_

 _Chapter 3_

.

Lo primero que sintió después de abrir los ojos fue un entumecimiento enorme en brazos y piernas. El pelinegro a su lado la zarandeaba para despertarla, y su toque nada delicado había cumplido ya su cometido. Afuera observó obscuridad, por lo que supuso que apenas y habían pasado un par de horas desde que se metieron en aquél coche para tener unas horas de sueño. Estaba agotada hasta la médula, en mente y en cuerpo. Pero al menos no como el día anterior cuando se había dado por vencida, pensó. Supo de inmediato que era en realidad el miedo e incertidumbre sobre su futuro lo que la mantenía aún en una pieza. O el intento de una.

Salió del auto cuando su captor de cabellos negros abrió la puerta y le hizo un ademán impaciente para que saliera. Pisó el suelo y sus piernas entumecidas hicieron que se estrellara en el frío concreto, de inmediato dirigió su ojos al rostro del peligro y éste le dedicó una mirada irritada, _Jódete._ Luego sin ningún cuidado la puso de nuevo sobre sus pies.

Él se acercó y ella inmediatamente dio un paso atrás chocando con el metal del coche. Instinto. Él le dedicó una mirada rápida y de nuevo, sin cuidado la tomó por los brazos hasta tenerla de espaldas a él.

– Tienes exactamente dos minutos para ocuparte de tus necesidades– le dijo mientras comenzaba a desatarle las manos, y ella sólo pudo preguntarse cómo la voz del hombre también podía llegar a transmitir el mismo tono irritado y amenazador que su mirada, en especial en una oración como aquella– Y no intentes nada estúpido, tengo buen oído así que te daré caza, recuérdalo. Ahora dirígete hasta aquél árbol y haz lo que tengas que hacer

Cuando el estupor de la advertencia y la presencia amenazadora del pelinegro dejaron de colarse en su cabeza, ella comenzó a moverse. Intentó ignorar los cuerpos y cráneos expuestos de los infectados tirados sobre la carretera y se dirigió hacia donde él le había señalado. Estaba oscuro, y cuando no escuchó algún ruido que la alertara de un posible peligro, se bajó los pantalones no sin antes asegurarse de que el pelinegro no estuviera observando. Rápido vacío su vejiga y cuando estaba por subirse la cremallera pensó realmente en la posibilidad de huir. Toda el área estaba cubierta por vegetación, estaba oscuro y él realmente no podría oírla, ¿o sí? En la distancia lo observó, estaba tratando de recuperar el cuchillo que perdió la noche anterior en el cráneo de uno de los infectados. De inmediato, las imágenes atroces de horas atrás se repitieron en su cabeza y sin poder evitarlo su mirada se dirigió hacia los cadáveres con los cráneos destrozados.

No, huir de aquél hombre sólo significaría adelantar su muerte, así que subió su cremallera. Pero mientras se acercaba al hombre decidió que no se rendiría tan fácil, si planeaban terminar con su vida, al menos tendría que saber que intentó pelear por ella.

El de cabellos negros la vio aproximarse justo cuando recuperó su cuchillo, el que limpió sobre las ropas del que alguna vez fue un hombre en sus 50's y que yacía en el piso inerte, con un agujero en el cráneo. Sakura decidió que no se dejaría intimidar. No ahora que necesitaba mostrar un poco de seguridad. Él se acercó con las mismas cuerdas que ella ya conocía, y sabiendo sus intenciones, se alejó un poco. Él se detuvo, mirándola.

– No le hice ningún daño al niño, lo encontré cuando un infectado lo atacaba, y sólo lo ayudé. No soy la persona que ustedes creen – le dijo, sosteniendo la mirada del pelinegro.

Él no dijo nada, y continúo acercándose a ella sin mostrarse perturbado por sus palabras. Ella retrocedió de nuevo.

– Te estoy diciendo, cometen un error, déjame ir.

Insistió. Esta vez él pareció molestarse. Y con facilidad terminó con la poca distancia que los separaba, tomó sus manos nuevamente sin cuidado, y las ató, pero esta vez no detrás de la espalda de la pelirosa.

– Si lo hacemos o no, no es mi problema- le dijo mirándola de frente, y ella apenas pudo encontrar su voz ante la frialdad del hombre. Él retrocedió unos pasos comenzando a alejarse ya habiendo cumplido su tarea.

– Soy un ser humano, y no hice nada más que ayudar a otro que estaba en problemas. No se supone que tenga que encontrar mi muerte por una acción como ésa. – Se tragó la maldición que se ahogó en su garganta. Nada de aquello tenía sentido ahora que lo pensaba.

– Bien, _si_ es como tú dices y sales viva de esto – le dijo mientras se detenía de nuevo- la próxima vez sabrás que no debes meter tu nariz en nada más que tus asuntos. Si quieres sobrevivir, preocúpate sólo por ti y _tal vez_ lo consigas.

Sakura observó los ojos del pelinegro, y no encontró nada más que indiferencia. Aquello le heló la sangre. ¿Eran todos los que aún quedaban con vida como él?

– Ahora, muévete – Ordenó el peligro, comenzando a andar de nuevo.

Aunque su cuerpo se reusó a seguir las órdenes del pelinegro, Sakura en silencio hizo aquello. Estaba claro que cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca no llegaría al frío hombre que tenía delante de ella. Y si aquella vida era la única con la que se enfrentaría en este nuevo mundo, entonces realmente no valdría la pena luchar, se dijo. Tarde o temprano llegarían a la comunidad del pelinegro en donde encontraría un destino que no le pertenecía. Y ella decidió que ya no lucharía.

.

.

.

No se rendiría, fue lo primero que pensó cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento y Tsunade entró con una mirada de advertencia. La mujer mayor tenía en claro que tenía que disuadir a la joven médica de abordarse en una misión que consideraba de muerte. Orochimaru se las pagaría cuando se encontrara con él.

– Antes de que digas una palabra, no. Iré quieras o no contigo y Orochimaru a los laboratorios Q&B y no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo – se adelantó la pelirosa, mientras cerraba la puerta de su apartamento

– Perdiste la mente, Sakura, y será mejor que la encuentres de una vez por todas. Estarás mucho mejor en la Zona Segura con los militares, entiende – le rebatió la mayor

Sakura supo que detrás de la máscara enfadada de la mujer no había nada más que una pura y sincera preocupación. Aquello la tocó. Tsunade era la única que se preocupaba por ella de aquella forma desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

– Entonces ven conmigo y los militares

La rubia la miró esta vez menos severa, pero se mantuvo firme.

– No puedo. Te dije, tengo responsabilidades. Una vez hice un juramento delante de todos mis colegas y conocidos de que cumpliría con mi deber y ayudaría cuando se me necesitara. Me necesitan, así que haré lo mejor que pueda para tratar de resolver esta pandemia– le dijo, - pero para ello te necesito a salvo.

Sakura se detuvo sólo por un momento, y luego se llenó del mismo coraje de antes. Tsunade era su familia, y ella permanecería con su familia.

– "Recordaré que soy un miembro de la sociedad con obligaciones especiales hacia mis congéneres" – recitó de memoria – Hice el mismo juramento, Tsunade, no lo olvides. Y digas lo que digas, no me apartarás de ti, nos protegeremos la una a la otra si es necesario. También te ayudaré a ti y al grupo de Q&B a detener esto, en la medida que mis capacidades me lo permitan- declaró. La de ojos ámbar simplemente la observó absorta, reconociendo el espíritu de la joven muchacha

– Eres mi familia, Tsunade. La única que me queda, así que no intentes alejarme. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien – intentó de nuevo

La mujer mayor rechistó los dientes. Y mientras intentaba esconder el tumulto de malos presentimientos que se juntaban en su ser, desistió de su idea inicial con todo su valor.

– Bien, mocosa- aceptó. Vio a Sakura disfrutar de su victoria personal con una sonrisa listilla en su rostro, y tuvo que hacer uso nuevamente de todo su valor y de recordar el motivo de aquella charla para no dejarle ir un puntapié - Trae tus cosas, tenemos que apresurarnos. Un pequeño helicóptero estará esperando por los participantes del proyecto en la azotea de la sede de los laboratorios, así que es mejor darnos prisa -le dijo.

Sakura, recordando también la realidad que se avecinaba, asintió para después dirigirse con rapidez a su habitación. Tomó la pequeña maleta que previamente había preparado, y mientras regresaba a la sala de su apartamento echó un último vistazo al que durante tres años fue su hogar. Ahí, Tsunade la miró con gravedad y con tono de advertencia le dijo.

– Ahora, Sakura, junta todo el coraje que tengas porque lo vas a necesitar –Tsunade se acercó mientras lo decía, y dibujando en su rostro una mirada aún más intensa le advirtió- veas lo veas no entres en pánico, afuera es una locura, pero recuerda que encontraremos una solución y todo volverá a ser como antes

Prometió. Y así salieron del pequeño apartamento a enfrentarse al caos que les aguardaba en el exterior.

.

.

.

Escondida entre la profundidad de muchos espesos y altos árboles, la comunidad Halcón estaba ubicada a 13 km de la carretera principal de aquella localidad sobre la parte baja de un pequeño cerro. Estaba rodeada por muros de madera, lo suficientemente altos para no dejar a la vista su interior. Dentro, contaban con un espacio libre y grande, apropiado para albergar árboles de nueces, automóviles de gran peso, barricadas y carpas militares distribuidas todas alrededor del frente de la comunidad. Hasta el fondo del lugar se encontraba la edificación de lo que un día fue un internado para adolescentes. Era en su mayoría de concreto gris, de dos plantas y con el espacio justo para resguardar a los integrantes de la comunidad. Ellos habían acondicionado la mayor parte de los salones de tal manera que les sirviera como sus dormitorios u habitaciones de otros usos. Por otra parte, habían tenido la fortuna de que el pequeño internado estuviera ubicado justo donde un pequeño riachuelo proveniente del cerro desembocaba, por lo que siempre contaban con agua limpia para satisfacer sus necesidades. Aquél lugar, era en sí, un oasis dentro del que ahora era un mundo desolador.

Lo primer cosa diferente que Sakura observó después de caminar tantísimo entre la espesura de muchos árboles, fueron aquellos muros. Ella y el pelinegro habían ascendido tanto por una inclinación en aquél camino de locos, que por fin habían llegado a la comunidad. Pero aquello no la alivió ni un poco, porque para ella aquél hecho no significaba exactamente buenas noticias, sino todo lo contrario.

El pelinegro detuvo su paso, y así lo hizo ella. En todo el recorrido, él no había dicho ni una sola palabra, y su silencio sólo había logrado mortificar aún más el que ella consideraba su último día en la Tierra. Porque hasta ese punto, la pelirosa ya había perdido toda esperanza de salir viva del asunto.

Así, escuchó como el hombre hizo un silbido extraño para luego alzar una de sus manos y hacer una señal que la de ojos jade no identificó. A continuación unas grandes puertas de madera se abrieron entre los altos muros, y ella de inmediato sintió cómo sus músculos y cuerpo entero se congelaron, sabiendo su destino. El pelinegro se posicionó detrás de ella y la obligó a avanzar, ella reaccionó sólo después de un par de minutos en los que el hombre detrás insistió con desespero.

– Camina, ya.

Y así lo hizo. Caminó a través de las grandes puertas, y al observar el interior del lugar, el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la mente fue, _militares_. Y que estaba jodida. Realmente jodida. Había tenido la desfortuna de no sólo encontrarse con un grupo de sobreviviente enojados que creían había secuestrado y maltratado al hijo de su líder, sino con un grupo de sobrevivientes _militares_ enojados. Ahora entendía el por qué había visto a aquellos hombres portar el tipo de armas que no se encuentran fácilmente en los supermercados. De inmediato, miró al hombre detrás de ella, y entendió también de alguna forma el porqué de su actitud parca y de sus movimientos calculados y fríos.

Volvió a la realidad cuando un hombre de cabellos largos y castaños saltó desde una pequeña torre de madera cerca de ellos. Éste se acercó y la miró con desconfianza y dureza. Ella se mantuvo en silencio tal y como estaba comenzando a ser usual en ella, y trató de mirar a todas partes menos a él. Pensó que él probablemente fue quien les había abierto las puertas.

– Iré por tu hermano, buen trabajo Sasuke – dijo mirando hacía el hombre pelinegro detrás de ella. Éste se mantuvo sin decir ni una palabra.

El de cabellos castaños se alejó, y el pelinegro que ahora sabía se llamaba Sasuke, se volvió para cerrar las puertas del lugar. Eran hermanos. Ahora entendía un poco mejor las cosas. Pero no tuvo tiempo de llegar a ninguna otra conclusión porque después de un par de segundos, Itachi apareció saliendo de una carpa militar. Las suaves luces del amanecer le permitieron captar desde la distancia el enojo y rabia que el hombre de cabellos negros liberaba en cada paso que la acercaba a ella. Y en unos instantes lo tuvo casi de frente. Otros hombres se acercaron también, incluyendo al rubio de antes, pero esta vez supo que él no podría salvarle de nuevo.

Itachi, por otra parte, recibió de golpe los sentimientos oscuros y vengativos que había sentido el día anterior, cuando por fin vio a la mujer de cabellos rosas parada en sus tierras, tal y como le prometió su hermano menor. La noche pasada se había ido a la cama después de haber enterrado no muy lejos de ahí a sus cuatro hombres caídos, y también después de haber consolado a su pequeño hijo. Se había despertado con el sentimiento amargo de la perdida e ira. Pero ahora viéndola justo frente a sí, supo que por fin podría poner un alto a aquél sentir. Al menos de momento, se dijo.

Así que se acercó a la pelirosa, quien sintió el aura de amenaza que desprendía pero no se movió. Vio rendición en sus ojos y aquello le fastidió. Sin mesura, golpeó de manera firme una de las largas piernas de la mujer en un ángulo que la hizo desplomarse sobre sus rodillas. No merecía piedad, se dijo, cuando sintió un atisbo de falta. Sacó de inmediato el revólver que guardaba en su bolsillo y le apuntó directo a la cabeza.

Sakura observó cómo unas cuantas personas comenzaron a salir desde algún lugar detrás de las carpas, no vestían como los hombres delante de ella. Eran civiles. Dejó de observarlos, porque vio la consternación en sus miradas. Bajó su mirada y esperó a que el pelinegro delante jalara el gatillo.

– Itachi, aquí no – dijo una voz

– Cállate, Naruto.

Naruto, el hombre de la cálida y rota mirada, por supuesto.

– Tu hijo te está viendo. Déjalo –insistió

Aquello hizo que tanto Sakura como Itachi voltearan la mirada al pequeño pelicastaño que los observaba consternado desde detrás de una señora regordeta. Itachi al darse cuenta de aquello bajó el arma, pero al notar cómo la mujer pelirosa también observaba a su pequeño hijo, alzó su mano y sin poder asimilar sus acciones, arremetió en la pálida mejilla de la mujer una bofetada que se escuchó por todo el lugar.

Sakura sintió el intenso ardor del golpe, y advirtió como lágrimas involuntarias se acumularon en sus ojos por el dolor. Se mareó por un momento, estaba débil y con el orgullo pisoteado. Nadie dijo nada. Itachi la tomó por el cuello de la blusa, y casi a rastras la condujo hasta una de las tiendas que se encontraba más cerca. Apresurados, les siguieron el paso el hombre rubio y castaño de antes. Sasuke los alcanzó después de unos minutos.

– Itachi, realmente creo que estás cometiendo un error, piensa con la cabeza fría – volvió a insistir el de cabellos rubios

– Esto es acerca de mí, Naruto. Deja de meterte en mis asuntos. Ya tomé mi decisión- le advirtió con tono grave. Sakura observó a Naruto, él la defendía cuando ella ya se había rendido, ¿por qué?

Itachi la sentó duramente sobre la única silla que se encontraba dentro de aquél puesto. Él, Sasuke, el de cabellos castaños, y otro hombre de cabellos grises que se les unió después, tenían miradas duras y apáticas en sus jóvenes rostros que la desalentaban. Sólo el rubio de ojos azules tenía una mirada por la que se podría aferrar, pero no era suficiente. Realmente sus esperanzas para este nuevo mundo eran ya lamentables. Se sorprendió que incluso cuando ya todo estaba perdido para ella, no había derramado lágrima alguna en ninguna sola ocasión.

– Te arrepentirás de tu decisión, entonces- insistió nuevamente Naruto, firme en sus palabras

– ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que ella es inocente, Naruto? – lo cuestionó el hombre de cabellos castaños

– Mírala, no hace falta más que mirarla para saberlo- le respondió- Si dejas a un lado tu enojo por un segundo- se dirigió a Itachi- entonces verás lo mismo que yo. Todos lo harán. No hagas esto, Itachi.

– Para ya, Naruto- le dijo su líder- Vete de aquí si no puedes tratar con esto

Sasuke, con los brazos cruzados se mantenía mudo en su lugar, mientras que el hombre de cabellos blancos a su lado parecía disfrutar de la escena con malicia. Sakura recordó que fue él quien sin agobio la había llamado _puta_ en su primer encuentro con el grupo sobre la carretera.

– Cometí el mismo error que tú estás cometiendo hoy, Itachi. Recuérdalo. No ha pasado ningún día en el que no me arrepienta de ello- Sakura se sorprendió por las palabras del joven soldado, él no parecía ser la clase de persona que quitaba la vida de otros injustificadamente, sino todo lo contrario, pero no dijo nada. Continuó guardándose todas las palabras que ya se estaban acumulando dentro de sí

– Basta. Sasuke, llévate a Naruto de aquí, ahora – demandó Itachi mientras volvía su atención a la pelirosa

Cuando Sasuke comenzó a acercarse al de cabellos rubios, éste se resistió a su agarre. Comenzó a forcejear con el de cabellos negros, mientras lanzaba maldiciones de aquí para allá.

– Piensa que estás peleando por ésta…- Itachi se detuvo en su decir, mientras la miraba duramente, haciéndola sentir como mierda. Y ahí fue cuando ella ya no lo resistió.

– Sí, ésta quien salvó la vida de tu hijo cuando estaba a punto de ser devorado por un infectado. Ésta quien lo llevó a un lugar a salvo. Ésta quien curó sus heridas. Este pedazo de escoria según tu mirada- alzó la voz, sintiendo salir la furia e impotencia de todo el asunto. Lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos, por fin. Itachi se azoró por las palabras de la joven sólo por un momento, mientras la miraba detenidamente. Sakura sólo se aferró a su creciente rabia– No sé qué clase de mundo enfermo es éste en donde las personas matan a quienes salvan la vida de uno de sus seres queridos. O en donde se matan los unos a los otros por saber qué razón. O donde para sobrevivir tienes que moler con tus propios pies el cráneo de lo que una vez fue un ser humano, sin mostrar ninguna clase de sentimiento ni por un segundo- sacó la joven. Los cinco hombres presentes la miraron sin decir una palabra. Cada uno con sus propios pensamientos- No sé qué clase de mundo es éste, pero definitivamente no es porque todo se haya venido abajo por los infectados. Me rehúso a pensar eso.

Durante los segundos siguientes, los hombres continuaron sin decir palabra alguna. Naruto fue el primero que decidió hablar.

– ¿Le has preguntado a Inoue si esta mujer fue quien lo raptó? ¿Si era parte de la comunidad de los Lynx? – cuestionó Naruto a su líder

Éste se mantuvo callado. Luego confesó que no lo había hecho.

– Neji, trae al niño. Ahora, por favor – ordenó el de ojos azules sin más

Neji, dedicándole una última mirada a la pelirosa, salió de la tienda.

Sakura todavía sentía a su propio corazón latir desbordado. Sin poder controlarlo, había dejado salir todo lo que las acciones ilegítimas del líder de la comunidad la habían orillado a sufrir. Fue un impulso. Ella ya había decidido que se rendiría, y esperaba que al menos no sufriera cuando el hombre de cabellos negros terminara con su vida, pero aquél impulso, le había salvado la vida sin proponérselo, al menos de momento.

Pasaron otros minutos. Itachi en todo ese tiempo evitó su mirada, hasta que no pudo más y salió de la tienda en compañía de su hermano, quien no volvió la vista atrás. Dejaron solamente al hombre de cabellos blancos y anteojos horribles dentro con ella, ordenándole vigilarla. A ella aquello no le trajo ningún buen sentimiento. No le gustaba para nada aquella mirada que el hombre le dedicaba, prefería la fría e insolente de Sasuke. O incluso la encolerizada de Itachi.

Pasaron otros minutos hasta que finalmente Sasuke regresó. No la miró ni dijo nada cuando pasó a su lado y la tomó por los hombros incitándola a que lo siguiera. Ella así lo hizo, sin saber qué planes tenían para ella.

Se dirigieron hasta la profundidad de la comunidad. En el camino la pelirosa observó a más sobrevivientes de los que se hubiera imaginado. Mujeres, hombres, de todas las edades. Había como 20 de ellos, y todos hacían ya actividades distintas desde muy temprano en la mañana. Observó también árboles de nueces, un corral con un par de gallinas, y recipientes enormes con lo que supuso serían víveres. También observó la pequeña desembocadura de un pequeño río, lo que la sorprendió. Pero la conmoción no le duró tanto porque de inmediato alcanzaron la fachada de una amplia edificación que le recordó a una academia. El pelinegro le obligó a subir los pequeños escalones que les separaban de la entrada de la construcción. Y sin poder evitarlo, el mal presentimiento de antes volvió a instalarse en su pecho. No le habían creído.

Sin más, se adentraron al inmueble, donde dentro no se encontró más que con la imagen desalentadora de un pequeño recibidor desértico. El pelinegro la obligó a subir los escalones que dirigían a la planta superior y a caminar por un largo corredor con vieja cajas tiradas en el camino, y con uno que otro mueble de apariencia lúgubre como decoración, así hasta que llegaron a la última habitación que conducía el pasillo izquierdo. El pelinegro la empujó dentro, y luego cerró la puerta con llave sin decir nada.

Observó la habitación. Era extremadamente pequeña y no había nada más que una pequeña mesa ubicada en el centro del pequeño espacio. Tampoco había ventana alguna, a excepción de una pequeñísima abertura sobre la puerta que el pelinegro había cerrado. La habían encarcelado, en el mejor sentido de la palabra y de las condiciones que aquella habitación permitían, pero estaba con vida, pensó. De alguna manera estaba viva, y de alguna manera ella se estaba comenzando a aferrar a ese hecho, de nuevo. Sin razón aparente.

Así, pasó una hora, y luego dos. Decidió que lo mejor que podría hacer sería dormir un poco, pues su cuerpo lo necesitaba enormemente. Encontró un espacio en la esquina de aquella minúscula habitación, y cerró los ojos mientras pensaba que en realidad aquel descanso sería el más cómodo y seguro que tendría después de mucho tiempo, exactamente desde que ella y Tsunade escaparon de los laboratorios Q&B. Soñó con infectados y pelinegros bárbaros pateando cráneos sin piedad alguna.

Cuanto por fin despertó no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado, sólo supo que se estaba muriendo de hambre. Su estómago gruñía tanto que estaba segura todo el mundo en el exterior podrían escucharla, deseó que sí, y también deseó que en aquel lugar a sus prisioneros no se les privara del derecho de una comida.

Pasó otra hora más. Y cuando volvía a agarrarle un poco más de sueño, el hombre de cabellos castaños, Neji, apareció por la puerta con una pequeña bandeja que no contenía más que una pieza de pan y un puñado de nueces. También le alcanzó una pequeña botella rellena hasta la mitad de agua pura, y para ella aquello fue la gloria.

Cuando el muchacho se disponía a irse, la joven lo detuvo.

– ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?- le urgió. Él la miró- Nadie me ha dicho nada, ¿decidieron matarme?

– No tengo permitido decir nada- reveló. Pero ella identificó en los ojos claros del hombre algo que se acercó a la compasión. Él estaba comenzando a creerle.

– Sabes que no hice nada, ¿cierto?

El militar asintió, para después retirarse sin más dedicándola sólo una mirada. Aquello en realidad no era buena señal, concluyó la médica. Pero decidió dejar el sentimiento a un lado al menos por ese momento, y procedió a devorar lo que el hombre le había llevado.

Mientras tanto, Itachi Uchiha se dirigía firme hacía la habitación en la que tenían confinada a la joven mujer de cabellos rosas, con Naruto siguiéndole los talones. Ahí, delante de la puerta divisó a Sasuke quien hacía una guardia que al parecer de su hermano pequeño, no tenía sentido. Sabía, que en realidad el joven sólo quería alejarse de aquella situación y de todos los que lo rodeaban. Le importaba un carajo lo que le pasara a la mujer de cabellos rosas, tal y como en un principio le pasó a él también.

Así que siguió avanzado con soltura, pero cuando se posicionó delante de la puerta y de su hermano, se detuvo. Indeciso. Aquella situación se estaba saliendo de sus manos, convirtiéndose en una de las pocas a las que no sabía cómo enfrentarse. Pues aunque aún sentía el resentimiento e ira de antes, también se estaba enfrentando a un sentimiento de incertidumbre, e inesperadamente a uno de culpa. No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer, Itachi?- le cuestionó Naruto cuando se posicionó a su lado. Él se mantuvo estático, y se preguntó lo mismo. Exactamente, ¿qué iba a hacer? – No seas imprudente, así no es como tú eres. Vuelve a ser sensato – el líder del equipo Halcón se desesperó, lo que no era usual en él.

– Aún no sé qué haré, Naruto. Así que cierra la boca ya. – le exigió sobándose las sienes

– Tú mismo escuchaste a tu hijo, él dijo que efectivamente la mujer lo salvó de un infectado y lo curó. No sé qué tanto piensas.

El pelinegro mayor se volvió a desesperar, pero esta vez mantuvo la compostura. Miró a su hermano, quien abstraído en sus pensamientos parecía querer largarse de ahí. Recordó las heridas del pequeño Inoue.

– Mi hijo está lo suficientemente traumatizado como para no tener claras sus ideas, Naruto. Es sólo un niño

– ¿Por qué insistes tanto en que ella dañó a Inoue? No tiene sentido. Está asustada y por como luce puedes darte cuenta que no dañaría ni a una mosca. – declaró el muchacho

Él sólo pudo sentir rabia cuando dijo.

– Eso tú no lo sabes. Ella podría pertenecer perfectamente al grupo de Yoshiro y estar confabulando para hacernos creer lo contrario. Hay un 50 por ciento de probabilidades de que en realidad ella sí haya herido a mi hijo, y de que todo esto no sea más que una mera trampa de su gente. No puedo arriesgarme –declaró. Naruto entendió por fin que en realidad su líder y compañero no estaba más que preocupado por la seguridad de su comunidad y de su hijo. Él entendía perfectamente aquél sentimiento, sin embargo, no desistió.

– Pero también hay un 50 por ciento de probabilidad de que sea inocente, y ella merece ese 50 por ciento de duda, es su vida de la que estamos hablando.

Ambos escucharon como el hermano menor del líder del grupo Halcón rechistó sin más. Harto de la situación. Con rapidez desenfundó su arma, y abrió de un golpe la puerta que los separaba de la vista de la mujer de cabellos rosas.

Ella, quien había estado escuchando la ardua conversación que se suscitaba fuera, se puso de pie en el momento en el que vio al pelinegro adentrarse con arma en mano, sin hacer otra cosa más que palidecer de terror. Itachi y Naruto le siguieron el paso con la misma rapidez, el primero con un gesto de estupor, y el segundo con uno alterado. Ella pensó de inmediato que todo acabaría allí, pero para su asombro y el de los otros dos militares, el pelinegro dejó su arma sobre la pequeña mesa y se retiró unos cuantos pasos atrás. Mirándola con un gesto indescifrable. Itachi en seguida avanzó hacía el arma, creyendo que su hermano había perdido totalmente la cabeza. Él lo detuvo. Naruto quedó simplemente paralizado del desconcierto.

Por otra parte, sin siquiera detenerse a analizar la situación y la acción premeditada del pelinegro, y siguiendo sus impulsos, Sakura tomó el arma con rapidez y apuntó directo al pecho del joven militar frente a ella.

Éste sonrió satisfecho.

 _Ahí está tu respuesta, hermano mayor._ Pensó.

 _Continuará…_

 _._

 _¡Buenas madrugadas! Aquí el capítulo 3._

 _Y yep, demasiad drama, y casi nada de zombies. Lo siento, pero ya aprecerán eventualmente, lo prometo._

 _Por otra parte, Itachi y Sasuke, y todos los demás (a excepción de Naruto) son unos loquillos. ¿Cómo los ven? ¿Me salgo de su personalidad?_

 _Juro y recontrajuro que trato de ponerme en la mentalidad de los personajes tratando de ajustarlos a este mundo apocalíptico, y esto es lo mejor que sale._

 _Eh, debo aclarar que la historia se lleva a cabo en el mundo de Naruto, peero, obviamente siendo éste uno no ninja con aldeas y demás cosas super cool de la historia original. Es algo así como el mundo real, con grandes ciudades, y localidades alejadas. Con internet y toda la cosa._

 _En fin, espero les haya gustado la lectura, y si es así me haría muy feliz leer sus opiniones en los comentarios._

 _Y ya, gracias a los que comentaron. Ustedes ya me hicieron feliz c:_

 _Lalalá. Ciao belle!_

.


	4. Chapter 4: Not a bad man

_To survive by K'Ariadne_

 _Chapter 4_

.

 **Por otra parte, sin siquiera detenerse a analizar la situación, y siguiendo sus impulsos, Sakura tomó el arma con rapidez y apuntó directo al pecho del joven pelinegro.**

 **Éste sonrió satisfecho.** _ **Ahí está tu respuesta, hermano mayor.**_ **Pensó.**

A partir de aquél hecho, todo lo que se respiró en aquella habitación durante los segundos siguientes fue una inmensa pesadumbre.

Sakura sentía ahogarse con el tumulto de emociones que no lograba interiorizar correctamente. En realidad, aquél pedazo de metal y plástico entre sus manos le daba una falsa seguridad que ahogaba todo pensamiento coherente en su interior, así que sin otra opción, no hacía nada más que apuntar al peligro frente a sí. Observó la sonrisa socarrona que el hombre no quitaba de su rostro y luego a sus ojos aterradores, y por un segundo realmente quiso disparar. Él sin lugar a dudas habría jalado del gatillo sin pensárselo mucho. Sin ninguna emoción, sin mostrarse arrepentido. Así que si jalaba el gatillo, ella por fin podría salir de aquél lugar y no temer por su vida a cada segundo. Ellos la hubiesen asesinado, se dijo. Pero luego vio la palidez en el rostro del joven soldado rubio, y en su rostro vio el reflejo de su propia acción. Su mano tembló.

Cuando esto sucedió, el líder del grupo Halcón intentó alcanzar el arma que guardaba en su propio bolsillo. La pelirosa observó aquello, y cuando logró encontrar su voz que le pareció ahogada, le ordenó que se mantuviera quieto. Él así lo hizo, y luego simplemente la miró, esta vez diferente, analizándola. Ella no pudo soportar aquella mirada y decidió mirar un punto fijo detrás de él.

Su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse pesado, igual que su mente. De pronto no estaba observando a los tres hombres frente a sí, sino a sí misma, más joven, en el patio trasero de su vieja primaria ahuyentando a un perro callejero de un pequeño conejo, luego se observó a sí misma bailando en su apartamento con la música a todo volumen, después recordó al que fue su primer paciente real en su primer año de internado a quien terminó salvándole la vida, recordó también las sonrisas y el alivio de los familiares de éste cuando les informó que todo estaba bien con él.

Fue bajando el arma, ella no era esa clase persona. Ella no era como ellos, no asesinaba por sobrevivir. Con pasos lentos, se hizo a un lado para quedar frente al pelinegro. Sin titubear, puso el arma en sus manos, asegurándose de que ésta apuntara hacía ella. Esta vez, sintió pesadez sólo en sus hombros y piernas, pero dentro de sí sólo pudo sentir resignación, alivio. Nada turbio. Y eso la hizo sentir bien, si restaba todo lo que la rodeaba.

Observó el rostro del pelinegro. Esta vez no había sonrisas presuntuosas ni miradas intimidantes, todo era neutro, en realidad. Pero lo que sí mantuvo firme fue sus manos apuntándole con el arma, revelando sus intenciones. Se mantuvieron así, mirándose el uno al otro sólo por unos pequeños segundos, hasta que Itachi, detrás de él, puso una mano sobre la de su hermano, obligándole a bajar el arma.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke lo observaron consternados.

Por otra parte, Naruto se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, anticipando las acciones de su líder. Sus instintos le habían dicho que aquella mujer era inocente, le habían dicho que debía dejar que aquella situación que presenciaba ante sus ojos tomara su propio curso, y le habían dicho que de alguna manera, todo aquello terminaría como se supone debía de ser, de la manera correcta. Confiaba en que ahora Itachi terminaría haciendo lo justo.

– Baja el arma, Sasuke- ordenó Itachi. Él así lo hizo, no sin antes asegurarse de que todos escucharán el sonido gutural que salió de su garganta, demostrando su desacuerdo. Enfundó su arma nuevamente, y dirigiéndole una última mirada a la mujer de cabellos rosas, salió de la habitación.

Cuando Sakura salió de su estupor. Naruto se acercó apenado, y, justificando innecesariamente al militar, le explicó que en realidad Sasuke estaba harto de aquella situación, y que no se lo tomara personal. Ella no dijo nada, porque en realidad le pareció que aquello no era una razón válida para tal comportamiento, pero no pensó más en ello, porque la mirada de culpabilidad que le comenzó a dirigir el pelinegro restante en la habitación le dijo que ahora sí le creían, y que ya no intentarían atentar contra su vida. Sintió un alivio enorme, y por primera vez ya no sintió el pánico ni miedo inyectándose en sus venas, por lo que no pudo evitar canalizar un poco del remordimiento del hombre frente a ella. Se compadeció de él sólo por un segundo, hasta que recordó que en realidad había sido su testarudez y rabia quienes la habían puesto en toda aquella situación.

Itachi carraspeó para llamar su atención.

– Teniendo en cuenta que su presencia no demuestra ser una amenaza – comenzó diciendo- la dejaremos ir desde este momento.

No disculpas, no tono arrepentido. Lo único que le indicaba que el pelinegro sentía culpa fue aquella mirada que le dedicaba. Mirada que ahora estaba componiendo y serenando. Aquello la enojó.

Así que sólo asintió, porque estaba segura que alguna grosería podría escapar de su boca, y pensó no sería lo ideal. A penas le habían perdonado la vida.

– Itachi, está comenzando a anochecer. Tal vez quieras dejarla pasar la noche aquí – sugirió Naruto, más con un tono exigente y disgustado que otro.

El hombre sólo lo miró duramente.

– De ninguna manera- le dijo – Si quiere salir de aquí con vida, tiene que hacerlo ahora.

No la miró ni por un solo segundo a partir de aquella oración. Y ella estuvo segura que en realidad había disfrazado su sentimiento de culpa con una insolente indiferencia. Se enojó aún más.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Itachi? - instó el rubio- la mujer salvó la vida de tu hijo y tú intentaste asesinarla injustamente. La maltrataste. Y ahora que sabes que es inocente, ¿haces esto? Esto es más algo propio de Sasuke, no de ti. Deberías estar pidiéndole que se quede en nuestra comunidad por todo lo que hiciste. – sacó

Antes de que Itachi dijera una sola palabra, ella decidió que aquello era suficiente.

– No se moleste, Naruto. – dijo- Me iré justo ahora, tal y como su líder lo dice. En realidad eso es lo que he querido hacer desde el momento en que llegué aquí.

Sakura comenzó a moverse hacia la puerta, no sin antes agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ella, ignorando al pelinegro. Éste se abstuvo de decir nada, y Naruto, que reaccionó después de unos segundos la alcanzó antes de que ella atravesara la puerta.

– Al menos déjeme darle algunos suministros, agua y un poco de comida para el camino. – declaró. Ella iba a rechazar lo que el hombre le ofrecía cuando se adelantó a hablar. -Ahora recuerdo- dijo- del asaltó de ayer pude recuperar una mochila con material médico y un arma, ¿es suya, no? Se la entregaré también.

El pelinegro se interesó en la conversación sólo hasta ese punto. ¿Material médico? Él no sabía nada acerca de la dichosa mochila.

– Sí, es mía

Sakura sintió un poco de consuelo al saber que recuperaría lo único que le quedaba de su tutora. – Me gustaría tenerla de vuelta, pero sólo eso. Estaré bien, gracias.

–¿Qué clase de material médico?- preguntó de repente el de cabellos negros

– De toda clase, medicamentos e instrumentales que estoy seguro ni Kabuto mismo podría reconocer- declaró Naruto. Luego de unos segundos inspeccionó a Sakura con su mirada azulada- ¿Eres alguna clase de médico?

Ella no tuvo tiempo de responder porque Itachi se adelantó.

– Te daremos la mochila junto con comida y agua. Tu arma también, y municiones, pero las cosas médicas se quedan con nosotros.

Sakura rebatió lo que dijo, pero el hombre se mantuvo firme. Naruto sólo se quedó asombrado por el descaro de su líder. Realmente Itachi estaba siendo un cabrón.

– Te dejaré incluso pasar la noche aquí, pero mañana a la primera luz del sol te irás- sentenció- Y no te estoy preguntando

Después de lo dicho, Itachi salió de la habitación. Sakura se quedó con las palabras ahogadas en la boca, maldiciendo por dentro a aquel hombre.

Y Naruto no estuvo tan seguro cuando dijo

– Él no es un hombre malo, de verdad, no lo es.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha aguardaba cerca de uno de los árboles de nueces frente a la edificación del internado. En la lejanía y con la poca luz de la noche, observó como el resto de su gente vigilaba los alrededores mientras los civiles resguardados se mantenían haciendo diferentes actividades. Todos alejados de él. O más bien, él alejados de todos.

Después de haber tranquilizado su indignación ante la escena presenciada con la mujer de cabellos rosas, había decidido que esperaría fuera para ver el desenlace de aquello. Sabía que ahora Itachi creía en ella, y que su consciencia ciega ante la justicia haría que la mujer se marchara sin más, o peor, si realmente era estúpido, la dejaría quedarse. Él, en cualquiera de aquellos dos escenarios sólo veía problemas. La mujer había visto todo lo que ellos poseían, y no sólo eso, él, pensando que la mujer sería liquidada, no había tomado precaución alguna para evitar que la joven estudiara el camino hacia la comunidad Halcón, por lo que ahora sabía exactamente cómo llegar. Si tenía un grupo, ella hablaría, e indudablemente tendrían a otro grupo cazándoles tal y como a los de la comunidad de Yoshiro, que aunque no tenían la experiencia militar que ellos sí, vaya que les habían causado problemas. Y por otro lado, si la mujer se quedaba, sería otra boca que alimentar y cuidar.

No había duda alguna que ella no tenía ninguna habilidad de supervivencia. Estaba muy delgada, demacrada y claramente no tenía la fuerza suficiente para pelear por su vida. Su rendición inmediata del día de ayer lo había demostrado. Por lo tanto, no había uso alguno en ella del que ellos pudieran necesitar. Pasaría a ser otro estorbo, tal y como lo eran la mayoría en la comunidad.

Pero entonces, recordó la noche anterior en la carretera y los autos. La manera rápida en la que ella había reaccionado cuando tenía a los infectados cerca de él y sin ninguna opción como arma, fue lo que le dio el tiempo suficiente para deshacerse de ellos. Comenzó a analizar aquella acción, pero cuando recordó también la palidez y expresión de espanto que ella había puesto al ver la forma en que se deshizo de los muertos, le fue suficiente para acallar el primer pensamiento que ahora le resultó absurdo.

Luego, sin estar consciente realmente de sus pensamientos, recordó el tiempo en que ambos estuvieron encerrados en el auto. La mujer tenía el cabello _rosa_. Y de alguna manera, pensó que la mujer era guapa, pero no tuvo tiempo de interiorizar el pensamiento porque Itachi apareció justamente en ese instante por la puerta.

Parecía enfadado.

Sasuke lo miró, y su hermano hizo lo mismo. Por un momento el pelinegro mayor se detuvo, pero tras un par de segundos continuó su camino sin decir nada. Sasuke no impidió aquello ni tampoco hizo alguna otra cosa. Sólo se quedó ahí por saber cuánto tiempo pensando en el porqué del enojo de su hermano, viendo las posibilidades.

Cuando estaba por marcharse de aquél lugar, vio a Naruto. Él, que también parecía enfadado, comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde Itachi pero se detuvo justo cuando lo vio. Se acercó irresoluble, y sin miramientos dijo.

– Tu hermano ha perdido la cabeza

Sasuke no contestó, y simplemente pensó en la paradoja que resultaba lo dicho por la boca de Naruto refiriéndose a su hermano mayor.

– De alguna forma, encontró la manera de ser más infeliz que tú.

– Vete a la mierda, Naruto.

Le dijo, pero no se movió de su lugar. Aunque no lo aceptara, tenía que saber lo que pasaba con su hermano, por lo que después de que el rubio lo miró mosqueado, se mantuvo firme, esperando una explicación.

Naruto, cuando se calmó, pensó que la acción del pelinegro era impropia de él, normalmente ya se habría marchado no sin antes darle una tunda. Empero, después de unos segundos comprendió el silencio de su compañero, por lo que le explicó lo sucedido con Itachi y la mujer de cabellos rosas.

– Además, Sakura me dijo que es médica. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Ella podría ser perfectamente un miembro más de la comunidad, alguien valioso, pero Itachi está siendo irrazonable.

Sasuke se sorprendió por aquella información sólo por un segundo. ¿De verdad? Ella realmente no parecía más que una incompetente en ese mundo de muertos. No lo creía. Por otra parte, el que su hermano estuviera actuando de aquella manera le asombraba, ciertamente, Itachi no estaba actuando como normalmente lo haría. Algo estaba pasando en la cabeza de su hermano mayor, y él creía tener una idea de lo que era.

– Tenemos a Kabuto

– Eso es exactamente lo que tu hermano dirá, estoy seguro, pero bien sabes que Kabuto dijo que sólo tiene poca formación médica- Naruto cerró los ojos, estresado por toda aquella situación. ¿Por qué todos estaban siendo insensatos? – Ella es otra cosa –

– Itachi tomó su decisión, acéptala. La mujer se irá y es un hecho.

Sasuke comenzó a alejarse tras decir aquello. No había nada qué discutir, el destino de aquella mujer le era intrascendente.

Así, se retiró a relevar a Neji en la torre principal.

.

.

.

Sakura despertó cuando aún estaba bastante oscuro. Sabía que en cualquier instante aparecería alguien para despertarla y escoltarla hacía las afueras de la comunidad. Durante algún momento de la noche, realmente sospesó la idea del cómo sería vivir dentro de aquél complejo, con agua, comida, y techo, sin lugar a dudas estaría mucho más segura de lo que podría estando afuera, pero luego recordó el indiscutible odio que el líder de la comunidad parecía tenerle, así que ya no estuvo segura de tal idea. Afuera o dentro su vida correría el mismo riesgo.

Se aseguró de doblar la manta que Naruto le había alcanzado la noche anterior. Había compartido algunos momentos con el rubio, y ahora sabía que efectivamente, sus compañeros y él tenían formación militar, y que su comunidad se hacía llamar "Halcón". Le sorprendió enterarse que la mayoría de ellos también residieron alguna vez en la ciudad de la Hoja, antes de que todo se viniera abajo, y que habían permitido a algunos civiles que se encontraron en el camino, quedarse bajo su protección. No dijo más. Antes de irse le permitió lavarse en un cuarto de aseo a unas puertas de distancia de la pequeña habitación donde la confinaron. Se lavó lo mejor que pudo con el balde de agua que le alcanzó. Y se sintió lo más limpia que había estado en mucho tiempo. Realmente apreció todo lo que el rubio había hecho por ella.

En ese instante, alguien se asomó por la puerta. Naruto le dio los buenos días con esa mirada rota y benévola que Sakura ya encontraba familiar.

– Te traje un poco de conejo de ayer y nueces. – le tendió un pequeño plato- Es una forma de pedir disculpas por todo lo que pasaste. También una playera que es mía, espero te quede.

Sakura recibió aquello con el intento de una sonrisa. Y le dio las gracias.

– Afuera te está esperando tu mochila con tus provisiones. Será mejor que desayunes rápidamente porque está por amanecer.

– Gracias, Naruto.

Dicho eso, el hombre alto salió de la habitación para darle privacidad. Sakura hizo lo que él le encomendó y después de ingerir sus alimentos en apenas un par de minutos, se quitó la blusa que algún día fue amarilla, y mientras ignoraba las conocidas cicatrices de siempre sobre la piel de sus costados, se puso la limpia y gran playera que el rubio le cedió.

No dejó que ningún recuerdo de su pasado la invadiera. Ahora que tenía que recuperar el poco brío de vida para poder tratar con el mundo exterior. Así, después de unos minutos salió de la habitación.

Naruto la esperaba afuera, y después de entregarle su mochila con víveres y agua, y también una funda para armas que ella se aseguró de sujetar bien a su cadera, le hizo una señal para que le siguiera. Los hombres no eran tontos, no le habían entregado aún su Colt. Ella sabía que se la darían hasta que estuviera atravesando las grandes puertas de madera, lejos de su gente y comunidad.

Sakura le siguió. Recorrieron el mismo camino que el pelinegro patán le había obligado a seguir. Llegaron a campo abierto, donde nuevamente se encontró con los civiles que se desperezaban y comenzaban ya a hacer sus actividades. La miraron sin decir nada y ella hizo lo propio.

Cuando alcanzaron las carpas verdes típicas de militares, Itachi, Sasuke y el hombre de cabellos blancos con lentes salieron de una de ellas. No vio a Inoue por ningún lado, y supo que eso era consecuencia del recelo que el pelinegro mayor aún le guardaba injustificadamente.

Él fue el quien se le acercó primero, sacó de su bolsillo su apreciada arma y se la tendió. Por el poco peso que ésta tuvo en sus manos estuvo segura que estaba vacía. Él la miró, y antes de facilitarle una pequeña caja con lo que supuso serían municiones le dijo

– Te estamos dejando ir, pero te advierto- dijo- no hables ni una vez sobre nuestra comunidad, si lo haces, estás muerta.

– Dudo que los infectados puedan comprender alguna sola de mis palabras- le contestó irónica. Ahora que era seguro que se iría ya no le importaba realmente guardar maneras. Era libre. Itachi la miró con el rostro sin descomponer. Y con una voz y presencia aún más amenazante le volvió a repetir lo mismo.

– No diré nunca nada, sólo quiero irme y no volver nunca. -acordó la pelirosa.

Así, el pelinegro, aun un poco renuente, le tendió la caja que ella recibió sin más. Estaba al menos a la mitad de su capacidad, eso era algo bueno.

– Y también, no dispares por los alrededores, no queremos que atraigas a más muertos a nuestras zonas – le dijo

– ¿Y cómo quieres que me defienda si no?

El pelinegro detrás de ella rechistó con sorna. Y vio la mirada sopesada que la dirigió Itachi.

– Ése es tu problema, sólo no dispares.

Ella simplemente dejó pasar aquello. El Sol ya estaba iluminando y ella tenía que ponerse en marcha si quería encontrar un refugio provisional. Asintió, y de esta manera Itachi pareció satisfecho. Ordenó al castaño del día anterior, Neji, que abriera las puertas. Éste, sobre la misma torre de madera recibió las órdenes, sujetó unas sogas negras y largas que comenzó a jalar poniendo fuerza en aquello, pero de un instante a otro, todos los presentes notaron como las cuerdas se enredaron en sus pies, y no hubo tiempo para que ninguna lo advirtiera, porque al instante siguiente cuando Neji quiso dar un paso, terminó tropezando y cayendo desde aquella altura hasta los pies de todos.

Hubo un par de silencio por unos segundos hasta que Itachi reaccionó y se acercó rápidamente. Así lo hicieron el resto de sus compañeros. Sakura quiso acercarse como su buen instinto le dijo, pero peleó con su consciencia para mantenerse al margen.

– Kabuto, haz algo- dijo alguien

El hombre de cabellos blancos se agachó dubitativo hasta el pelicastaño. Con sus dedos índice y medio comprobó el pulso de su compañero. Sakura creyó que aquello fue demasiado estúpido considerando que aunque el hombre estaba inconsciente, se podía ver claramente como su pecho bajaba y subía. No se había golpeado la cabeza, lo que fue realmente una suerte tremenda.

– Está vivo- anunció el hombre llamado Kabuto. Estabilizó la cabeza del castaño, y se detuvo un instante. Luego comenzó a tocar el hombro de su compañero para llamarlo. Éste, no reaccionó. – Creo que se golpeó la cabeza porque está inconsciente. Sólo hay que llevarlo adentro.

Pero de un instante a otro, el muchacho abrió los ojos. Y con dificultad y desesperó, su respiración comenzó a ser errática. Demasiado rápida, lo que preocupó a la pelirosa.

Kabuto, quien observó aquello, llamó a alguien para que lo sostuviera por los hombros. Naruto se agachó e hizo aquello. Y a continuación, el hombre se dispuso a colocarse sobre el pelicastaño. Sakura vio sus intenciones, quería hacerle reanimación cardiopulmonar. Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en aquella tremenda estupidez, aparto de inmediato al muchacho. El de cabellos blancos la miró irritado y ella le devolvió la misma mirada.

– Apártate- dijeron al unísono él e Itachi, quien no había perdido de vista ninguno de sus movimientos.

– RCP se aplica sólo cuando la persona ha dejado de respirar, tú, imbécil- Se le escapó, pero no le importó- sólo habrías ayudado a que a tu compañero se le dificultara más el respirar

El peliblanco la miró crispado y ofendido, pero no dijo ni hizo nada. Se mantuvo apartado. Mientras tanto, Naruto que nunca creyó la historia que les había vendido el de cabellos blancos cuando lo encontraron una vez en el camino, se abstuvo de decir algún comentario a su líder, pero con los ojos le mandó el mensaje que Itachi por supuesto recibió.

Neji comenzó a palidecer de un segundo a otro. Y Sakura se preocupó. Su respiración se estaba volviendo más y más errática.

– ¿Sakura? ¿Puedes hacer algo por él?- le preguntó Naruto

Ella no dijo nada. Analizó las probabilidades, y observó al hombre tirado frente a sí. Había caído desde una altura muy alta. No se había golpeado la cabeza, había caído sobre su espalda. Un trauma, se dijo. Bien, podría tener alguna costilla rota que había perforado un pulmón. O bien podría ser una hemotórax o un colapso pulmonar por el golpe. Cualquiera de las opciones no eran buenas. Se alarmó por dentro, pero mantuvo el temple.

Tocó la frente del castaño y la sintió fría y húmeda. De inmediato abrió el chaleco que el hombre tenía y subió su playera negra, hasta sus hombros. No se detuvo a mirar ni sospesar lo que Itachi o alguien más podría estar pensando. Así, palpó el pecho del hombre, quien hizo una mueca dolorosa ante su acción. Con los dedos de ambas manos, recorrió cuidadosamente el largo camino que las costillas del hombre hacían camino hasta la parte superior de su tórax. No estaban rotas, de milagro, aunque no estaba segura. Acercó su cabeza hacía el pecho blanco del castaño, y escuchó por unos segundos, uno de sus pulmones no se estaba expendiendo como se suponía. Así, tanteó las únicas posibilidades que le quedaban.

Un hemotórax o neumotórax.

Cualquiera de los casos, el procedimiento era el mismo. Recordó rápidamente que dentro de las que eran sus pertenencias tenía sólo de milagro el material necesario para salvar la vida del hombre. O la mayor parte, pensó. Tendría que improvisar.

– Las cosas que se quedaron, el material médico, trae todo lo que había en mi mochila. – le urgió a Naruto, quien se detuvo por un momento a mirar a Itachi, éste le hizo una seña con la cabeza, y el hombre rubio corrió apresurado a saber dónde.

– ¿Realmente eres una médica? – dijo alguien

– No, sólo me estoy aventando una maravillosa actuación de Sherry Stringfield en ER- dijo sin mirar, enfadada por el tono renuente con el que Sasuke había dicho aquello. Éste ya no dijo nada.

Pronto, Naruto apareció con una bolsa en la que supuso estaría todo lo que Itachi le había quitado. No pensó en aquello, y cuando Naruto le alcanzó la bolsa, esculcó entre el material hasta que encontró unos guantes con su respectivo envoltorio. Antes, le pasó a Naruto un paquete en donde había una sonda pleural. Le indicó que lo abriera con cuidado sin tocar el tubo. Éste así procedió a hacerlo. Sakura mientras tanto, se encargó de abrir el paquete con los guantes y se los puso, deseando que fuera suficiente para no infectar nada. Buscó también un antiséptico entre sus cosas y con la ayuda de una gasa, esparció un poco del líquido sobre el borde superior de su costilla derecha. Sacó una pequeña jeringa dentro de sus cosas y buscó hasta que encontró lidocaína. Preparó la solución, y sin titubear inyectó cuidadosamente el líquido en la zona adecuada. Ahí, se detuvo un momento y aspiró con la misma aguja. Sangre. Eso quería decir sólo una cosa: hemotórax, genial. Repasó al hombre que tenía delante, hasta ese momento Neji, que aunque parecía aún estar luchando por suministrar el suficiente aire que debía, trataba de mantenerse calmo, mirando todo lo que ella hacía. Lo apreció realmente. Sin lugar a dudas era el mejor paciente que había tenido nunca. Así que después de unos segundos, cuando estuvo segura que la anestesia había comenzado a tener efecto, sacó de su bolsa el único bisturí que había guardado en su bolso y procedió a hacerle una pequeña incisión. Controló el pequeño sangrado con una gasa, y después, debido a que no tenía alguna pinza que le sirviera para continuar con el procedimiento, metió su dedo meñique sobre la abertura para asegurarse de abrir el camino que la sonda necesitaría. Tomó rápidamente el tubo que Naruto sostenía con el envoltorio, lo introdujo, y así drenó la sangre de Neji que cayó no muy lejos de sus piernas, salpicándola un poco. Escuchó como de inmediato el pulmón de Neji comenzaba a expandirse como se suponía, y sintió alivio.

La poca sangre que quedaba aún dentro siguió saliendo, hasta que ya no salió nada más que un poco de líquido pleural. Eso fue bueno, no habría ninguna complicación que pusiera en peligro la vida del castaño. Chequeó su respiración y se dio cuenta que ya se había normalizado, al igual que el color pálido de la piel del muchacho. Ahora, ya sólo necesitaría reposo. Con unas gasas y con un poco de cinta que milagrosamente encontró también dentro del bolso, estabilizó la sonda.

Alzó la mirada, los cuatro hombres restantes le miraban expectantes. El resto de personas pertenecientes a la comunidad también se habían acercado a ellos en algún punto, y la miraban de la misma forma.

– Estará bien. – avisó. Todos parecieron aliviados - Ahora sí pueden moverlo- miró duramente al peliblanco. Éste la ignoró.- sólo asegúrense de no mover la sonda. Tiene que permanecer con ella al menos por 24 horas, sólo por precaución. – les indicó, mientras todos la escuchaban sin decir palabra. – Ah, y en la bolsa hay un poco de analgésicos que le servirán para el dolor. Dénselos de cuando en cuando.

Comenzó a ponerse de pie y se quitó los guantes. Mientras hacía aquello, siguió dando instrucciones de cómo debían de tratar al pelicastaño. Trató de dirigirse a Naruto porque parecía ser el único que realmente escuchaba sus indicaciones. Cuando hubo hecho aquello, miró por última vez al pelicastaño, quien con voz débil le dio las gracias, así procedió a tomar su mochila.

Su trabajo estaba hecho.

– Ahora…- comenzó- me voy

No esperó respuesta, ni miró a nadie a los ojos cuando lo dijo. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia la pequeña abertura que Neji había logrado abrir minutos antes. Y sin mirar atrás, salió por las puertas de la comunidad.

– Espere- escuchó

Ella se detuvo sólo por un instante. Itachi la alcanzó rápidamente y a ella aquello le pareció realmente el colmo.

– Espere- repitió cuando notó las intenciones de la pelirosa de seguir avanzando. Se puso delante de ella, y desde su impresionante altura, la miró tensó, incómodo. Sakura sonrió por dentro.

– ¿Ahora sí me ofrecerás un lugar en tu comunidad?- le preguntó sin temor. Dado todo lo acontecido anteriormente, la presencia intimidante del hombre ya no surgía el mismo efecto.

Él dudó, pero la miró fijo cuando le dijo que sí. Ella sólo pudo sólo sentir la histeria que todo aquello le ocasionaba.

– No me interesa tu oferta, gracias- comenzó a avanzar de nuevo. El pelinegro se lo impidió. Ella insistió- Te dije que lo único que quería era salir de este lugar de locos, y eso haré.

No cabía la posibilidad de que ella se quedará en aquél lugar. La habían maltratado, atentado contra su vida, y todos ellos – a excepción de Naruto- parecían ser seres miserables e interesados sólo por su bien común. Además, el hecho de que eran asesinos y personas que apenas mostraban compasión y respeto por los cadáveres, le aseguró que la idea era impensable. De ninguna manera se quedaría.

– Tendrás un refugio aquí, agua, comida. Te protegeremos tal como al resto de los civiles, y tú sólo tendrás que cumplir con tu rol de médica. Piensa que es una manera en la que nos ayudaremos mutuamente- le dijo. Sakura encontró razonable el comentario, pero siguió sin convencerla. Comenzó a caminar nuevamente sin mirarlo – Piensa en que tenemos personas mayores aquí que necesitan del cuidado de un médico de verdad- intentó por otra tangente. Sakura se crispó, sintiendo la culpa- Y niños también

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sabía que el único niño que había en la comunidad Halcón era Inoue, su hijo. Niño al que ella había salvado, y acción que él había mal interpretado y la había llevado a casi encontrar su propia muerte. E incluso cuando él supo que era inocente, siguió sin confiar plenamente en ella, y ahora que sabía de sus habilidades médicas, sacaba esa carta.

Sakura se detuvo, lo miró a los ojos y dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa incrédula. El hombre la miró, aún más incómodo, sintiendo como la culpa que había hecho a un lado le llegaba de un solo tajo. No dijo ya nada.

Así, la pelirosa sostuvo por un segundo más su mirada hasta que se hizo a un lado.

– Me largo

Y siguió su camino.

Sin lugar a dudas, Itachi Uchiha era uno de las personas más miserables con los que se había topado alguna vez en su vida. Y eso, que ella tenía una vasta experiencia en personas como él.

.

Continuará…

 _Okay, este es el capítulo 5, y no hubieron zombies de nuevo, yep. Lo siento, pero en el próximo sí habrán (?) Preveo que lo subiré mañana o pasado, antes de terminar el año. Ah, y por cierto, Feliz Navidad xD_

 _Eh, debo de aclarar sobre el capítulo que la reacción de Sakura sobre no quedarse es debido a que ella no ha estado tanto tiempo en el exterior ni interaccionado con otros, por lo que piensa que el grupo de Itachi son los tipos malos. Digo, por si pensaban que realmente el no quedarse es estúpido, lo cual yo pensaría. También, hay que decir que Sakura como la mayoría de los personajes en la historia tienen su pasado, pero de eso ya se irán enterando poco a poco._

 _Um, y bueno, por último.. me siento muuuuy contenta que otras personitas comenzaron a comentar y a darle favorito a la historia. De verdad que soy feliz leyéndolas y sabiendo que hay personas que me leen :3 Lalala *Weriita, tuviste razón con tu teoría. Yep._

 _Así que dicho todo (creo), nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _Ciao!_


	5. Chapter 5: You are a survivor

.

 _To survive by K'Ariadne_

 _Chapter 5_

.

Cuando Sakura pasó por su lado, alejándose entre la espesura de los árboles, Itachi se quedó en el mismo lugar por varios minutos sin moverse si quiera un poco. La mirada que la de ojos verdes le dedicó antes de marcharse había sido suficiente para hacerlo rememorar cada acción que había llevado a cabo en las últimas 48 horas, acciones que la habían tenido a ella como blanco y que habían sido de lo más bajas e injustas. Por dios, había estado a punto de quitarle la vida a alguien inocente, alguien que incluso había salvado a su pequeño hijo, y a él le tomó demasiado tiempo descubrirlo.

Se preguntó si hasta ese punto lo había cambiado el mundo fracturado en el que ahora vivían, llevándose no sólo a personas importantes para él, camaradas, amigos, al amor de su vida… sino también a lo que lo hacía quien era. Un hombre justo, de palabra, mediador, perspicaz. Se estaba dejando llevar por sentimientos oscuros, y eso a su vez lo estaba llevando a hacer estupideces. Tal como en ese mismo instante, que sin moverse, parado entre hojas muertas, perdía el tiempo mientras sucumbía también ante un orgullo que nunca antes le perteneció, y que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

Apretó su puño. No, no dejaría que ese mundo, ni el dolor, ni la rabia lo cambiaran. Tenía demasiados a quienes proteger aún, y también tenía demasiado que compensar con la mujer de cabellos rosas. Así, regresó sobre los pocos pasos que lo alejaban de la comunidad, prometiéndose idear algún otro plan para traer a la pelirosa de vuelta lo más rápido posible. Divisó a su gente esperándolo. Naruto y Kabuto se detuvieron cuando lo vieron entrar en la comunidad, habían estado tratando de estabilizar una lámina para transportar a su camarada herido. Sasuke, como siempre apartado de todos, le dirigió una mirada recelosa. Y él no supo cómo explicar que había fallado en su cometido, cometido que todos reconocían como vital -algunos más reticentes que otros-, pues la oportunidad de tener un médico en su comunidad era algo que no podían pasar por alto.

– No la trajiste de vuelta- habló Naruto por fin, y el tono compensado con que lo hizo le aseguró a Itachi que no lo culpaba, sino más bien que lo esperaba. – Iré yo a hablar con ella en ese caso, tal vez me escuche a mí

– Está bastante enojada. Herí su orgullo, y no confía para nada en nosotros- le dijo. Naruto se levantó de su lugar de igual manera.

– No importa, la haré entrar en razón. – le aseguró

Itachi dudó si realmente las palabras serían lo que la harían cambiar de parecer, pero aceptó en silencio. No tenía otro plan. ¿Darle cosas? ¿Privilegios? No conocía a la médica por lo que por primera vez en su vida no tenía idea de cómo debería enfrentar la situación que se presentaba ante sus manos. Y ya había perdido suficiente tiempo, así que decidió que dejaría a Naruto lidiar con aquello.

Pero, justo en el momento en el que el rubio se disponía a dirigirse hacia las puertas que lo llevarían al exterior, Sasuke se adelantó a sus pasos, no sin antes recoger con dedos habilidosos una caja tirada sobre el piso que Itachi reconoció al instante.

– Iré yo- anunció como si nada, sorprendiendo a todos, pero sobre todo a su hermano mayor y a su rubio amigo. Este último se detuvo en su caminar, y lo enfrentó, más porque conocía de sobra las pocas habilidades sociales que el pelinegro tenía que por otra cosa. Después de todo, el futuro de una mujer inocente recaería en manos de la persona que menos se interesaba por otros de ese lugar. No estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo. Pero antes de que dijera algo, Sasuke recalcó sus palabras de manera autoritaria- La traeré de vuelta

El pelinegro se coló por el espacio entre las puertas, y Naruto que estaba por seguirlo, fue detenido por la voz serena de Itachi.

– Déjalo- le dijo

Y de nuevo, Naruto estuvo a punto de refutar hasta que observó la mirada intensa que el líder de la comunidad le dirigía, y entendió. Sí, efectivamente, la persona que menos se interesaba por otros se había ofrecido _voluntariamente_ a traer a la mujer, él. Sasuke Uchiha. Y aquello suponía una incógnita a la que nunca antes se habían enfrentado, pero que necesitaban permitirse conocer, independientemente de las razones por las que el pelinegro había decidido hacer aquello.

Naruto asintió, y en silencio deseó que la situación saliera bien. Itachi hizo lo mismo.

 _No lo arruines, Sasuke._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura caminaba con cuidado de no resbalarse de la elevación por la que descendía entre hojas húmedas y piedras. Había caminado ya por alrededor de 15 minutos lejos de la comunidad Halcón, y hasta el momento no había encontrado a ningún infectado. Itachi le había especificado que no disparara en los alrededores, y aunque no le debía absolutamente nada a ese hombre, decidió que seguiría su advertencia, más porque sabía que de lo contrario atraería a más de aquellas criaturas a donde ella se encontraba, y el enfrentarlos sola, ya sin Tsunade o incluso el pelinegro bruto que la amordazaba días atrás, sería suicidio. Así que estaba ante la cuestión de cómo se defendería.

Por segunda ocasión consideró la idea del vivir resguardada en aquella comunidad de desalmados, porque después de todo, por mucho que su rubia tutora se lo repitió estando en vida, _Sakura, tú también eres una sobreviviente,_ ella aceptaba que la única razón por la que lo había logrado afuera tanto tiempo, había sido exactamente por las habilidades de su maestra, pues ella había sido la fuerte, la astuta, la de los planes, la que la había protegido insaciablemente hasta el final. Y después de su muerte, había sido sólo suerte lo que la mantuvo con vida. Tal vez debería regresar, pensó. No. Ella era una sobreviviente. Lo era. Y no regresaría a aquél lugar sólo porque de repente estaba sintiendo el miedo que el exterior le producía.

Respiró tres veces, justo como había aprendido. _El miedo también te mantiene con vida_ , recordó. Bien, tendría que encontrar una forma de sobrevivir por el momento. Tal vez algún día encontraría a otras personas, buenas personas, y ahí sí cedería, pero por el momento tenía que arreglárselas sola. Recordó su nueva mochila. Tal vez entre las provisiones que el rubio militar le había preparado habría una navaja o algo, y ya sólo dependería de ella el aprender a luchar con aquella arma. Había visto al joven pelinegro hacerlo, y no había parecido ser tan difícil, tal vez ella también podría.

Se detuvo más adelante junto al tronco de un árbol caído, dejó su mochila en el suelo y procedió a esculcar entre las pocas cosas que había dentro. Había una linterna que en realidad le había pertenecido a ella, tres botellas llenas con agua pura, una bolsa igualmente llena con nueces -porque claro de esas les sobraban-, varias latas de comida en conserva, carne seca de venado, y un dulce. No navaja. Tal vez el dulce me salvará la vida, _gracias._ Se dijo, más enojada con la situación que con el buen hombre que le preparó todo aquello.

Justo en ese instante de debate mental, un sonido de ramitas quebrándose la alertó. Un infectado, pensó. Inmediatamente sus manos descendieron hasta la Colt en su funda. _No dispares_ , recordó. Carajo, estaba en problemas. Buscó rápidamente por el suelo alguna roca que le pudiera servir para defenderse, y justo cuando el sonido de pasos acercándose estuvo ya muy cerca, encontró una. Volteó desesperada en el momento en el que sintió la presencia del infectado a su espalda, y mientras lanzaba un pequeño grito que se escuchó por los alrededores, arremetió con la piedra a lo que creyó sería la cabeza de la criatura.

No obstante, su mano fue detenida en el aire justo antes de alcanzar a su objetivo por otra mano desconocida, quien en realidad resultó permanecer al pelinegro bruto de antes. Éste, la recibió con la mirada típica con la que siempre la miraba. Ella forcejeó por tener de vuelta su mano, ahora más enojada que aterrada. Él permitió aquello no sin antes arrebatarle la roca de las manos.

– ¿Siempre te mandan a ti a hacer el trabajo sucio? –demandó encrespada- "Ve a por la fugitiva. Tráela antes del amanecer" ¿No es así?- arremetió de nuevo

El pelinegro no quitó su gesto altivo en todo ese tiempo hasta que le dijo que no.

– La primera vez no fue más que una mera casualidad,- le dijo con tono imparcial- y como dije, tu suerte de mierda, pero esta vez fui yo quien se ofreció a traerte- confesó, y la pelirosa no estuvo segura de qué decir por unos segundos. Ya había preparado varios calificativos que describían al hombre delante de ella, y aquella intención por parte de él no figuraba en el perfil que le diseñó.

– ¿Y por qué fue eso?

– Por una razón muy simple, tanto mi hermano como Naruto son demasiado blandos, así que no te dirían la verdad a tu cara, pero yo... soy otra cosa.

– ¿De qué verdad hablas? – preguntó ella, recelosa. Estaba segura que le diría cualquier cosa para hacerla cambiar de parecer, justo ahora que la necesitaban. Y ella no daría su brazo a torcer.

– Eres una total incopetente. Sin nosotros, no tienes ninguna probabilidad de sobrevivir por tu cuenta.

Sakura se tomó unos segundos para procesar aquello que se le dijo. ¿Esa era la forma en la que intentarían hacerla regresar? Sintió el enfado producido por las palabras del pelinegro en la punta de sus dedos. No lo abofetees, Sakura. No lo hagas, porque el hombre delante podría fácilmente deshacerse de ti. Lo sabía de sobra. Aun así, le estaba costando contenerse, porque a pesar de que ella misma estuviera dudando de sus propias habilidades de supervivencia minutos atrás, era muy diferente escucharlo de la boca de alguien que no te agradaba ni un poco. No, no era una inepta, era muy capaz de arreglárselas por sí misma, sólo le faltaba averiguar cómo…

No los necesito- contestó orgullosa, pero ya no se sintió tan convencida cuando se escuchó en voz alta

Francamente me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido hasta ahora- siguió el pelinegro, ignorando sus palabras- No tienes un grupo contigo y no pareces tener una idea de lo que se necesita hacer para sobrevivir. Con esta roca- alzó su mano- ¿es con lo que pretendías defender tu vida?- preguntó incrédulo.

Ella no contestó, porque realmente estaba ofendida. Él observó su contención, y sin mesura, lanzó la roca, que a Sakura le pareció ridículamente pequeña ahora que la observaba, hacía el tronco caído a un lado de ella. Ésta se hizo añicos cuando chocó contra la superficie dura, y Sakura sintió un poco de vergüenza.

Sin embargo, en ese momento ambos escucharon como dos pares de pisadas se arrastraban hacía el lugar en donde estaban, lo que significaba sólo una cosa.

Dos infectados -un hombre y una mujer- aparecieron desde detrás de un matorral de arbustos espinosos. La médica, por instinto, dirigió nuevamente sus manos hacía su arma, pero maldijo cuando recordó el "No dispares" de Itachi. Mientras tanto, el Uchiha menor observó la acción de la pelirosa, y rechistó los dientes comprobando que lo que había dicho antes era verdad, aquello sólo hizo a Sakura perder más los estribos. En silencio decidió que le mostraría al soldado que en realidad ella sí sabía cómo defenderse, no obstante, antes de idear una forma para lograr aquello, el pelinegro sacó rápidamente de alguna parte el mismo cuchillo de hoja larga de días atrás, y enfrentó a ambos infectados a la vez. Se posicionó detrás del de sexo masculino, y lo tomó con una de sus manos por la solapa de sus ropas, y con el mismo cuerpo de éste contuvo al segundo contra el tronco de un árbol. Inmediatamente después, con un golpe firme al hueco poplíteo del infectado que mantenía sujeto, el pelinegro logró desestabilizarlo derribándolo en el piso. Aquello le dio el tiempo suficiente para empuñar el arma justo entre las sienes de la criatura, quien cayó a sus pies y a los pies de la criatura sobrante que aun desde el árbol luchaba por alcanzarlo. El pelinegro logró inmovilizarla de los hombros, y de manera precisa tomó ambos brazos de la fémina por detrás del árbol, sujetándola. Aquello extrañó a la de médica, pero entendió las intenciones del soldado, quien sin mucho esfuerzo en su tarea, la llamó para que se acercara.

Ella, incierta, así lo hizo. Estando más de cerca, observó el cadáver de la mujer que se retorcía intentando liberarse. Le recordó a los muchos momentos en los que trabajando en los laboratorios había estado en la misma situación, con incontables especímenes de aquellos cuerpos capturados para ser estudiados.

Deshazte de ella- ordenó el pelinegro, extendiéndole su navaja.

Sakura supo lo que el hombre intentaba hacer, quería comprobar que ella no podía hacer aquello, pero se equivocaba. Ella ya había ejecutado a varias de aquellas criaturas con anterioridad, claro que lo había hecho con su pistola y no con el arma que el pelinegro le extendía, pero aun así, se acercó confiada y tomó el puñal. Pero justo cuando estaba por arremeter contra el cráneo de la criatura, se detuvo en seco. Sopesó la realidad de lo que vivía. Aunque la escena que se presentaba ante sí le rememoraba a aquellos tiempos en los laboratorios, sabía que todo era diferente. Antes tenía una intención ética por su trabajo, pero ahora estando ahí afuera junto aquél hombre y su desfachatez, era muy distinto. Y también sucedía que cuando había ejecutado a todos los infectados que se encontró con anterioridad, había sido cuando su vida o la de Tsunade corrían peligro, y ahora, con la infectada capturada frente a sí, sin realmente poder hacerle daño alguno, ella no supo que hacer. Fue apenas por unos instantes, pero al militar le bastó para según él, confirmar que la pelirosa era verdaderamente una inepta.

Con agilidad soltó a la infectada, tomó el cuchillo de las manos de la pelirosa, y arremetió contra la criatura. Todo en una velocidad sorprendente, pero Sakura no hizo comentario alguno, y trato con todas sus fuerzas no mirarlo a la cara, sabía lo que encontraría ahí, y ella estaba harta. No. era. débil.

Entre tanto, mientras el joven militar limpiaba la navaja de su cuchillo entre las ropas del cadáver caído, le dedicó una sonrisa altiva que aunque la pelirosa no vio, sí percibió, y aquello la hizo temblar de rabia. En la mirada del de ojos negros se podía leer claramente los obvios pensamientos que éste tenía, y él sin vacilar se los hizo saber en voz alta.

– Te dije, no tienes lo que se necesita para sobrevivir por tu cuenta, así que trágate tu maldito orgullo y regresa a la comunidad.

Sasuke leyó de los labios de la médica un "vete al infierno" antes de que ésta se diera la vuelta para marcharse de ahí. Él con una voz firme de quien anuncia una verdad dijo

– Morirás tarde o temprano sino

Ella no se detuvo pero repitió, ahora en voz alta, la misma frase que murmuró segundos atrás. También le dijo que ella sí lograría sobrevivir, y que no los necesitaría para ello.

– Iré ahí algún día, te lo aseguro –le contestó- Y si realmente estás decidida a marcharte, quizá quieras llevar esto contigo- Aquello la hizo detenerse por un segundo. Volteó y con cautela vio como el pelinegro se sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña caja, caja que ella reconoció al instante y que la hizo querer darse un buen golpe- Definitivamente morirás, por cierto.

Y le lanzó las municiones que ella se había dejado descuidadamente en la comunidad, detalle que significaba que la Colt estuvo vacía todo ese tiempo. El pelinegro, mostrando un último gesto engreído, se dio la vuelta, y esta vez fue ella quien lo vio alejarse.

Ella sólo se quedó ahí, pasmada y sintiendo la irritación que suponía el saber que el pelinegro podría tener razón.

 _Sakura, tú también eres una superviviente._ Sí, como no.

.

.

.

Naruto, quien ahora suplía el puesto que Neji había dejado por su inesperado accidente, divisó desde lo alto cómo Sasuke se acercaba hasta la comunidad. Se preocupó por un instante al no ver a la joven médica acompañarlo, pero después la divisó también a ella alejada unos metros por detrás de su amigo pelinegro. De alguna manera increíble, Sasuke había logrado traerla de vuelta, y no a la fuerza, como se le ocurrió por un instante.

Su compañero alzo una mano haciendo la señal destinada, para después silbar. Él procedió a abrir las puertas de inmediato, y las cerró rápidamente también. Desde su puesto, le dirigió una señal de agradecimiento a su amigo cuando éste le miró. Él simplemente lo ignoró y se fue a alguna parte del refugio, dejando a la pelirosa sola, parada sin saber qué hacer.

– Itachi está dentro del Internado, quizá quieras ir a hablar él- le medio gritó Naruto. Ella lo miró desde abajo y asintió para dirigirse hacia el dichoso lugar- Y Sakura- llamó su atención. Ella lo miró de nuevo- Bienvenida a la comunidad Halcón

Sakura realmente intentó sonreír cuando escuchó aquello, pero no tuvo mucho éxito.

Gracias, Naruto.

Y así se encaminó hacia el Internado.

.

.

.

Con cada paso que daba no paraba de sentir como si se estuviera metiendo en la boca del lobo. Sasuke la había dejado a su suerte, y Naruto, quien sabía tenía una responsabilidad de vigilancia, sólo le había indicado que se dirigiera hasta Itachi. Y el camino hasta el internado se le estaba haciendo bastante largo. Era tan extraño el andar por aquel lugar sin estar con las manos atadas, ni con alguien pisándole los talones para asegurarse de que no fuera a ninguna parte, y aún más, recibiendo sonrisas y gestos agradecidos por parte de los civiles. Aquello la descolocaba, pues no hace menos de un día todos la miraban diferente, acusándola en silencio de algo que ella no había hecho. No los culpaba, claro, porque también había visto la consternación en sus rostros ante la violencia con que el líder de la comunidad la había tratado hace menos de un día. Dios, esperaba que estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

Cuando finalmente alcanzó la entrada del internado, llamó a la puerta, y tras segundos de no obtener respuesta, pensó que aquello había sido estúpido. Entró, y sin saber exactamente a dónde dirigirse, se quedó parada en el marco por varios minutos hasta que una mujer de cabellos negros la vio, ésta le dijo que el líder se encontraba en la primera habitación del primer piso. Antes de subir le dio las gracias. Cuando estuvo frente a dicha habitación, decidió que nuevamente tocaría, sólo por costumbre. Escuchó un adelante, y se hizo espacio entre la estancia.

La habitación era un poco más grande que la minúscula pieza en la que la habían obligado a pasar la noche. Tenía una litera, lo que le rectificó que en efecto, aquél lugar muy probablemente fue un internado. No se atrevió a juzgar más porque Itachi la miraba con una expresión prudente, y aunque ya no había rastro de enojo ni fiereza, el aura que irradiaba era de cuidar, lo que la hizo pensar que tal vez los hermanos Uchiha eran así sin siquiera proponérselo.

– Aceptó regresar, eso es bueno- le dijo en voz baja. Ella notó que sobre la litera de arriba estaba el pequeño Inoue descansado. ¿Estaría enfermo? Era ya tarde para que aún siguiera en la cama, teniendo en cuenta que todos afuera parecían estar bastante activos.

– Tú lo dijiste, nos necesitamos mutuamente- le dijo también en el mismo tono- ¿Está bien?- señaló al niño. El pelinegro asintió.

– Ha tenido problemas para dormir, pesadillas. Lo dejé descansar un poco más- concluyó el hombre.

Ella asintió, sintiendo pena por el niño. Sabía que éste había pasado por un trauma antes de que lo encontrara en el camino, por lo que a pesar de las circunstancias pasadas, le mostró su empatía. Daba igual que su padre fuera un bastardo asesino, o que su tío fuera un inmoral sin consciencia por los muertos.

Dicho eso, Itachi le dijo que lo siguiera, y ambos salieron de la habitación. En el pasillo se detuvieron, y con voz serena el pelinegro habló ya en un tono normal.

– Me presento formalmente, soy Itachi Uchiha líder de la comunidad Halcón- le dijo. Ella creyó que aquello sí que estaba fuera de lugar, ¿Ahora se haría pasar por el cabecilla justo y educado? Bien, hizo lo mismo, pero la perspicacia de Itachi notó el tono reacio con que la pelirosa hizo aquello.

– Sakura, sé que piensa que no somos buenas personas. La forma en que la tratamos, en que la traté- se corrigió- no fueron nada honorables teniendo en cuenta que usted no hizo más que ayudar a mi hijo- Esperó a que la de cabellos rosas dijera algo, pero como no lo hizo, continúo- No somos unos bárbaros sin escrúpulos, se lo aseguro, pero defendemos a los nuestros y matamos para ello.

La pelirosa no se explicó como el decir aquello la haría cambiar de parecer sobre lo que eran.

– No quiero que se dé una idea errada de nosotros, pero tampoco quiero ocultarle de lo que somos capaces. He matado, y por su cara sé que usted aún no se ha visto en la necesidad de hacerlo- ella gritó internamente que claramente no lo había hecho. Ella salvaba vidas, no las quitaba.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera?- le preguntó. Itachi ahora podía ver claramente que la muchacha no tenía idea de nada más que de los muertos. Ella había sido realmente afortunada si nunca tuvo que pelear por su vida o por los suyos de otra manera más que disparar a cadáveres reanimados, y aquello significaba que había estado en un refugio. Uno muy bueno si duró tanto tiempo. En cuanto a Sakura, ella no estuvo tan segura de comenzar a sincerarse con aquél hombre, que todavía le parecía indigno de su confianza, pero lo intentó. Después de todo, se quedaría con ellos.

– Tres meses- le respondió escuetamente, y vaciló antes de decir- Desde que comenzó todo, estuve junto a otros colegas intentando crear una cura al virus que inició todo

Itachi, quien realmente se sorprendió por aquello, se quedó mudo por algunos segundos.

– ¿Trabajaba para el gobierno? Es imposible, sus bases para el control de la enfermedad cayeron demasiado pronto- le dijo. Ella negó aquello.

– No, los laboratorios Q&B era una pequeña asociación epidemiológica-farmacéutica independiente. Orochimaru Otogakure era la cabeza, y él decidió que quería encontrar una cura al virus por razones éticas- explicó- Yo ni siquiera trabajaba para ellos, pero de alguna forma terminé ahí. Estuvimos en una de las sedes de la compañía, afueras de la ciudad, a 95 kilómetros de aquí, probablemente. Pero hace tres meses… bueno, ya sabes.

– Entiendo- dijo el hombre identificando el tono lúgubre de la joven, - ¿No lograron averiguar cómo detener esto?

– No, ni siquiera nos acercamos. Éramos… muy pocos en el equipo- concluyó Sakura, pensando que en realidad sólo eran cinco personas, y que una de ellas ni siquiera se desempeñaba en la ciencia o medicina- pero logramos averiguar cómo se produjo, y el cómo evoluciona en el cuerpo humano hasta la reanimación, pero claro eso no ayuda en nada, ¿cierto?

Sakura recordó la impotencia que muchos días sintieron los integrantes del proyecto Release, el cómo trabajaron y se desvelaron muchas noches para nada, poniendo en riesgo sus vidas en muchas de aquellas ocasiones. Las intenciones que tuvieron de hacer algo bueno se habían quedado en sólo eso, meras intenciones. Y le había costado la vida tanto a Orochimaru, Juugo y Kimimaro…

– No realmente- admitió Itachi, quien identificó la pesadumbre que ahora parecía envolver a la médica- pero ahora entiendo mejor- le dijo.

– ¿Entender el qué?- preguntó ella

– El porqué le sorprende tanto nuestras acciones- Él premeditó lo que diría a continuación- Sakura, usted no ha visto exactamente la maldad que éste mundo representa, tal vez usted cree que sí, pero le aseguro, si no ha tenido a nadie intentando arrebatarle la vida por un poco de agua, o matando a un ser querido justo frente a sus ojos sólo por perversidad, y no hablo de los muertos, hablo de humanos, compañeros, conocidos, entonces usted no tiene idea. El mundo en el que ahora vivimos no sólo consiste en huir o acabar con los infectados, sino también de pelear por su vida contra otras personas que como usted, quieren sobrevivir y que para conseguirlo harán lo necesario, como matar. Tuvo un refugio que la protegió de todo esto por demasiado tiempo y ahora que está aquí, entiendo que crea que nosotros somos los despreciables, pero se equivoca.

Sakura analizó cada una de las palabras que el moreno le dedicó, y todas ellas le calaron en el alma. ¿Podría ser cierto lo que decía? ¿Podría ser cierto que el mundo estaba realmente tan fracturado? No es que no se lo hubiera imaginado antes, o que Tsunade misma no se lo hubiera advertido en el tiempo en el que estuvieron juntas, pero el escucharlo exactamente de la boca del hombre que ella consideraba perverso, la preocupó.

– La gente que secuestró a Inoue, ¿son ellos los seres perversos? – preguntó con apenas un hilo de voz. Itachi asintió con pesadumbre.

– Sólo una parte. Ellos secuestraron y torturaron a mi hijo porque quieren quedarse con lo que tenemos, y aun cuando nos deshagamos de ellos- Itachi vaciló cuando Sakura le dirigió una mirada preocupada, pero igual continuó- otros más pueden aparecer, y pueden ser aún peores. – Ella no supo que decir.

– Pero de cualquier forma, usted no tiene por qué preocuparse por eso. La mantendremos a salvo, y eso se lo puedo asegurar.

Sakura reflexionó lo que el líder le dijo, y recordó que desde que todo comenzó siempre tuvo a otros para hacer ese trabajo por ella. Había intentado probarle a Sasuke que ella sí podía sobrevivir por su cuenta, pero en cambio, terminó regresando a la comunidad Halcón como un perro que se arrastra. Aquello la dejó con un resquemor. Teniendo en cuenta su historial de vida, y las pocas personas que se habían preocupado por ella antes del inminente apocalipsis, ¿no se suponía que debía de estar preparada para ser ella misma quien defendiera su vida? No lo había considerado seriamente, pero, ¿podía ser posible que siempre tuviera que depender de otros para sobrevivir?

No quería aceptar aquello, sin embargo, guardó cualquier comentario y asintió al líder militar.

– Siendo así, Sakura… bienvenida a nuestra comunidad.

Ella estrechó la mano que el pelinegro le alcanzó, pero en silencio se prometió que no dejaría que su vida dependiera del hombre delante de ella, o de otros. Nunca más. Fuere como fuere, ella era una sobreviviente, y se lo probaría a todos.

 _¡Claro que sí!_

Continuará…

.

 _Prometí que el capítulo estaría antes de Año Nuevo, y pues, aquí está. Si les gustó, ya saben, me encantaría leerlo en los comentarios._

 _Finalmente, a todas ustedes.. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Deseo que encuentren fics super cools y que si son autores, tengan muchos favoritos y seguidores en sus historias xD también salud, por supuesto_

 _No tengo mucho tiempo, así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _*Se va a picar cebolla* Ciao!_

.


	6. Chapter 6: Inside

.

 _To survive by K'Ariadne_

 _Chapter 6_

.

Cada día que pasaba las cosas se iban poniendo peores para los integrantes de la comunidad Lynx. Y aquello daba mucho que decir, teniendo en cuenta que desde un inicio ellos nunca vivieron entre las comodidades que creían _los hijos de puta_ del grupo Halcón sí. Por demás, su situación empeoraba, los suministros que tenían junto con los que a duras penas encontraban, ya no les eran suficientes. El agua también era cada vez más difícil de encontrar en las cercanías debido a las pocas lluvias, y parecía que las cuatro paredes que los resguardaban se vendrían abajo en cualquier instante. Estaban hambrientos, cansados, y sobre todo, enojados. Sí, enojados y los causantes de aquél resentimiento estaban a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, disfrutando de un techo sobre sus cabezas, con alimentos, agua, y armas. Seguros.

 _Pero ya no por mucho,_ pensaba el líder de los Linxs, Yoshiro. Él y su gente tenían en claro una cosa, a cualquier costo y como fuere, ellos se adueñarían de la comunidad Halcón. Se desharían de cada una de las almas de ese grupo de diablos, los descuartizarían, y derramarían cuanta sangre faltara parar lograr su propósito. Pues eran ellos los que sobrevivirían al final, ellos y nadie más.

Alentado por esos últimos pensamientos, Yoshiro se movió con pasos amenazantes frente a la presencia enervada de los hombres y mujeres de su comunidad, quienes lo miraban expectantes, como si se tratara de un ser que aunque peligroso, traía su salvación entre sus manos. Él repasó a cada uno de ellos con su mirada azulada, y sonrío para sus adentros. Estaba seguro que ese aire exhausto que todos en la comunidad parecían cargar, era lo que los harían salir victoriosos de su sangriento cometido. Y si eso no funcionaba, bueno, él tenía a su _arma_ favorita. No podían perder.

Así que cuando esta vez fijó su mirada en la silueta del que era su mano derecha, su sonrisa no pudo ser ocultada para el resto de la comunidad, quienes encontraron aquél gesto de temer. Yoshiro ignoró el desconcierto de su gente, y fue hasta después de un par de segundos cuando finalmente dejó de observar al joven hombre de cabellos rojos, quien en ningún momento pareció darse cuenta de las intenciones de su líder por estar sumergido entre sus oscuros e inestables pensamientos. Empero, la rubia hermana mayor del joven hombre sí notó aquello, y a pesar de deducir los planes malintencionados que se veían claros como el agua en el gesto infame del hombre mayor, no dijo nada, ni tampoco pareció importarle.

Yoshiro carraspeó para atraer la ya bien prestada atención de los Lynx, y con la voz amenazante que le había supuesto el respeto y temor de su gente, habló.

– Cuando el líder de los Halcón salga en busca de suministros, atacaremos- anunció el peliblanco sin más.– No dejaremos a ni un hijo de puta vivo, no vejetes, no niños, y no zorras. Quiero a todos muertos.

Aquellas solas palabras crearon un estado de malsana excitación entre la mayoría de los presentes, que quienes con gritos de júbilo y palabras malsonantes accedieron al mandato de su líder.

Y aunque concordado aquello, el joven pelirojo continuó con su mutismo y mirada perdida, Yoshiro no se preocupó. Era exactamente aquella actitud retraída del muchacho lo que lo convencía de que ganarían aquella pelea, porque después de todo, Gaara No Sabaku era una máquina de matar despiadada, y él lo tenía en su poder.

La batalla para ver quién era el más fuerte se acercaba.

.

.

.

Llevaba en la comunidad Halcón alrededor de 1 semana, y ante todo pronóstico, se estaba adaptando mejor de lo que imaginó. Encontró que en realidad la mayoría de los civiles eran buenas personas con historias tan lamentables como la suya, y que en su mayor parte eran hombres ancianos. Algunos procedían de la ciudad de la Hoja, y otros pocos de pequeñas comunidades aledañas, y ninguno, como ella, tenía la experiencia o habilidades necesarias de supervivencia que los militares sí. Sólo había dos hombres y una mujer, además del hombre llamado Kabuto, que sabían cómo disparar propiamente un arma, pero además de eso no tenían algún otro conocimiento que les fuera de ayuda al resto. Kabuto sí, por lo que él de vez en cuando ayudaba a los soldados, lo que lo llenaba de una ciega petulancia para con el resto de civiles. Él era alguien que realmente le provocaba repulsión, y sólo eso. En cuanto a la tarea que el resto de civiles desempeñaba, todo se resumía en ordenar y administrar los suministros, cocinar lo que se cazaba, y hacer otros tantos quehaceres que los mantenían ocupados desde que el sol salía hasta que se ocultaba. En sí, las responsabilidades de todas esas personas no eran nada peligrosas, y a pesar de eso, ella los respetaba.

Por otra parte, con los militares era otra historia, pues eran ellos quienes siempre ponían su vida en riesgo. Cada pocos días, se iban a pequeñas misiones de diferentes propósitos: conseguir víveres y medicinas, cazar, alejar a los infectados que se acercaban a la zona, y por supuesto, cuidar del trasero de todo el mundo, incluido el de ella. Y a pesar de este último hecho, ninguno parecía realmente querer acercarse demasiado al resto de los civiles. Naruto y Neji parecían ser los más tratables si se les comparaba por ejemplo a los hermanos Uchiha, más específicamente, al menor de ellos. _Desgraciado, pensó sin evitarlo._ -pero ese era otro asunto-. Eran sólo el rubio y el castaño quienes le habían dirigido más de una oración seguida, y por quienes ella había logrado sentir un poco de complicidad. Naruto por haber sido su eterno defensor, y Neji, por el cierto tiempo que compartieron al tratar sus heridas.

Por otra parte, Sakura había descubierto, en el segundo día que cumplió estando ahí, que había otros dos hombres que pertenecían al equipo de milicia. Ambos hombres, ya mayores -incluso mayores que el líder de la comunidad- habían regresado de una misión de recolección de provisiones que duró 4 días, lo que los evitó a ambos de presenciar la masacre del resto de sus compañeros en la carretera, o de atestiguar las acciones inmorales que el líder había cometido en su contra injustamente. Suceso que por cierto, ella ya iba consiguiendo olvidar cada día, al menos de a poco. Con ninguno de los dos hombres había tratado más que por encuentros casuales en donde compartían un escueto e incómodo "Buenos días" o "Señorita, Haruno", sin embargo a ella ambos no le parecían una amenaza total. Claro que aquello sólo era cierto porque ahora pertenecía a su grupo de supervivientes, pero de no hacerlo, probablemente ya no le parecerían tan inofensivos.

Y ella era otra historia. No hacía las tareas que los civiles hacían porque Itachi la había confinado a que se dedicara exclusivamente a lo suyo, lo que no incluía salir de misiones como ellos, sino a quedarse en la comunidad sin hacer absolutamente nada. Lo máximo que había practicado de medicina en aquellos días había sido vendar una torcedura que uno de los nuevos soldados consiguió cuando regresó de su misión días atrás. Sólo eso, algo que hasta un civil sin entrenamiento médico pudo haber hecho fácilmente por el hombre. Todos ellos eran tan irritantemente buenos en lo que hacían que ni siquiera le daban a ella material para trabajar, y eso la hacía secretamente desear que por sólo una vez alguno regresara mal herido de su misión para que ella por fin pudiera sentirse útil.

No daba cabida a cómo era posible que hasta estando en los laboratorios Q&B rodeada de las tres mentes más brillantes que ella jamás hubiera conocido, no se había sentido tan impotente como hasta ahora. Ella había sido la única del equipo que no tenía una maestría o doctorado, era joven, apenas recién graduada de su residencia de medicina, sin tanta experiencia como ellos. Solo tenía a su ingenio y gran inteligencia de su parte porque de eso siempre le sobró, pero aun así, aquello le había bastado para que la trataran como a una colega. No la menospreciaron ni una sola vez, y no es que los soldados lo hicieran –abiertamente al menos-, pero es que ella se estaba comenzando a desesperar con toda esa situación cada vez más. Estar sin hacer nada, la hacía recordar cosas de las últimas semanas, del último año, que no quería en su cabeza.

Por otra parte, hace menos de unos días se había prometido que no dejaría a nadie más defender su vida, y cada día que pasaba trataba de juntar el valor necesario para decidirse a ejecutar la única idea que se le pasó para lograr aquello: _quiero que me entrenen._ Pero aquello suponía pedírselo personalmente al líder de la comunidad, pues a fin de cuentas, era él quien estaba a cargo de todo y todos, y quien tenía la última palabra. Empero, ella estaba resuelta a que si eso no funcionaba, entonces encontraría la manera de que alguien más lo hiciera con o sin el permiso del líder. Necesitaba esto para ella, se lo debía a Tsunade, a Kimimaro, y a todas las cosas de su vida que la llevaron hasta ese momento, junto a los sobrevivientes de la que ahora era su comunidad. Necesitaba probar su valía.

El problema claro, no eran tanto en el pensar en otras alternativas para lograr su cometido, sino en hacer alguna de ellas. El juntar el valor necesario se le estaba haciendo eterno, y si no hacía nada pronto, entonces perdería toda oportunidad de que los soldados la vieran como una posible sobreviviente, en la extensión de toda la palabra. Lo que los convencería de que enseñarle lo necesario para sobrevivir sería una completa pérdida de tiempo, porque a fin de cuentas, _"tiempo es lo que menos hay"._

Así, caminando de un lugar a otro dentro del pequeño cuarto que habían acondicionado como consultorio médico, a punto de perder los nervios, Sakura se decidió.

– Al demonio, si no lo hago ahora no lo haré nunca.

Dicho eso, salió rumbo a la carpa militar en la que estaba segura Itachi estaría.

.

.

.

Cuando llegó a dicha tienda, entró sin siquiera avisar ni detenerse a pensar por qué hacer aquello era incivilizado, pues estaba segura que de hacerlo así, se acobardaría. No era exactamente por temor al líder, eso ya lo había superado, era más bien porque en realidad él no era más que un extraño quien aunque velaba por su seguridad, no dejaba de serle un completo desconocido. Sólo habían compartido palabras desde el primer día en que él la recibió, y sólo eso.

Pero, en el segundo que observó el interior de la tienda, se arrepintió de inmediato. Dentro no sólo estaba Itachi, sino también el resto de militares que al observar su presencia detuvieron momentáneamente su charla, desconcertados por su inesperada aparición.

El menor de los Uchiha era quien se quedó con su discurso a medio decir, mientras señalaba un mapa sobre la mesa, la miró molesto por la interrupción, para después ignorarla completamente al segundo siguiente, y seguir haciendo lo suyo como si nada pasase. Aquello, aunque ya lo encontraba como en un hábito por parte pelinegro desde el día en que puso un pie como parte de la comunidad, le molestó irremediable. Lo ignoró de vuelta.

– Kakashi y Yamato recorrieron toda esta área-continuó explicando el pelinegro con su típico tono neutro mientras señalaba un punto en específico en el mapa- así que Naruto y yo iremos más hacia el norte a explorar esta pequeña aldea. Ya hemos ido una vez y no fue demasiado peligroso.

Itachi, quien a pesar de estar prestando atención a las indicaciones de su hermano, en silencio le indicó a la pelirosa que esperara por un minuto. Ella sin salir de la tienda, así lo hizo. No sabía de qué iba todo aquello, pero suponía que se trataba sobre encontrar suministros, y por la novedad que el evento actual representaba para ella, decidió que se quedaría para darse una idea más acertada de todo lo que esos hombres tenían que hacer. Después de todo, si su plan salía como lo preveía, ella también estaría algún día haciendo todo lo que ellos hacían en ese momento. Por lo demás, Itachi no la corrió.

– Creo que es mejor si sólo se adhieren al viejo plan, la zona Oeste parece una mejor idea. Hay algunas granjas que aún no hemos explorado, y por lo que sabemos, ahí no hay peligro alguno- opinó Neji con un tono más benevolente que el del pelinegro, a pesar de su grave voz. Miró a Sakura por un segundo, saludando con un asentimiento en la cabeza, que ella recibió.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de objetar el comentario del pelicastaño, pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

– Neji tiene razón, Sasuke. Por ahora será mejor si sólo se atienen a lo que ya conocemos bien. Tal vez después de que ustedes regresen Neji y yo exploraremos esa zona que dices, pero por el momento, es mejor así- concertó Itachi, no perdiendo el contacto visual que su hermano, necio, no parecía querer romper. Sakura conocía poco de la relación que ambos pelinegros tenían, pero se estaba dando una idea. Sasuke no iba a aceptar tan fácil, él tenía sus propias razones. Y todos excepto ella las conocían: alejarse de todos.

Naruto, quien inmediatamente notó la tensión entre ambos Uchihas, intervino.

– Está bien así, Sasuke. De todos modos no quería tardar fuera tanto tiempo esta vez- medió- Además, le prometí a la señora Chiyo un par de plantillas que me lleva insistiendo conseguirle desde hace semanas. Pienso conseguírselas esta vez, y conozco el lugar perfecto para ello.

Sasuke, quien no sabía quién demonios era Chiyo y a quien a él le venía dando igual, lo miró con hastío. Le hizo saber todo aquello sin mesura, pero al final, entre sus palabras frías, terminó aceptando el dictamen de su hermano. No sin retirarse, por supuesto, con un disgusto que para todos fue visible.

Sakura sólo lo vio pasar a su lado, resolviendo que probablemente él era el único hombre de toda la comunidad, con el que ella jamás querría relacionarse.

Todos a excepción de Itachi se retiraron de igual manera cuando terminaron de discutir por otros pocos segundos algunas otras cuestiones sobre el viaje del rubio y pelinegro. Ella siguió en la entrada sin decir nada, escuchando todo.

– Señorita Haruno- le dijo Kakashi, uno de los nuevos militantes, cuando pasó por su lado al finalizar. Su compañero, Yamato, hizo lo mismo, saludándola y despidiéndose. Ella hizo lo propio.

Neji pasó también por su lado, y le hizo el mismo amable ademán que ella correspondió y al que comenzaba a acostumbrarse. Finalmente Naruto, al pasar a su lado se detuvo para preguntarle que qué hacía allí, a lo que ella brevemente le dijo que después le explicaría. Dicho aquello el rubio también se retiró, dejándola sola junto al líder militar, quien la miró expectante.

Al encontrarse ante la presencia del líder, Sakura ya no supo cómo comenzar a explicarse, lo que el pelinegro notó.

¿Sakura? ¿Tiene algo que decir?- preguntó paciente. Ella lo miró a los ojos, y decidió tomar el mismo arrebato que la había llenado minutos atrás cuando entró sin pensarlo a la tienda.

– Sí, tengo algo importante que decir- concedió, tomándose unos segundos más- quiero que me enseñen lo necesario para sobrevivir.- Itachi la miró sin entender, y le preguntó qué a qué se refería. Ella así lo hizo- El día en que acepté venir a la comunidad tú dijiste que estuve demasiado tiempo resguardada de todo esto, de sobrevivir de los infectados y de las... personas. Tienes razón. Lo sabía incluso antes de conocerte a ti o a tu gente. Cuando estuve a fuera, tuve a personas que si no fuera por ellas no estaría aquí- explicó lo más clara que pudo-, ahora esas personas ya no están conmigo, y de alguna forma estoy con ustedes. Pero por mucho que eso debería hacerme sentir segura o conforme, no lo hace, y no por ustedes. Quiero aprender a ser yo misma quien defienda y luche por mi vida, no quiero estar todo el día aquí sin hacer nada. Sé que no lo parezco, pero soy fuerte, y si me enseñan lo que ustedes saben, por muy básico que sea, no se decepcionarán.

Itachi la miró dubitativo, reconociendo el valor en las palabras de la médica, pero el dejar que la mujer arriesgara su vida no estaba entre sus planes.

–Sé que es fuerte, Sakura. Todos quienes están en esta comunidad lo han tenido que ser para llegar hasta acá con vida- reveló el pelinegro sin titubear- Pero usted tiene un papel dentro de la comunidad, y créame es tan importante como el que nosotros hacemos. Afuera es peligroso, y si arriesgamos su vida ahí, sería arriesgarnos nosotros- declaró el hombre. Cruzó sus brazos, y ese lenguaje corporal le dijo a ella que no iba a ser sencilla la cosa. Era un hecho, sin embargo, esta vez Sakura sí que no se rendiría.

– Ni siquiera he sido de ayuda en todo este tiempo, no ha habido alguien que necesite de mis conocimientos realmente. Y no cuenta la herida que traté del señor Yamato porque eso pudo haber sido fácilmente tratado por cualquiera de ustedes – se adelantó la pelirosa a la inminente replica que ya leía en el militar- No me gusta estar sin hacer nada.

Él le explicó que los accidentes podrían pasar en cualquier instante, y que ella debería estar lista para enfrentarlos. También le dijo que en un principio eran muchos más en la comunidad, pero que por alguna u otra razón habían ido disminuyendo en número, y que eso pudo haber sido evitado si hubieran tenido un médico entre los suyos.

– Tampoco es que pueda hacer mucho de ser el caso que algo grave suceda. No tengo el material necesario para tratar a alguno si se hieren de gravedad- impugnó la pelirosa, y eso era una verdad que sabía Itachi debía conocer porque el tono con el que le respondió ya no le pareció tan convincente como de costumbre.

– Estoy seguro de que hará lo mejor que pueda, y eso será suficiente

– Sólo dame una oportunidad, es lo único que pido. –solicitó. -Aprendo rápido. Ustedes son pocos para suplir todas las necesidades de la comunidad entera, no creas que no me he dado cuenta, y yo ayudaré siempre que pueda- No voz insegura en ella. Itachi la miró sin estar realmente convencido.

– No sé si es una buena idea-admitió

– Exactamente, no lo sabes, y por eso tienes que darme una oportunidad para averiguarlo.

Itachi se mantuvo en un silencio por alrededor de unos minutos, pero a Sakura le fue suficiente aquello, porque significaba que se lo estaba pensando. Había descubierto que Itachi no era un líder de tipo opresor, por mucho que lo pensó en un principio, así que tal vez sí le daría una oportunidad.

Por otro lado, el militar pensaba en todas las razones por las que acceder a la petición de la pelirosa terminaría en un desastre en el que ellos serían los principales afectados. Sabía que la pelirosa era dentro de lo que podía una sobreviviente más, pero aquello no era suficiente para enfrentar los peligros de afuera. En cambio, sus conocimientos médicos, sí que eran suficientes, tenían mucho que perder. Aun así, en su reflexión interior concluyó que aunque hubiera malas consecuencias, él aún estaba en deuda con la mujer. Sí, él nunca olvidaría lo que había hecho a pesar de que ella pareciera haberlo olvidado -o al menos, si no lo había hecho, era muy buena para ocultarlo-. De cualquier forma, tenía que compensarla, y si ella estaba tan insistente con ese asunto, lo menos que podía hacer era acceder un poco.

– Una oportunidad, Sakura. – consintió por fin. La pelirosa sintió tal alegría al escucharlo que una sonrisa optimista se dibujó en su rostro sin poder evitarlo. Aquél gesto sólo hizo a Itachi rememorar a cierta persona que casualmente, nunca se iba se sus pensamientos. Izumi Uchiha. Cuando su memorias lo comenzaron a asechar, apartó rápido sus pensamientos melancólicos para concentrarse en su presente- Mañana a primera hora saldrá junto con mi hermano y Neji a recolectar víveres, ya sabe, al lugar que escuchó que discutimos minutos atrás- concluyó. Sakura ya no estuvo tan contenta.

– ¿Creí que Naruto iría junto a Sasuke?- preguntó con un tono que ya no sonó seguro. Con Neji o Naruto, el asunto estaba bien, pero otra cosa era el pelinegro menor. Él parecía ser demasiado complicado.

– Ya no. ¿Hay algún problema?- preguntó el pelinegro ya sabiendo de sobra la antipatía que la pelirosa parecía sentir por su hermano menor. Sonrió para sus adentros.

– Para nada. Iré y no lo decepcionaré, ya verá.

– Bien- concluyó Itachi, dando por terminado el asunto- por favor si ve a Naruto dígale que quiero hablar con él, lo mismo con Neji.

Sakura asintió en respuesta. Y salió de la tienda no sin antes escuchar unas cuantas últimas explicaciones del pelinegro. Al final, fuera como lo viera, Itachi le había dado la oportunidad que ella buscaba, y decidió que nadie arruinaría esa pequeña victoria de la que se sentía satisfecha.

Probaría su valía y nadie lo evitaría.

.

.

.

Antes de que el sol saliera Sakura ya estaba despierta, aseada y con un pequeño bolso que se acomodó en su hombro con lo que Naruto le recomendó sería necesario en la misión. La ropa que usaba era la que las mujeres de la comunidad amablemente le regalaron, y que sin ningún remedio le quedaban enormes, pero pasando por alto ese hecho, ya estaba lista.

Así, a eso de las 5 de la mañana salió de su pequeño cuarto y se dirigió al consultorio provisional de la comunidad. Tenía que llevar algunas cosas médicas en caso de que las necesitaran en el camino. Su tutora siempre le recomendó cargar un botiquín con ella cada vez que pudiera, y ella atesoraba cualquier recomendación que su rubia maestra le hizo alguna vez en vida.

Esculcó entre los cajones sobre un mueble en la esquina y encontró lo esencial. Estaba guardando todo en su bolso cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Con un simple "Adelante", la figura esbelta de una mujer de cabellos negros se hizo espacio en la pequeña sala. Aquella mujer era la única de todas en la comunidad que sabía cómo disparar un arma propiamente, pero más allá de eso, conocía muy poco de ella. Sabía por otras personas que renacientemente había perdido a su esposo, Asuma Sarutobi, quien había sido uno de los soldados que perdió la vida en el enfrentamiento contra los sobrevivientes del grupo Lynx. Y muy a pesar, ella parecía estar manejándolo lo mejor que podía, sobre todo porque aún tenía un sobrino adolescente del que debía hacerse cargo.

Conociendo ese último hecho, Sakura pronunció los buenos días mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa suave.

– Buenos días, Kurenai- La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa que no le alcanzó a los ojos, por supuesto.- ¿Hay algún problema? –quiso saber la pelirosa al notar el pesar que parecía rodear a la mujer

– Creo que sí- se sinceró totalmente incómoda. Guardó silencio por un par de segundos, y al final decidió hablar en un tono de voz que no pareció tan propio para lo que reveló- creo que estoy embarazada.

Sakura se sorprendió momentáneamente por la noticia, y pensando en el montón de posibilidades del porqué aquello no era en sí buenas noticias, teniendo en cuenta, bueno... todo, en silencio comprendió el porqué del tono abatido de la mujer.

– ¿Crees?- le preguntó

– Tengo los síntomas, no he tenido mi periodo en dos meses, y bueno, estoy segura. Estoy embarazada…- concluyó más para sí, como si quisiera hacerse a la idea de lo que había dicho. Sakura, conociendo que el tema en sí era delicado, decidió preguntar que qué quería hacer al respecto. Después de todo, ella era médica y debía atenerse a lo que su paciente decidiera. – No lo sé aún, por eso estoy aquí. Quiero tu opinión. ¿Crees que es posible tenerlo sin complicaciones? ¿Crees que sería inhumano si decido traerlo a este mundo? Ya todo es diferente, Asuma está muerto, y yo ya no sé qué hacer- la mujer pareció quebrarse en ese mismo instante, por lo que Sakura se acercó para consolarla. Demasiado fuerte por tanto tiempo, pensó, abrazándola.

– En cuanto al desarrollo de tu embarazo y al nacimiento del bebé, sí puedo opinar y sostener mis palabras- le dijo después de romper el abrazo- y puedo decirte que con los cuidados debidos, todo saldrá bien- intentó mirándola directamente a los ojos- En cuanto al resto, reconozco que sería peligroso, pero de ahí ya no puedo opinar abiertamente porque nuestra seguridad recae en Itachi y sus hombres, y porque todo depende de lo que decidas. Si quieres mi opinión como persona, te diría que ellos son muy capaces de protegernos y de darle una oportunidad a tu hijo de crecer sin demasiados riesgos, si eso es lo que en verdad quieres.

– Sé eso- reconoció Kurenai, pero el hecho de que siguiera con el mismo aspecto preocupado le dijo a Sakura que aún guardaba sus mismas inquietudes.

En ese instante alguien se asomó por la puerta. Era Neji Hyuuga, quien al notar a ambas mujeres, pareció -en lo que se pudo apreciar-, apenado por interrumpir el encuentro. Se disculpó, no sin antes avisar a la pelirosa que ya estaban por irse, a lo que Sakura recordó de inmediato el asunto por el que en primer lugar había ido al consultorio. Con cara apenada, le dijo a Kurenai que tratarían ese asunto cuando ella regresara, y que decidiera lo que decidiera, ella estaría de su parte. Ésta sólo asintió en respuesta. Dicho eso, dando una última mirada a la de cabellos negros, salió de la habitación.

.

.

.

Con la incertidumbre de la noticia de Kurenai, Sakura llegó a las puertas de la comunidad alcanzando a Neji en el camino, él, vestido con el uniforme oscuro de costumbre, la esperaba cargando una mochila enorme sobre sus anchos hombros. Sasuke salió desde algún lugar, luciendo casi el mismo aspecto que el pelicastaño, sumándole un aura peligroso e indiferente del que ella había aprendido, nunca se liberaba.

El Uchiha al notarla, no hizo más que lanzar un pequeño bufido de molestia. Ella sabía que al enterarse él de los planes de Itachi, no se lo tomó tan bien. Para ser honestos, ninguno de los hombres o civiles pareció contento con la idea, querían a la médica a salvo y no en el exterior intentando dárselas de heroína. Claro que las cosas eran diferentes para el pelinegro, pues estaba segura que su vida le venía viniendo igual. Sentimiento que era algo así como recíproco.

Empero, en silencio concluyó que era él uno a los que a ella quería probarles más que a nadie su valor.

Sin previo aviso, el moreno interrumpió aquél pensamiento al sacar de algún lugar una de aquellas grandes mochilas que ambos hombres cargaban, y que aunque vacía, no dejó de pesar cuando se la posicionó sin cuidado sobre sus hombros.

– Sin privilegios- dijo insolente, sin más, y procedió a alejarse para pasar por las grandes puertas que Naruto abrió en ese instante.

Neji le siguió, y a continuación, después de uno o dos segundos de duda, ella también lo hizo.

Cualquier cosa que pasara de ahora en adelante, ella tenía que asegurarse de que todo saliera con buenos resultados. Sólo así podría demostrarles a todos que no la necesitaban proteger, y que ella podía ser una más de ellos.

 _Por favor, que así sea._

 **Continuará…**

.

 _Ya han pasado algunos días desde el capítulo anterior, lo siento. Desde ahorita estoy comenzando con el próximo capítulo, por lo que no me tardaré tanto esta vez. Peero, aviso que pronto entraré a clases y me será un poquito complicado el subir constantemente el resto de la historia –soy chica universitaria, por si no lo sabían-. Aun así, no la abandonaré._

 _En fin, en cuanto al capítulo… ¿qué puedo decir? Creo que está de más decir que el romance no sucederá así, puff, de la nada, se irá dando a su tiempo. Aun así, hm, en el próximo capítulo tendremos a Sakura, Sasuke y Neji solos, y no sé, tal vez aaalgo pueda pasar xD pero no esperen demasiado. Creo. En cuanto a lo que va pasando hasta ahora, y cómo va sucediendo, espero que sea suficiente para todas ustedes. Si es así, me doy –un poco- por satisfecha._

 _¡Oh! Antes de que se me olvide, también tuvimos una escena con los integrantes del grupo Lynx. Espero no los hayan olvidado, porque de momento son importantes para la trama. Yoshiro, Gaara… :3 téngalos presentes._

 _Y bueno, es todo. Espero estén teniendo un buen inicio de semana –en lo que se pueda, teniendo en cuenta lo que pasa en México- Yep._

 _Gracias a las poquitas personas que comentan, son un sol._

 _Nos leemos. Ciao!_

.


	7. Chapter 7: Black skirt

.

 _To survive by K'Ariadne_

 _Chapter 7_

.

La pequeña pendiente que descendía desde el punto en donde la comunidad Halcón se encontraba era especialmente sinuosa para todo ser vivo. Había ramas, troncos caídos, piedras y otros obstáculos que hacían que el camino fuera escabroso como ningún otro, sin embargo, no era imposible de recorrer desde cualquier punto. No para Sakura –con muchos problemas, al menos-, ni para Neji, ni para Sasuke, siendo estos últimos quienes la descendían con tal facilidad que Sakura por momentos los envidió. Tampoco era especialmente un impedimento para alguno que otro infectado que de alguna u otra manera había ido a parar por los alrededores alguna vez. Sin embargo, esa mañana en particular, los dos hombres y mujer no encontraron a ninguna de aquellas criaturas vagando por ahí en su camino hasta el claro del bosque, por lo que el recorrido se había concentrado en ellos prestando atención sólo a sus pisadas y a nada más. El resultado de aquello fue una marcha en completo silencio en donde lo único que se escuchaba eran los sonidos matutinos de pequeños insectos, ardillas y pájaros.

Pasaron así tal vez una media hora, hasta que debido al mutismo impuesto, Sakura comenzó a sumergirse en pensamientos nada agradables que la comenzaron a llevar a un pozo oscuro del que nada bueno se podía obtener, por lo que después de ser consciente del pequeño resquemor que dejan esa clase de amargos recuerdos, se obligó a volver a la realidad, en donde la vista de las anchas espaldas de los dos militares la recibieron, junto con el ya bien sabido y odiado silencio.

Así que, consciente de la posibilidad de volver a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, decidió entretener a su mente inquieta con la vista delante de ella. Comenzó a inspeccionar detenidamente a ambos militares, cosa que nunca había hecho hasta ahora ni estando encerrada en un auto con uno, o cuidando de las heridas del otro; así, observó como el uniforme oscuro que parecía ser, todos sus compañeros siempre llevaban, les recorría desde los hombros hasta los pies. Una camiseta de poliéster de manga larga se ceñía específicamente en sus hombros y brazos, al contrario del par de pantalones de un material más pesado que se arrugaban hasta terminar por debajo de un par de botas negras tipo militar. De sus caderas masculinas se sostenía un cinturón ancho donde guardaban sus armas de combate, mientras que sus manos permanecían enguantadas parcialmente, dejando sus dedos libres para más movilidad. Ambos hombres eran altos y con extremidades fuertes. Ambos eran evidentemente atractivos, sin embargo, cada uno de ellos transmitía cosas totalmente opuestas.

Neji, por ejemplo, aunque hermético siempre se dirigía a ella con respeto. Su voz de tenor le favorecía a su personalidad flemática, y le transmitía meramente calma. Sin embargo, ella sabía que al igual que todos en ese mundo apocalíptico, guardaba un pasado que ella desconocía, por lo que no podía asegurar que realmente conocía al joven hombre. Aún no al menos.

Y por otro lado, sobre Sasuke Uchiha sólo sabía lo que a simple vista observaba, y cabía mencionar que nada de aquello le gustaba ni siquiera un poco. Su actitud parca e irascibilidad mal contenida era su más rasgo distintivo, y lo que específicamente más lo hacía repudiarlo.

Empero, mientras repasaba su aspecto arrebatador, su mentón cuadrado y cada una de sus facciones duras, llegó a la conclusión de que alguien como él probablemente perdió a gente importante en el momento que todo se fue al demonio, porque de otra forma, no encontraba razón alguna para todos los desplantes y rechazos que el hombre le dedicaba no sólo a ella sino a todos en la comunidad, incluyendo a su hermano y sobrino. De ser así, entonces tal vez y sólo tal vez, se obligaría a tratar de ignorar el sentir totalmente desagradable que la invadía cada vez que el hombre estaba cerca.

Tan entretenida estuvo conjeturando distintas posibilidades que explicarán el carácter problemático del pelinegro, que no escuchó a Neji posicionarse a su lado y hablarle.

– ¿Así que esto es lo tuyo? ¿Observar insistentemente?

– ¿Disculpa?

– Sasuke se aleja, yo mantengo la boca cerrada, y tú observas. Llevo sintiendo tu mirada desde hace minutos- explicó el castaño ante la cara de duda de la mujer.

Sakura comprendió, y pudo haberse sentido apenada, pero decidió ignorar el bochorno. Después de todo, aquella era la primera vez que el castaño le hablaba con algo parecido a familiaridad, como si fuera una camarada más, y eso le gustó.

– Lo siento, es mi manera de lidiar con el silencio. No soy exactamente el tipo de persona que lo disfruta.

Neji asintió calmo.

Ambos caminaron a la par por unos cuantos metros más, y a ella no le tomó más que eso para acostumbrarse a su presencia.

– ¿Por qué no? El silencio es algunas veces mucho mejor que un montón de innecesaria palabrería.

– Algunas veces sí, pero me a mí me gusta mantener la mente ocupada. Estar sin hacer nada, o en silencio, no es muy bueno para mí- le dijo, omitiendo que la razón eran memorias poco gratas- así que ahora hablo, me gusta hacerlo, aunque a nadie más parezca gustarle como a mí

Neji la miró detenidamente, – Bien. – dijo. Luego, volvió su mirada hacia adelante, donde Sasuke se perdía en la distancia, apartado de ellos. Y después de un par de segundos, aun sin mirarla, habló– ¿siempre quisiste ser médica?

Sakura lo miró agradecida. Sí, después de todo, Neji Hyuuga era un buen hombre, teniendo o no algún pasado escabroso.

– No realmente- le confesó después de unos segundos- pasé por muchas etapas, en algún momento quise ser antropóloga, en algún otro astronauta, y en otro modelo de ropa interior…

Neji la miró con desconcierto. – ¿Estás de broma?

Sakura no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida al notar la ofuscación en el rostro del joven militar.

– A decir verdad, alguna vez pasó por mi cabeza.- Confesó sin perder la sonrisa– ¿Tú siempre quisiste entrar al ejército?

El castaño dejó de mirarla.

– No, fue algo que mi mejor amigo me metió en la cabeza- dijo grave. Y el rostro taciturno del hombre le dijo que se había metido en terreno austero. Ella entendió.

– ¿Cómo va la herida en tu costado? ¿Aún sientes alguna molestia?- intentó

Neji la miró agradecido, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder a su pregunta porque Sasuke apareció delante con su porte de hombre malo.

– ¿Podrían cerrar la boca?- les susurró hastiado

Neji, quien ya conocía su carácter, no hizo más que mirarlo indiferente, sin perder la compostura. Otra cosa fue Sakura. Sin embargo, cuando entendió la razón del mandato del pelinegro, decidió guardar silencio.

Sin ser consiente realmente, habían recorrido algunos cuantos kilómetros hasta llegar casi al borde de la carretera principal de siempre, y desde ahí se escuchaba el sonido de muchos lamentos que reconoció de inmediato.

Por el rostro calmo de Neji, supuso que él sí se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle muchísimo antes que ella, así que observó a Sasuke, éste la miró por un segundo con aquél usual gesto que siempre parecía dedicarle exclusivamente a ella, más no dijo nada, y ella no necesitó escuchar algo de su boca para saber exactamente lo que pensaba de su persona. Molesta, lo ignoró, y con cuidado, tal y como Neji lo hacía y Sasuke imitó, se asomó desde detrás de los troncos de los árboles que los resguardaban de la vista de los infectados. Los tres observaron con cautela el panorama.

En la carretera entre el congestionamientos de autos abandonados había al menos una veintena de infectados que no avanzaban o hacían otra cosa más que andar sobre sus propios pasos. Y aunque aquello resultaba inusual, resultaba aún más un percance para sus planes estrictos, plan que se concentraba en colocar la batería que Sasuke cargaba en su mochila dentro de uno de los autos varados perteneciente a la comunidad. Dicho vehículo estaba colocado estratégicamente entre aquél tumulto para ser usado en momentos de necesidad como aquél, donde necesitaban el auto para llegar a su destino. Itachi había sido específico, por alguna razón no quería que se demoraran tanto, así que estaban obligados a enfrentar aquella situación de alguna u otra manera. Y la pelirosa estaba segura que esa pequeña horda de devoradores representaba no sólo un problema para ella, sino también para ambos hombres.

– Tal vez podamos distraerlos, o encontrar algún otro auto más adelante- opinó Sakura con la voz más sigilosa que pudo, mientras maquinaba algún plan en su cabeza para hacer aquello. Quería demostrar que realmente estaba con ellos. Sasuke se negó.

– Será difícil distraer a todos- le dijo sin mirarla. Luego, después de un par de segundos habló de nuevo- o tal vez no.

Neji le preguntó que a qué se refería.

– Dos de nosotros podemos dirigirnos a ellos y atraerlos, en lo que el tercero se encarga del auto- indicó con voz seria- carnada humana, tal como les gusta

– Es peligroso- negó Neji. Sasuke, extrañado, le dirigió una mirada que aunque distante tenía la duda grabada en ella, luego, cuando observó a Sakura entendió su comentario, por lo que casi hizo una mueca desagradable. Sakura entendió también.

– Sé cómo poner la batería de un auto, puedo encargarme de eso mientras ustedes hacen lo que tengan que hacer- habló rápidamente sin dirigirse a ninguno en particular. No estaba mintiendo, en algún momento de su pasado ella terminó sabiendo un montón de cosas que ahora resultaban útiles. Ahí estaba su oportunidad, no la dejaría pasar por alto.

Ambos hombres intercambiaron miradas, hasta que Neji, con voz seria le dijo que sería más prudente si los dejaba a ellos encargarse de todo.

El castaño conocía las razones de la pelirosa para estar afuera y no segura dentro de la comunidad como pensaba debía ser, y aunque consideraba que sus motivos eran respetables, Itachi mismo le pidió que la vigilara y no dejara "bajo ninguna circunstancia" poner su vida en peligro, y con eso él estaba completamente de acuerdo. Sin embargo, Sakura no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo.

– Lo haré. Es imposible para los dos luchar contra todos ellos, así que me apresuraré, lo prometo. –dijo con una tono que indicaba que no estaba pidiendo permiso.

Neji, por un segundo la miró con un pequeñísimo atisbo de diversión, la pelirosa lo miró confundida. Pero se olvidó del asunto cuando el castaño alargó la mirada con una expresión totalmente diferente en su rostro, expresión que esta vez ella sí entendió, quería intimidarla para hacerla cambiar de parecer. Sakura no se amedrentó.

Sasuke, por otro lado, harto de la situación, rechinó los dientes para hacer notar su presencia.

– Quien quiera seguirme, adelante.

Dicho eso, dejó la batería del auto junto a una bolsa de herramientas cerca de los pies de la mujer, y sin más, se alejó rumbo a la veintena de infectados.

Neji maldijo en voz baja, y dándole una última mirada de advertencia a la pelirosa, siguió a su compañero apresurado.

Sakura, por otra parte, no tuvo más que tomar el aparato en sus manos y llevar a cabo el plan.

Así que alerta, observando todo a su alrededor, llegó hasta la destartalada camioneta tipo wagoneer con el corazón en las manos. Abrió el cofre del auto, y después de dar una mirada preocupada a los militares que un poco más adelante de ella se ofuscaban en una peligrosa lucha contra la veintena de seres putrefactos, distrayéndolos, decidió llevar a cabo su tarea. En ella estaba el que todo aquello saliera sin ninguna baja.

Así que mientras escuchaba los sonidos que los hombres hacían al enfundar sus cuchillas contra el cráneo de los infectados una y otra vez, trabajó con los dedos agiles que le supuso el ser una cirujana notable.

En un par de minutos terminó exitosamente.

Empero, no pudo dar aviso a los hombres, pues mientras ellos se movían por todo el lugar para luchar y ponerse a salvo, alguno que otro infectado se había separado de la inesperada manada. Como resultado de aquello, tuvo a una de aquellas criaturas jalándola de los hombros, intentando alcanzar la piel de su cuello con frenesí. Ella sintió como su corazón latió desbocado mientras en vano intentaba apartar con todas sus fuerzas a la criatura. Maldijo porque a diferencia de los hombres, no cargaba ninguna arma consigo. Estaba arruinada.

Sin embargo, de un momento a otro, sintió la sangre putrefacta del infectado derramarse sobre las solapas de su playera blanca. El cuerpo de la criatura cayó inerte a sus pies, y frente a sí, tuvo la visión de un militar de cabellos negros que, con la respiración agitada, la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Sasuke se acercó, y con una mano enguantada, le ofreció un cuchillo extra.

– No hesites si se da el caso- dijo con voz severa. Su mano quedó suspendida al menos por unos segundos en el aire, hasta que Sakura tomó el arma. En esos pequeños segundos, ambos, hombre y mujer pudieron sentir la piel expuesta de los dedos del otro. Ambos bajaron sus manos de inmediato.

Sakura lo miró por un segundo más, hasta que Sasuke, impasible, se alejó varios metros justo en el momento en el que Neji los alcanzó, respirando de manera irregular.

– ¿Está lista? – dijo señalando el automóvil

Sakura observó a su alrededor, e identificó a varios infectados que con exaltación se dirigían hacia ellos. Asintió, y apresurados, los tres se metieron dentro del coche, arrancando sin más.

Nadie pudo advertir como al menos por un segundo, el mundo pareció detenerse minutos atrás.

.

.

.

Estaban cansados de correr, sus músculos estaban engarrotados por todo el esfuerzo físico, sin embargo, no se detenían ni siquiera para tomar una buena bocanada de aire. Si lo hacían, estaban fritos.

– Eh, tú, gordo, corre más rápido – dijo un joven de piel morena con la voz entrecortada

– ¡Eso hago!- gritó un castaño con el rostro compungido por el cansancio.

Eso fue lo último que se escuchó al menos por al menos una hora más, mientras los cinco personajes que se encontraban en el bosque rodeados de una horda de infectados, corrían por sus vidas sin detenerse.

Cuando se alejaron finalmente de aquella manada de rabiosos, los tres hombres y las dos mujeres se detuvieron, desesperados por poner dentro de su organismo un poco de aire.

– Necesitamos encontrar un refugio cuanto antes, o no la contaremos

– Se escucha más fácil decirlo, que hacerlo- respondió bruscamente el hombre moreno

– Ustedes dos, paren, si nos escuchan volverán a darnos caza- dijo el tercer hombre, mientras miraba el rostro preocupado de las únicas féminas que los acompañaban, una de ellas se colocaba de mejor manera un bulto sobre su pecho.

El joven hombre miró por un largo rato más a la última mujer y al infante de un año que cargaba en una mochila canguro. Suspiró. Increíblemente, y muy a pesar de la situación, el infante se mantenía calmo.

Los dos hombres restantes comprendieron la situación, y guardaron silencio.

– Bien, por el momento encontremos dónde pasar la noche. Después nos ocuparemos de encontrar una comunidad, o lo que sea.

Anunció finalmente el hombre. Y con aquella última promesa, el grupo se puso nuevamente en marcha.

.

.

.

Dentro del auto, al menos por 4 largas horas -que a la joven médica se le antojaron a más-, nadie dijo una palabra. Los dos hombres y mujer regresaron a un mutismo esta vez acordado por todos, así que sin ninguna otra opción, Sakura tuvo que idear una manera de entretener a su mente observando y memorizando todo el recorrido que siguieron desde que salieron de la carretera.

Poco después, Neji, quien fue el responsable de conducir el auto, aparcó finalmente. Trató de esconder el vehículo entre la terracería a un lado del camino y la maleza de un par de árboles frondosos. Al salir del coche, tanto los hombres como la médica se dieron a la tarea de cubrir de mejor manera los recovecos que las ramas de los árboles no cubrieron.

Terminando de hacer aquello, Sasuke sacó desde alguno de los muchos bolsillos de su pantalón un mapa de la zona. Le dio un rápido vistazo, y una vez orientado dentro del lugar, guardó de nuevo el papel para luego comenzar a caminar sin decir palabra alguna.

Neji y Sakura no tuvieron otra opción más que seguirlo.

Y por lo que duró el recorrido desde ese punto hasta los inicios de lo que alguna vez fue una granja familiar, el castaño y la médica se dedicaron a compartir de vez en cuando uno que otro argumento sobre cosas que el militar creía ayudarían a la mujer. Mientras que por otra parte, el joven pelinegro no volteó la mirada ni una sola vez.

– En este tipo de granjas te puedes dar cuenta que el propietario se dedicó principalmente a la siembra por todo el cultivo desbordado y por los casi nulos cerquillos para criar animales- dijo el castaño esta vez, señalando diferentes partes de la extensa propiedad– las cosechas ya están infestadas de plagas, así que no nos servirán de nada, pero dentro tal vez podamos encontrar semillas. Y eso nos vendría estupendo.

Sakura asintió, estaba totalmente abstraída en los consejos que el militar le compartía. Gracias a él entendía un poco mejor lo que era trabajar en equipo y para una comunidad.

– ¿Así que de esto se trata esta misión? ¿Encontrar semillas?

Neji la miró con un poco de diversión.

– Exactamente. Los víveres que aún quedan se acabarán en algún punto o dejarán de estar en buen estado pronto, cosechar y criar animales es nuestra llave secreta para sobrevivir

– Así que pasaré de ser una médica cirujana de buena talla, ¿a una granjera mata zombies? Genial- se mofó la médica.

Neji sonrió en respuesta.

Ambos continuaron su charla, hasta que después de un cierto tiempo considerable, alcanzaron por fin al joven Uchiha cuando éste se decidió a revisar el granero cercano a la casa principal. Dentro, no encontraron más que los huesos roídos de algunas gallinas y cerdos, un machete con el filo oxidado al que no podían darle algún uso, e increíblemente un par de lámparas de aceite de antaño, que el joven castaño se aseguró de guardar muy bien dentro del compartimento más grande de su mochila. Pero de las semillas no había rastro alguno.

El pelinegro malhumorado, chasqueó la lengua.

– Tal vez dentro de la casa encontremos algo útil

Concertó la pelirosa, tratando de apaciguar el mal genio del morocho. Él solo la miró y sin decir nada se dirigió hasta el lugar mencionado. Sakura se sintió molesta, y aunque contradecía a lo que realmente quería hacer, lo siguió junto a Neji.

Cuando estuvieron a los pies de la deteriorada morada, se detuvieron en el pórtico de ésta para posteriormente llamar insistentemente a la puerta, esto con el fin de provocar el ruido suficiente para alertar a algún posible infectado que estuviese dentro del hogar. Cuando después de un par de minutos, la ausencia de gruñidos, arañazos, o golpes insistentes les dijo que el lugar estaba limpio, procedieron a ingresar.

Lo primero que hicieron dentro fue recorrer las cortinas de las ventanas cercanas para que pudieran ver mejor, ya que la poca claridad del día se iba perdiendo detrás de las montañas.

El pelinegro, sin dar oportunidad alguna a cuestionarlo, les avisó que debían separarse para terminar todo más rápido. A Sakura pareció gustarle la idea, sin embargo Neji se mostró un poco renuente al principio, hasta que después de un par de minutos se vio obligado a aceptar muy a pesar de que iba en contra de las órdenes de Itachi, porque uno, Sasuke tenía razón, y dos, porque simplemente no podría obligar a la mujer a estar pegada a sus solapas. Los pocos momentos que había compartido con la médica le habían bastado para darse una idea de su carácter tozudo.

Así que concordado aquello, cada uno se perdió en un rincón de la amplia casa. Neji se dirigió hacia la cocina y comedor, mientras que Sasuke a otras salas del primer nivel. Sakura, por el contrario se aventuró a ir al único par de habitaciones que se encontraban en la planta superior.

Ahí, mientras los hombres se dedicaban a explorar hasta el más mínimo milímetro, la médica se consagró por los primeros minutos, a buscar de igual manera algo que les fuera útil hasta que resolvió que no había nada ahí que pudiera servirles realmente. De esa manera, se dedicó a matar el tiempo observando los pocos retratos familiares que se encontró en una de las habitaciones. Después de terminar con aquella habitación, procedió a hacer lo mismo con la segunda, más sólo encontró un único retrato.

En él la vista de una bella mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules la recibió, y sin poder evitarlo recordó a su rubia mentora. Siguiendo el calor familiar que parecía irradiar la vivienda entera, continuó recordando con nostalgia a quien para ella había sido la única persona a la que había podido llamar "familia", incluso cuando no compartieron un lazo sanguíneo verdadero.

Sin poder detener a sus pensamientos, se preguntó si alguna vez se volvería a sentir así con alguien más. Recordó a los hombres debajo de las escaleras, y a la comunidad que había encontrado después de la serie de hechos fatídicos que le sucedieron no hace más de dos semanas, y se preguntó si con alguna de aquellas personas podría volver a tener algo como lo que alguna vez tuvo con Tsunade. Finalmente concluyó que aquello sólo lo descubriría con el tiempo.

Así que dándole una última vista al retrato de bordes pintorescos, decidió salir de la habitación, empero, antes de poder hacer aquello, vislumbró un pequeño armario escondido detrás de la puerta que no había visto con anterioridad, y aunque dentro no encontró nada que pudiera serles de buen uso a los hombres, sonrió.

La prenda que sostenía entre sus manos le invadió esta vez de recuerdos distintos, específicamente de una época en la que ella igualmente tuvo que ser fuerte, mucho antes de conocer a Tsunade, así que aunque los recuerdos de esa parte de su vida no eran muy agradables, y aunque la situación podría resultar hasta ciertamente estúpida teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, decidió tomar prestada la falda vaquera negra y las botas de tipo militar que se ajustaron perfectamente a su anatomía.

Cuando observó su reflejo en el espejo empolvado que permanecía en una esquina de la recámara, sonrió un poco. Se sentía fuerte.

Así que sin más, salió finalmente de la habitación no sin antes abastecerse de unas pocas prendas más que ella pudiera llamar suyas.

Porque después de todo, mujeres, son mujeres, incluso en el fin del mundo.

Y bueno, los hombres también son hombres...

Cuando estuvo por fin en el primer nivel, se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar cuando encontró la mirada intensa de ambos militares que se concentraba únicamente en la ahora desnuda parte de su anatomía.

Neji fue quien miró a sus piernas tan sólo por un par de segundos hasta que finalmente apartó la mirada apenado. Otro caso fue Sasuke, que después de unos segundos más, que parecieron eternos, la apartó de igual manera pero para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Una mirada recelosa y especialmente oscura fue lo que Sakura encontró en los ojos del hombre.

– ¿En serio?

La interrogó incrédulo. Ella comprendió su mirada.

– No había nada más que pudiera servirnos- se justificó rápidamente, y se odió un segundo después de hacerlo. No tenía por qué excusarse ante el hombre.

Inmediatamente, sin mirarla, el pelinegro subió los escalones para comprobar por sí mismo si aquello era verdad. Ella lo odió. Después de un par de minutos, el militar bajó y pasó por su lado sin decir palabra alguna, y ella supo que el pequeño morral que trajo consigo, fue meramente por orgullo.

Como el militar no se detuvo, tanto ella como Neji tuvieron que seguirle hasta las afueras de la vivienda.

– Sasuke, ¿a dónde vas? El auto está por la otra dirección.

El pelinegro los ignoró, continuando su camino. Esta vez, Neji lo llamó con más fuerza, por lo que el hombre se detuvo.

– Hay otra granja a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí, ahí puede haber algo, iré a revisar- explicó de mala gana

– Itachi dijo específicamente que esta misión fuera de ida y de regreso, si nos desviamos un poco más tendremos que encontrar refugio para pasar la noche. Volvamos otro día.

El moreno se mantuvo irresoluble.

– Regresen ustedes, si quieren.

El moreno procedió a continuar su camino, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz molesta de la médica.

– ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan pesado?

Él se volteó a mirarla, y ella no se amedrentó por su gesto que demandaba peligro.

– Neji tiene razón, además tu hermano fue quien explícitamente dijo que volviéramos al amanecer. Se preocupará si no lo hacemos – continuó hablando

– Y a mí me importa un carajo si lo hace o no- convino él

Ambos mantuvieron contacto visual, y mientras la médica lo observaba se preguntaba cómo era posible que aun cuando el pelinegro tenía a gente que se interesaba genuinamente por él, siempre parecía querer alejarse de todo y todos. Aquello la dejaba con un malestar tremendo en la boca del estómago.

Empero, antes de hablar lo que su boca callaba, Neji intervino.

– Está bien, Sasuke, haz lo que te apatece, pero no te podemos dejar solo, lo sabes. Iremos contigo.

Concedió el castaño, incómodo por la situación. El pelinegro no pareció especialmente contentó con la noticia, pero aceptó en silencio antes de adelantarse por el camino, porque no tenía de otra.

Sakura sólo lo vio alejarse varios metros adelante, y molesta, confesó. – Realmente me es difícil llevarle el ritmo, es alguien demasiado complicado.

Neji suspiró pesadamente y asintió.

– Después de un tiempo te acostumbras, algunas personas son así, y no hay más que aceptarlo.

Dijo más para sí, mientras se perdía entre sus pensamientos mirando a su compañero en la distancia.

Ni ella ni él dijeron algo más después de eso.

.

.

.

Cuando el sonido de los animalejos nocturnos los alcanzó en alguna parte de la noche, después de una extenuante y poco provechosa búsqueda en los recovecos de aquella segunda granja, los tres jóvenes, exhaustos, decidieron pasar la noche entre las paredes de la propiedad principal.

Para eso, cubrieron estratégicamente algunas de las ventanas de la casa con retazos de tela y papel periódico, esto con el objetivo de asegurarlos de la vista de infectados u otros visitantes no deseados. Pero sabían que aquello era en realidad innecesario, después de todo en el camino sólo se habían dado a la tarea de deshacerse de un par de infectados solitarios, y por otro lado, las vallas que rodeaban a la propiedad estaban en lo que se esperaba en perfectas condiciones. Por lo que se podría decir, la propiedad era en realidad un inesperado y ponderoso refugio.

Cuando subieron a las habitaciones superiores, encontraron la razón de aquello. Sobre las camas estaban los cuerpos de lo que pareció ser una familia pequeña; y el estado de descomposición de aquellos les dijo que habían cometido suicidio no hace poco más de un par de semanas.

Debido al olor nauseabundo y a la crueldad del acto que se encerraba en aquellas recámaras, decidieron cerrar bien las puertas e instalarse todos en la sala de estar. Ahí, Sasuke, quien fue al que se le designó el último turno de guardia, se echó sobre la alfombra en una esquina lejana a Sakura y Neji.

La médica, cargando aún en la conciencia el acto cobarde de atentar contra su vida tal como los antiguos propietarios de la granja lo habían hecho y la habían hecho rememorar, decidió acompañar a Neji en su guardia para escapar de sus pensamientos. Hablaron de esto y de lo otro, y durante un punto en la noche Sakura se detuvo a observar al castaño frente a sí, y se maravilló de lo rápido que había confiado en el militar. Un poco del sentimiento amargo que cargaba consigo se apaciguó mientras hablaban. Ahora entendía que tal vez, el no haber terminado con su vida le daría el placer de volver a valor una vida que no fuese la suya.

– Así que ¿de dónde eres? Claramente no tienes el aspecto japonés.

Sakura sintió un poco de desazón ante la pregunta, empero decidió soltarse un poco.

– Mi madre era inglesa, mi padre japonés.

El tono distraído con el que respondió la médica le dijo al militar que la joven no quería realmente hablar de aquello.

– ¿Cuántas vidas salvaste antes de todo esto?- intentó Neji

Sakura agradeció en silencio la perspicacia del hombre.

– No estoy segura, nunca llevé la cuenta, pero suficiente de mí señor Hyuuga. Cuéntame algo de ti- dijo mientras se colocaba de mejor manera sobre el cojín tirado en el suelo

Él joven le preguntó que qué quería saber en específico.

– No sé, dime algo que disfrutaras de tus días en el ejército. ¿Conocías a Itachi y al resto antes?

Neji comenzó a decirle que en realidad él había pertenecido a un escuadrón distinto al de Itachi y sus demás compañeros, y que los conocía de nombre y sólo eso, pero que de alguna u otra forma terminó con ellos desde el día en que todo comenzó. Le contó un poco de aquél día fatídico, y así la médica se enteró que aquellos militares estuvieron encargados de reguardar una zona segura en la Ciudad de la Hoja. Ella se preguntó en silencio si aquella zona era la misma en la que Tsunade con esfuerzo le encontró un lugar. Cuando Neji le dijo lo rápido que cayó el refugio, se alegró por haberle llevado la contraria a su mentora.

– Y sobre qué me gustó, supongo que lo más lógico sería decir que el poder hacer algo por otros. Todos los que entramos a la armada tenemos que tener eso presente, somos fuertes para poder defender a los inocentes, hacer el bien.

Sakura se conmovió por las palabras de su compañero, pero luego cuando su mirada cayó sobre el rostro del militar de cabellos negros que dormitaba en la esquina contraria a ellos, compuso un gesto incrédulo.

– No creo que eso aplique a todos.

Neji sonrió un poco.

– Incluso Sasuke alguna vez pensó en eso. Estoy seguro.

Sakura no respondió, porque de verdad que no se lo imaginaba. Dejaron el tema de lado y siguieron con su charla hasta que en algún punto de la noche Sasuke se despabiló de su sueño y anunció que remplazaría a Neji en su guardia. Dicho aquello se perdió en algún lugar de la casa.

Ambos, la pelirosa y el militar restante sopesaron que lo mejor sería descansar para poder estar repuestos para el día siguiente. Así que uno al lado del otro, así lo hicieron.

Empero, después de apenas un par de horas, la médica se despertó con sudor en frente debido a una pesadilla que tenía como protagonista a su mentora y a un grupo enfebrecido de infectados que la arrancaban en mil pedazos.

La primera visión que tuvo fue la del rostro lechoso de Neji que dormitaba aún, y ni siquiera la paz que transmitía el militar le fue suficiente para tranquilizar el aguijonazo de dolor en el pecho.

Por lo que aunque aún estaba bastante oscuro, decidió despejar a su mente con una pequeña caminata. Lo primero que sintió al salir de la propiedad fue la brisa congelada de la madrugada en sus piernas y brazos, pero ni eso ni el silencio, ni el saberse sola en el exterior la hizo amedrentarse. Necesitaba aclarar su mente. Necesitaba olvidar.

Así que concentrada sólo en hacer aquello, caminó en círculos por el frente de la vivienda, no prestó atención al par de ojos que la miraban insistentemente desde algún punto detrás de ella, o a la inestable viga a sus pies que cubría una vieja poza y que crujía cada vez que pasaba por ella.

Fue hasta la tercera vez que caminó sobre el pedazo de madera roída que notó el peligro, pero fue muy tarde.

Un pequeño gritó ahogado se escapó de su boca, pero aquél se extinguió rápidamente en su garganta cuando sintió el agarre fuerte de dos manos sobre sus costillas, impidiendo que su cuerpo se perdiera en el fondo de las aguas.

– ¿No está la falda lo suficientemente ceñida para dejarte ver por dónde andas?- escuchó la voz irritada de Sasuke.

Ella maldijo en silencio que fuera exactamente él testigo de su ahora reiterada torpes. Parecía que tenía que tener sus momentos de desliz sólo si estaba el pelinegro cerca para echárselo en cara.

Cuando el pelinegro la puso sobre sus pies, y ella dejó de sentir su presencia tibia y masculina sobre su espalda, la médica pudo llenar nuevamente sus pulmones de aire. Miedo, desazón, o lo que sea que fuera lo que hacía que su corazón palpitara anormal, había hecho que dejara de respirar al menos por unos segundos.

– ¿No se suponía estabas ocupado en estar solo?- respondió en el mismo tono

– Un "gracias" es suficiente. Ésta es la segunda vez que salvo tu bonito trasero en lo que va del día.

Sakura sintió sus mejillas enrojecer de rabia.

– Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras- contestó rencorosa

– Tus incompetentes habilidades para sobrevivir me lo piden. No eres más que una carga extra que necesita que le salven.

Sakura sintió esta vez verdadera cólera, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el pelinegro le lanzó un pedazo de cuero que ella a duras penas alcanzó.

– ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó con arrebato mientras analizaba el pedazo de cincho, y como todavía sentía el resquemor por las palabras ácidas del hombre, sopesó en la posibilidad de lanzársela de vuelta y darle un buen coscorrón.

Pero aquello no pasó porque, Sasuke, inconsciente de sus acciones, se acercó a ella y tomó el objeto entre sus manos. Sin pedir permiso, pasó el cuero sobre las caderas de la mujer.

– Se supone que tienes que poner tus armas aquí- anunció muy cerca.

La pelirosa no hizo más que aguantar la respiración y quedarse muy quieta. Y por alguna razón, al tener tan cerca al hombre se imaginó una hoguera, que incontrolable y vivaz ardía peligrosa. Fue después de unos segundos cuando el militar se dio cuenta de su acción que se alejó sustancialmente como era de costumbre, casi como si nada hubiese pasado.

En un segundo ya estaba vestido en su indiferente fachada.

– Pon esto en el compartimento más ancho- le dijo con voz neutra, pasándole uno de sus cuchillos más pesados– así, cuando quieras usarlo la próxima vez no se te enredará entre la ropa.- Sakura aceptó el arma y la colocó donde él le indicó. Luego lo miró nuevamente, y él la miró de vuelta.

Si la estaba ayudando o no, ella no estaba totalmente segura. Delante de sí, estaba una de las personas más complicadas que ella había conocido en toda su vida, por lo que no sabía si darle las gracias o gritarle todo lo que se había callado con anterioridad.

¿Cuál escoger?

Sin embargo ni ella ni Sasuke descubrieron la respuesta, porque de un segundo a otro ella sintió el filo del cañón de un arma en la desnudez de su nuca. Empero, en el segundo siguiente, se encontró detrás de la figura imponente del militar, que con su arma desenfundada apuntaba a un hombre moreno de rostro peligroso.

Impresionada por el rápido actuar del pelinegro para ponerla a salvo, y sintiendo la inminente amenaza, la pelirosa contuvo la respiración.

– La granja es nuestra, busquen su propio nido de amor- dijo el nuevo individuo con tono impertinente

Sasuke no dijo nada, se mantuvo impasible, y Sakura con reticencia se encontró admirando el temple del hombre porque lo único que ella podía sentir era la amenaza del momento en cada fibra de su ser. En su cabeza no hacía más que preguntarse si aquel hombre delante, que por si fuera poco, no estaba solo, era la clase de gente sobre la que Itachi Uchiha le había advertido. La clase de gente que no sólo mataban para sobrevivir, sino que lo disfrutaban, y que podían llegar a hacer cosas mucho peores.

Sasuke quitó el seguro de su arma.

– Somos muchos más que ustedes, no seas estúpido- le dijo de nuevo el hombre

– Créeme que los números no son importantes para mí- declaró Sasuke. Y el tono aterrador con el que dijo aquello no sólo le caló al nuevo grupo delante, sino también a la médica.

– ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo, Inuzuka?- dijo otro hombre con el semblante preocupado mientras miraba con cuidado al militar.

– Buscándonos un refugio, eso hago- le respondió su compañero despreocupado

– Estúpido- le dijo, y con precaución, como si estuviera caminando ante un león salvaje, el hombre se posicionó delante de su compañero, mirando con mesura al pelinegro- no queremos ningún problema, por favor, baja el arma

– Entonces no se den de valientes buscándose uno grande- replicó Sasuke sin hacerle caso.

– Pueden quedarse con la granja, nosotros nos iremos

– ¿Pero qué demonios haces Shikamaru?- demandó molesto el de nombre Inuzuka

– Al menos que quieras enfrentarte solo a un miembro del ejército de la Ciudad de la Hoja, cierra la puta boca Kiba.

Kiba se calló.

Shikamaru Naara era bastante observador después de todo.

– Como decía, pueden quedarse, nosotros nos iremos- repitió el moreno

– ¿Y qué me asegura que mientras esté durmiendo no nos atacarán para hacerse con la granja?- continuó Sasuke

Sakura, que había seguido con cuidado el hilo de la conversación, observó de mejor manera al grupo de sobrevivientes que tenía delante. Sus presencias fatigadas, rendidas y ahora temerosas, le hicieron saber que aquello era muy poco probable, y que en realidad no eran tan peligrosos como creyó en un principio.

– Sasuke, no creo que…-

– Guarda silencio- le ordenó él.

Pero en ese momento, Sakura escuchó un pequeño sonido proveniente de los brazos de una de las mujeres del grupo. Así que insistió esta vez con más ahínco.

– No, Sasuke, no creo que ellos sean un peligro. Tienen un bebé.

Sasuke no se inmutó por lo dicho, y eso le aseguró a la médica que él ya había notado aquél detalle desde hace mucho. ¡Pero qué cabrón!

– Escucha, compañero, no queremos problemas. Nos alejaremos lo más que podamos de aquí, nunca nos volverás a ver- intentó esta vez Shikamaru

Sasuke se mantuvo imperturbable, hasta que después de unos segundos habló con un tono de voz que a Sakura se le hizo ruin.

– Los dejaré ir bajó una única condición-empezó–: dejen todas sus armas.

– ¿Qué? – dijo el hombre alarmado- nos estás matando de todas maneras

– Sasuke, no puedes hacer esto- insistió la pelirosa, sintiéndose impotente y realmente molesta. El hombre delante de ella era aún más vil de lo que imaginó.

–Decidan rápido

Dijo Sasuke ignorándola.

Los cinco personajes compartieron una mirada que aunque derrotada indicaba lo mucho que deseaban seguir con vida, así que, aunque unos más renuentes que otros fueron dejando sus pocas armas sobre la hierba, y pusieron sus pocas esperanzas en el camino que los aguardaba.

– Está hecho

Y con eso, el grupo comenzó a alejarse sin más.

Continuará…

.

 _Con la probabilidad de que ya nadie recuerde este fic, y con la posibilidad de encontrarme con el odio de alguien que no lo olvidó, ¡aquí les dejo el capítulo 7! :D_

 _Y bueno, ya sé que disculparme no cambiará nada, pero de todas maneras, lo siento. De veras._

 _En cuanto al capítulo, um, nuevos personajes aparecieron, dentro de ellos Kiba y Shikamaru. Yay. ¿Quiénes serán los otros tres? Habrá que averiguarlo en el octavo capítulo, y les aviso desde ya que con ellos viene un poco de drama, así que póngales atención._

 _Eh, hubo un poquitito de bonito y perfecto SasuSaku. Ojalá no me haya pasado (al ser todavía el inicio), y ni ustedes se hayan quedado con ganas de más. Sinceramente ya no sé cómo encontrar el balance para las escenas románticas, y eso es un problema porque en sí, aunado a la temática zombie, el fic se trata en su mayor parte de eso xD_

 _Pero bueno, ya veré qué hago. Yo sufro, ustedes lean._

 _Y en cuanto a la relación Neji/Sakura, uh, bueno, sin comentarios .w._

 _Como último aviso le digo que modifiqué un poco la redacción y algunos errores de capítulos anteriores, nada que haya cambiado la historia, pero de todos modos ahí les dejo dicho._

 _Y ya._

 _Si aún existe alguien en estos lares, sería fantástico que me dijera qué le pareció el capítulo._

 _P.d. Lo siento, de nuevo._

 _Ciao!_

.


End file.
